Only exception
by EndlessStarlight
Summary: With Spencer's world falling apart she needs somebody she can trust. But what if the one person who fulfill that role, is the one person that she's not meant to be around?
1. Chapter 1

_There weren't many questions in life that Spencer Hastings couldn't answer. Or at least that's what most people who knew her would tell you. Except for the girl herself, no, she would tell you that there were many things she didn't know. And most of them had just blown up in her face. How does one deal with a possible murderer living in your back yard? How does one deal with being accused of your best friend's murder? And how does one handle falling for someone they can't see? _

"I should go." Toby said pulling Spencer back from her day dream. One where she wasn't 'a person of interest', one where she got to be a normal teenager, or as normal as she could be. There was no Ian there, no A, no unresolved murder... Just happiness.

"Oh, right." She replied glancing at the clock, and pulling her hand back from his. "I didn't realise that it was so late."

"Will you be OK?"

She smiled back at him. "Yeah. I'll be fine, and if not I know how to phone the girls."

"I'm here, if you need to talk." He replied. "I know I don't know you as well as the other's but after the past few weeks, I guess it'd be nice to know if you're upset. I'm here for you, if you ever just need someone to hang out with."

"Thank you."

"Besides I'm sure it'd be fun to kick your ass at scrabble again." He smirked at her, and just smiled during her indigent scoff.

"It was not that bad!"

"Someone has a problem with losing."

"I do not!"

He just raised an eyebrow at her, which only seemed to set her off more.

"I don't have a problem with losing! I can say you won, it just wasn't by much, and besides my word was better than goofball, and... Why are you laughing? This isn't funny!"

He just shrugged at her, standing up before extending his hand to help her up.

"Toby?"

"Spencer?"

"Why are you here?"

"Because it's either talking to you or staying in the house with Jenna, and I know which one I prefer."

"No!" she sighed. "I mean... I was... I wasn't very nice to you this past year, or ever really. I just... I don't get how you can forgive so much, so easily. I said some horrible things about you, admittedly not to you but that doesn't make it any better. I thought some horrible things about you, and I am so sorry for all of that. I really couldn't have been further from the truth; you are actually an amazing friend. I just can't get why you want to hang out with me."

"You said you were sorry." He shrugged back. "And I saw that you were. Besides there is someone out there who seems pretty content to mess around with our lives. But it's more than just that. You're a pretty interesting person to be around. Who else brings scrabble on a stake out?"

She laughed then, and then froze when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She knew who it was before she turned around, but that didn't mean that she was any happier to see her mother standing there looking at her.

"Hi Mom." She tried to make it sound like she wasn't panicking, but she was pretty sure that she failed epically at that. And that's when she seen her Mom's face, frozen in a frown. She blinked a few times trying to formulate a way out of this. "Toby was just leaving. We were just working on his French. I said I'd tutor him for school and..."

"There's no books." Her mother pointed.

"We were doing oral work."

"I'll just leave." Toby muttered, causing Veronica to look away from her daughter for a moment.

"I think that would be best." She replied stiffly. "I need to have a talk with my daughter."

"Goodbye Mrs Hastings." He replied politely, although the tone in her voice did sting him a little, but he had gotten used to it by now. "Bye Spencer."

Then he mouthed 'call me' to Spencer before walking out of the back door, leaving mother and daughter in the room by themselves. Veronica had turned her gaze back on her daughter, who was doing an impressive job at looking at anything and everything but her mother. Then deciding she only had one small hope of escaping the talk she was bound to get, she faked a yawn.

"Well it's been a long day." Spencer tried. "I'm really tired, I'll just go..."

"Sit." Was the only thing her mother said. And despite wanting to do anything other than that, Spencer sat down anyway. She knew her parents were still a little mad for not mentioning the Ian thing, and she needed as many people trusting her as she could get right now.

"___Toby_ Cavanaugh, Spencer?"

"He's a friend." She whispered back.

"Spencer, I have never heard you speak about him in a friendly way."

"It's a recent thing."

"Spencer." Her mom sighed sitting across from her. "You can't see him."

"Why not?" Spencer asked. "He's the only person who knows how I'm feeling right now! And he's trying to help me, it's not fair for you to ask me not to see him."

"I'm not asking Spencer." Her Mom cut in. "I'm informing you, that you're not seeing that boy. At least not until all of this blows over. You need to think about how this looks to everyone in town."

"I don't really care what anyone else thinks!"

"Spencer!" her mom cut her off again. "I'm not doing this to hurt you. You're a smart girl, surely you can see what impressions will get if you are seen with the boy that was a major suspect in your best friends murder, especially when someone is doing a very good job of making you look suspicious."

"It's not his fault!"

"Spencer..."

"He's got no-one else! I don't think I can imagine how lonely that feels. People cross the street when they see him Mom, and it hurts him, it really hurts him. How can I desert him too?"

"Spencer, I'm not thinking of what's best for him. I'm thinking of what's best for you. And being seen with him will only make people that you're guilty. And do you want to be the one that people cross the street to avoid?"

"No." Spencer sighed, despite knowing that it was rhetorical. "But I would have Hanna, Aria and Emily. And they're the only ones I need to believe me, well and you and Dad. I don't care about anyone else. Toby's a friend, and what kind of person would I be if I turned my back on him too?"

"Spencer, it isn't up for discussion. I do not want that boy in my house again, and you are to go nowhere near him."

"What's going on?" Melissa asked as she walked into the kitchen, automatically sensing the tension between her mother and sister.

"Ask Mom." Spencer shot back. "She seems to be good at dictating what I'm meant to do."

"Spencer." Her Mom warned, before turning to Melissa more calmly. "Your sister thinks it's a good idea to spend time with Toby Ca..."

"Still?" Melissa asked. "Spencer, aren't things bad enough for you? You really don't need to do anything to provoke things further. I think that you shouldn't see him anymore."

"Your sister's right Spencer. You've got to think of yourself."

"Like everyone else in this family does?" Spencer shot back. "She's the one who married a..."

"Will you give that up?" Melissa sighed. "Ian has done nothing wrong. And I think that you need to talk to someone about your need to blame everything on him and..."

"He was with Ali the night she was killed!" I screamed. "I didn't picture it! Neither did Aria, Hanna and Emily. You think they have problems too?"

"They're not the ones who have a problem with taking what belongs to others."

Spencer shook her head then. "I'm going to be bed."

"Spencer, promise that you will not see that boy again." Her mother said to Spencer's retreating back, but she just made her way to her room, letting the door slam behind her.

She collapsed against her bed trying to let everything sink in. She knew this was coming at some point, she just thought that she would have time and that Toby wouldn't see the distain on her mother's face. Then she felt her heart stop when she heard her phone vibrate next to her. She really should have expected this too. So as she closed her eyes, she pressed the open button, before reading the message, finishing with the letter that she grown to hate.

_Oh my my! Two little killer's sitting in a tree. But only I know about the K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes secrets, then comes lies, then comes someone to tell all. I'll give you three guess who? kisses –A_

Yes, one thing was for sure in Spencer's crazy, mixed up life, she most definitely hated 'A'.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer got up the next morning, the night before still haunting her. A's text, her mother's speech... None of it equated to her favourite day ever. She glanced at her alarm clock, which informed her that it was half past five. She smiled to herself, pushing the covers away from her. The earlier she left, the more she reduced the chance of running into her parents, her sister and most of all _Ian_. She pulled on the first thing she could find, which happened to be a pair of dark jeans and a plain white shirt. She pulled them on quickly, and tried her best to walk quietly down the stairs. She walked towards the front door and had placed her hand on the doorknob when she heard movement behind her, sighing she rested her head against the door, trying to formulate a reasonable lie as to why she was leaving so early.

"Spencer?" Came her mother's voice. "What are you doing? Where are you going? Are you going to see him?"

"Mom, it's not even six yet, why would I be going to see Toby?"

"Why else would you be leaving this early?" her Mom shot back.

Why did her Mom always have to notice these things? She runs away when she was seven, albeit it was for a couple of hours but that's not the point, and her mother doesn't notice, but when Spencer wants to get out of the house, and go to somewhere she feels is safe, that's when her Mom catches her.

"I'm going to see Hanna. She just called, she and Caleb broke up, and she's really upset, she just wanted someone to talk to." Spencer managed to say this in a way that gave nothing away, when you lie as much as she does, it just becomes second nature.

"Spencer, I think we need to have another talk." Her mother sighed, wearing her 'I don't believe you' look.

"I don't think we do." Spencer shot back, her bitterness from last night re-appearing. "I already know that you don't want me to see Toby."

"It's for your own good Spencer. I'm only trying to do what is best for you."

"What's best for me?" Spencer replied incredulously, finally letting years of repressed anger take its toll. "What's best for me? Since when have you ever cared about what's best for me? You never really cared about me."

"Don't you dare say that." Her mother cut in.

"Why not? It's true! All you cared about was Melissa. Melissa got the barn, Melissa gets to do whatever she wants..."

"Melissa isn't a sixteen year old girl Spencer."

"Age has nothing to do with it! You always liked her better. The only time you ever paid attention to me was when I threatened your squeaky clean reputation! You always took Melissa's side, on everything. You let Ian stay in the back yard knowing how I feel, and even if you don't believe me about him and Ali, you do know how I feel and you still let him stay here. Why? For Melissa! You know I ran away once! When I was seven, I went to the movies, and got lonely and came back, and you hadn't even noticed I was gone! I was seven Mom, seven! Anything could have happened to me, and you wouldn't even have known. So don't say that you care about what's best for me, all you ever care about is what's best for you."

"I said not to say anything like that again." Her mother cut in. "How can you think any of that Spencer? You're my daughter, and I will always care about you. That's why I'm trying to protect you, I'm not trying to hurt you by saying you can't see that boy, I'm trying to keep you safe. I'm trying to get you out of the situation that you're in. Spencer I don't know how you got any of that into your head, but it's not true. We love you, we might not be the best at showing it, but nothing changes the fact that I as well as your father love you, you will always be our daughter."

Spencer shrugged. "I'll always be your daughter, but I'll always be the disappointing one. I'll always be the one that doesn't match up. I'll always be the one that doesn't fit the perfect role... But do you know what everything this past year has taught me? That it isn't my fault, I try so hard to even register with you, but I shouldn't have to try that hard. I shouldn't have to go out of my way to get you to talk to me, you should want to. I know that you're busy, but that doesn't give you a reason to forget about me, and only pay attention when it's beneficial to you. Doesn't it tell you something when I have to be under suspicion of hurting my best friend for you to pay attention?"

"Spencer..." her mother said softly, seeing the tears start to appear in her daughter's eyes.

"No. I have to go to Hanna's." Spencer said, and she was out of the door before her mother had time to respond. She walked down the path, and towards town. While she had no destination in mind, she liked the walk. She walked to the park, and sat down on a bench, tucking her legs under her. She sat there for a while, being left alone with her thoughts, just feeling the wind breeze slowly around her, creating a calm atmosphere, she had almost forgot what it was like to just relax.

"Spencer?"

Spencer was jolted from her thoughts, half expecting it to be one of her parents, but she couldn't help the smile that spread over her face when she seen Toby standing next to the bench, looking at her with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Hi!" she stood up happily, and had thrown her arms around his neck before she really thought about it. Then pulled back sheepishly, muttering "sorry" as she sat back down.

"It's OK." Toby said sitting down beside her. "It's nice to see someone in this town is still excited when they see me. I'll take a hug over crossing the street any day. So, did you get into much trouble last night?"

"No. Not really. Trouble wouldn't be the word I'd use."

"What happened?"

"My mom..." she trailed off not knowing is she should tell him. She knew that he would try and protect her, he'd proved that already, but if she told him this, she was somewhat scared that he would feel that it would be better if he didn't speak to her. He may have rebuffed the statement when she mentioned it would be better for him, but she wasn't sure that he would do the same if he knew that she would benefit from it.

Toby just sat next to Spencer, waiting until she was ready to tell him what had happened. He may have been collected on the outside, but inside he was a mess. He could see the doubt shine in her eyes, and he knew there was something she was holding back. It was strange for him to think that a couple of months ago, the girl next to him hadn't really meant anything to him, but now... Well now was a different story. Somewhere over the past few weeks, she had come to mean a lot to him. Maybe it was because she knew what it felt like to be framed, maybe it was because she wasn't as stuck-up as he always thought, maybe it was because he could be himself around her. Just Toby, not "that boy who murdered that sweet little girl". Yes, he couldn't pinpoint when, he couldn't pinpoint why, but he did know that the girl next to him, meant a lot to him, and just seeing her in pain, made him want to wrap his arms around her to shelter her from all the pain around her.

"Spencer?" he prompted eventually. He wasn't the impatient type, but he had begun worrying silently at her silence. He might have been the silent type, but she had proved time and time again that she wasn't. "You can tell me anything. Who am I to judge?"

"Promise you'll still be here when I finish what I have to say?"

"Always." He smiled back at her.

"My mom said that I shouldn't see you anymore. I think she kind of banned me from seeing you."

"Oh." Toby whispered. He had been expecting it, but expecting something doesn't make it hurt any less. He knew how much Spencer wanted to please her parent's. She hadn't said it out loud, but he could tell, why else would she push herself so hard? And as much as he hated to voice it, he needed to know the answer. "What are you going to do?"

"What do you want me to do?" she asked back.

If they were both truthful with the other, neither wanted to be the first one to say that they couldn't picture not being friends. Neither was sure how to be the first one to say it.

Toby's eyes finally met Spencer's as he replied with "I want you to do what's best for you."

"I don't want to... not see you." Spencer said looking at the ground. "The girls are amazing, but they don't know how it feels for this to happen to you. I like being able to talk to you about it. You get it, you don't try and sugar coat it, you just say what you think."

Toby's hand reached out for Spencer's, and they both smiled at their joined hands.

"I like spending time with you too." Toby replied. "You make hanging out interesting. Actually, you're the only one who seems to care lately."

"Emily cares." Spencer cut in.

"I know." Toby nodded. "But with you it's different. I knew Emily before all of this. You were the one who wanted to know me after it. And like you said, I can talk to you about how it feels to be framed, and you understand."

"Is it weird that something so horrible is what made us friends?" Spencer asked.

"Maybe." Toby shrugged. "But I'm glad it did. Not that I'm glad that someone is framing you! I would do anything to change that for you, but I am glad that something pulled us together. You are an interesting person, Spencer."

"Interesting. You know most people would use bitchy." She laughed.

"People can be wrong."

"They're probably right on that count though. You should know that, it's not like I never said anything horrible about you."

"Well it's not like I wasn't wrong about you. You're not as stuck up as I thought. You can have your funny moments, and you hyper on caffeine is one of the cutest things I've seen. I like the way your nose scrunches up when you're losing a game, and the look of sheer concentration that crosses your face after it, when you think that you need to win. I like that you don't act guarded around me. I feel like I can tell you anything, and I don't trust easily. The past year taught me that even those you think are close might now be trustworthy. But I do trust you Spencer."

"Really?" she asked, somewhat shocked that out of everyone, she was the one he trusted. The girl who had helped get him sent away, the girl who was probably the biggest believer that he had killed Ali, and there was even that time she called him the devil.

"Really." Toby nodded.

"I do too, you know." Spencer said. "Trust you, I mean."

"Thank you." Toby said. "Are you planning on spending the whole day in the park?"

"I hadn't thought that fair." Spencer shrugged. "I just knew I didn't want to be in the house."

"There's a lot of that going about." Toby muttered.

"Jenna?" Spencer guessed.

"Yeah."

"Toby?"

"Yes."

"You said to call you if I felt like running away again right?"

"Yes, but Spencer I don't think that..."

"I don't want to run. Just... take a break. We could go to the hotel again. Watch something on TV, read, talk and you owe me a game of scrabble."

"I owe you a game?"

"Yep." Spencer smiled. "I need to even the score."

He paused for a moment. "Well who am I to say no to that?"

"Meet me here in an hour?" Spencer asked.

"Will you be OK?"

She nodded. "I'll just tell Mom I'm staying at Hanna's, pack a bag for the night and get my car. Will you be OK?"

He nodded. And as they went their separate ways, they both only had one thought in their head. The hotel they would go to, the game they would was what they did last time. And last time is when they kissed. But the odd thing was, neither of them seemed worried about history repeating, neither of them would admit it, even to themselves but they sort of wanted history to repeat itself.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer drove up to the park and seen Toby already waiting for her. She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as she seen him walk towards her car. He threw his bag into the backseat, so that it landed softly next to hers, before climbing into the passenger seat.

"I feel bad." He said.

"Why? Don't you want to stay at the hotel? I don't mind, I'll stay there myself."

"No it's not that." He shook his head at her, silently wondering how she could think that he didn't want to spend as much time with her as possible. "I meant that you're always the one driving."

"I don't mind." Spencer shrugged. "I kind of like how driving feels. You can pretend that you're driving away from everything."

"It's not as fun as it sounds." Toby muttered. "You wouldn't like it. You don't deserve to feel that lonely. And I promise you, I will never let you feel that lonely."

"Thank you." She said not sure what else to say.

"So what did your parents say?"

"Well I'm sure they won't be too happy. But I didn't speak to them, I think they were away out to see if they could find me, so I left them a note."

"A note?" Toby laughed.

"What's so wrong with a note? I just said that I was staying at Hanna's, and that I would call tomorrow. And it's not like they were in for me to speak to them, well Melissa's car was there so she might have been in the barn, but I didn't really want to check there."

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Toby asked.

"No." Spencer shook her head, while still looking at the road.

"Why are you so sure it was Ian with Alison?"

She accidently hit the brakes then, causing the car behind her to honk. She drove on shaking her head, trying to formulate an answer. She wanted to be honest with him, tell him all about the video but that would mean telling him about A, and she just wasn't sure that she could. One it wasn't her secret to tell, and secondly how was she meant to explain that she was being tormented by someone because of secrets. Secrets are kept quiet for a reason, and she just wasn't sure he would still be there if he knew everything about her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's OK." Spencer sighed keeping her eyes on the road, she might be a strong person, but she wasn't sure that she could look him in the eye while she told him a half truth. "That summer, Ian was dating my sister at the start of it... but... he... erm well he liked younger girls."

"Meaning Ali." Toby said.

"Yeah, we found a tree where Ali had carved a heart about her and Ian."

"That could have been a crush thing."

"I know." Spencer sighed, and knowing she couldn't say about the video decided to go with the other bit of evidence she knew "But it wasn't just Ali."

"Who?" he asked glancing over at her, and seen her steely gaze on the road, realisation sinking in. "You?"

"Yeah." Spencer whispered. "It was a stupid mistake, one I regret so much more now."

"Is that why you and Melissa aren't on the best terms?"

"No, we were never exactly the "tell all" sister's." She shook her head. "And she didn't know about Ian... at least not until recently. But she did... There was someone else as well. Wren, her fiancé, we... we kissed. I mean I pulled back, but not straight away... and part of me didn't want to. In a twisted way, it was like he was picking me over and Melissa, and no-one had ever done that. It felt nice to wanted, it felt like he cared, and it was nice, especially after the funeral."

They lapsed into silencer, Toby contemplating what Spencer had just said, and Spencer waiting for Toby to say that he never wanted to see her again. And could she blame him? She had kissed two of her sister's boyfriends, what kind of person does that?

"So he kissed two fifteen year old's?" Toby asked. "No wonder you don't want to be around him."

"That's it?" Spencer asked shocked. "You don't think that I'm... It's a pretty rotten thing to kiss two of your sister's boyfriend's."

Toby just looked at her. "Spencer, we might have crazy lives, and we might be more mature than other's because of it, but you are still a teenage girl. They were the older ones. Besides who can blame them for liking you? It's not like it's your fault they liked you better than your sister."

She laughed slightly at that. "You're the first one not to blame me, I blame me. But I'm sort of tired of talking about this, maybe we should talk about how I'm going to kick _your_ ass at scrabble."

"I'm guessing that would be in your dreams." He laughed back.

"Hey! I was just... having an off day last time."

"You came up with glyceraldehyde."

"So? That could be an off day word."

"No it's not, it's not even a word that normally comes up in a friendly game of scrabble."

"Maybe not when you play."

"More like only when you play."

"It's a common word!"

"If you say so."

"It is!" she moped back, casting a glance at him, seeing his small smile "Stop smiling like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you think I'm crazy."

"Not crazy exactly, just highly competitive."

She rolled her eyes looking back at the road and seen that they were at the motel, she quickly indicated that she was pulling in and parked quickly. They grabbed their bags and headed towards the office, to see if they could get a room.

* * *

"We should re-name this our room." Toby said putting their bags down on the chair, he had insisted that he carry Spencer's bag for her, and after some argument (well Spencer shouting at Toby, and him just calmly standing there) Spencer finally caved in.

"I can't believe they gave us the same one." Spencer laughed sitting down on the bed, trying to get the memories of the last time they were here out of her head. The memory of waking up with her hand over his stomach, and the butterflies she felt, and then the kiss...

"Spencer?" Toby's voice pulled her from her daydream. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah! I'm fine." She replied as her phone chimed. She froze momentarily, before picking up, relief washing over her when she seen that it was just her mother. She opened it biting her lip slightly.

_Spencer, we need to talk. I expect you home early tomorrow morning, you can stay at Hanna's tonight, but I want you home for breakfast tomorrow. –Mom._

"My Mom." Spencer explained, seeing Toby looking at her. "She wants me home tomorrow morning."

"Is something wrong?"

"No." Spencer shook her head. "I just... said some things to her before I left."

"What?"

"Some rather horrible home truths." Spencer shrugged "I know they were uncalled for, but I just got so fed up of everyone acting like I'm the biggest disappointment ever. It's like no matter what I do, I'm never going to be enough for them. Everything I do... It always seems to be the wrong thing. I know I screw up sometimes... but I try so hard to be what I'm meant to be."

"No you don't." Toby cut in.

"What?" Spencer asked shocked, somewhat surprised that he had commented on her speech, he normally just let her rant on, and sat there. And she listened when he had a problem, and she sat with him when all he needed was to be with someone, and not be the town outcast.

"I don't think you try to be who you're meant to be."

"And what's that supposed to mean. I try so hard at school, I do so many extra curricular's that..."

"I know. I know you try hard at all of that. But that's the Hasting's part of you. Have you ever tried just being Spencer?"

"What's so great about Spencer?" she shrugged. "Sometimes... sometimes I forget what she's like. I try to be the perfect daughter, I try to be the person the girls expect me to be, I try to be strong for them, because we need someone to remind us that in all of the mess, we do have hope, I try to be the perfect student because that's what everyone else expects me to be. I don't really have time to be Spencer."

"I think that's the saddest thing ever." Toby said sitting next to her, gently taking her hand in his. "You don't need to be anything else other than you. Your scary smart, you can stand up for yourself, but still let those close to you help when you need it, you come up with the fastest quips out of anyone I know, you are a loyal friend... Just look at where you are. Here with me, even when the family you so desperately want to please told you not to talk to me. I don't think you need to strive to be better Spencer, I think everyone needs to accept you the way you are, because I like this Spencer, not the Spencer you try to be."

"I..." Spencer whispered trying to formulate a way to say how much that meant to her. He accepted her. Her. Just simply her, not everything she tried to be, just simply who she already was. But she didn't form an answer, almost on instinct she leaned over and pressed her lips softly to Toby's. She felt her eyes flutter close, as his hand came up to cup her face. Like their last kiss, it was soft and sweet, each of them pouring their feelings into it.

When they pulled back Spencer rested her head against Toby's, she just smiled shyly with him. Spencer was by no means a shy girl, but she was a guarded one, she never really liked being completely open with people, she was with Alison, and all that had got her was Ali trying to manipulate her with the secret that she always threatened to reveal. But when she was with Toby... she didn't feel scared, she knew that she could trust him, which still seemed to foreign to her.

"So, scrabble re-match?" Toby quipped raising one of his eyebrows.

Spencer nodded "And be warned this time I won't go easy!"

* * *

"One more game?" Spencer pleaded.

"No." Toby replied calmly.

"Oh come on! Best three out of five!"

"We've played twelve games."

"Yeah but we won six times. One more game and we'd have a winner!"Spencer exclaimed.

"No."

"But we need to!"

"No."

"One more game? Where's the harm in that?"

"You said that seven games ago."

"Not even if I promise not to make you play again?"

"No."

"You're no fun." Spencer pouted trying to see if that would work.

"Says the girl who was glaring holes into the board."

"So I get a little completive." Spencer shrugged.

"A little?" Toby laughed.

"Well, if you're not going to play I'm going to get changed." She said pushing herself from the bed. She walked over to where their bags lay and opened hers, pausing at the contents. In her haste to be gone before her parents came back, she had grabbed the first set of pyjamas she could find the one's hidden under her pillows. But then she remembered why she had hid them.

"Is that my shirt?" Toby laughed, looking over her shoulder.

"It's rude to look in a girls bag!" Spencer shot back.

"It's rude to steal someone's top."

"It's not like you asked for it back."

"Someone's getting defensive."

"I am not! Besides you gave it to me."

"Didn't know you were going to keep it."

"How can you stay so calm during an argument?"

"We're not having one, you're just being defensive." He shrugged. "I really don't care if you keep it or not. It looks on better on you anyway."

She scrunched up her nose at him, picking it up along with the shorts she had brought, and walked towards the bathroom. She changed quickly, but as she walked back towards the main part of the room, she seen that Toby had cleared away the scrabble board. She rolled her eyes, and sat down on the bed, with him joining her soon after when he had changed into his pyjama bottoms, leaving his chest bare, Spencer felt her breath hitch, but she swallowed it down.

"So what now?" Spencer asked. "Flip a coin to see who wins?"

"Or we can call it a draw. Well one of us can anyway."

"Is that a challenge?" Spencer laughed back.

"No. It's a fact." He smirked back, so that she hit him on the shoulder, but he caught her hand and Spencer glanced up, her eyes meeting his. They both stayed still for a moment. Not wanting to be the one to break such a tentative moment. But ultimately it wasn't up to either of them, as before they knew it, someone was chapping the door.

"Manager?" Toby suggested.

"So long as it's not the cleaning we bribed."

"You bribed." Toby amended as Spencer stood up to answer the door.

"Potato, potatoe" Spencer shrugged, opening the door, then she felt the smile instantly fall from her lips.

"M... Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" she tried to ask calmly but it came it out on a panicked tone.

"What are we doing here? What are _you_ doing here Spencer?" her father asked. "We phoned Ashley to make sure that you were alright and she mentioned that you weren't staying there, that she hadn't seen you all day. Then we got home to find a note from someone called 'A' telling us to check at this motel. What are you doing here Spencer? Aside from everything else you've done, do you have any idea how dangerous it is for a teenage girl to stay herself?"

And that was when they heard movement from inside the room.

"Unless, said sixteen year old isn't alone." Her mother cut in. "Spencer, who is in the room?"

"It's... It's... It's..." She stuttered trying to think of a reasonable excuse, but she knew that she was doomed. 'A' had once again managed to mess something else up.

"Spencer, let us into the room right now." Her father ordered.

"I... I'll come home, right now! Just let me get my bag and..."

"Spencer." Both her parents ordered in sync, and with a feeling of dread she stepped aside, and let her parents into the room, felling her sense of dread increase, she knew there was no way she was getting away with this.

"Toby ___Cavanaugh, Spencer?" Veronica asked, looking straight at her daughter. "I thought we agreed you weren't going to see him again." _

_"__I never said that." Spencer replied quickly looking at Toby. "I didn't." _

_"__And you." Her mother rounded on Toby. "If you cared for my daughter at all, which I'm not sure you do, you would know how damaging it is for her to be seen with you." _

_"__Mom no-one seen us." Spencer pointed out. _

_"__And what if someone had seen Spencer? This isn't the time for teenage rebellion." _

_"__No! It's a time when I need my friends, and you were asking me to give one of them up. You wouldn't ask me to stop seeing Hanna, Em or Aria, it's not fair to ask me not to..." _

_"__Veronica." Peter cut in looking between his daughters outfit, and to the shirtless boy on the bed. "I think we might be looking at more than friends." _

_"__Wha..." Spencer started to ask then seen where her father's gaze was resting, on her wearing a top that was clearly not hers, while Toby was not wearing one. "No! That's not what happened! I got this la..." _

___She paused then biting her lip, realising too late how much she had slipped up. In her need to defend Toby, and their friendship, she may have just ruined it. _

_"__Last time?" he mother guessed the rest of that sentence. "We're going home now Spencer, get you're things." _

_"__But..." _

_"__Now Spencer." Her Mom barked, picking up her daughters bag before leaving the room "I wouldn't test us right now Spencer, you can come home with us, we'll come back for your car." _

___Her mother walked out, leaving Spencer with one option left. _

_"__Daddy?" she pleaded. "Please, we didn't do anything. We were just playing scrabble and..." _

___But her father wasn't looking at Spencer, his eyes were focused on Toby. "I never want you near my daughter again. I don't even want you in the same building as her, much less in the same room. I swear if you touch my daughter again..." he trailed off then, leaving the threat open to Toby's imagination. _

___Then Peter turned to Spencer "You are never to see him to see him again, are we clear? Now your mother has your things, we're going home right now." _

_"__But..." Spencer started her eyes darting to Toby. _

_"__Now Spencer!" _

_"__Can't I at least say goodbye?" she pleaded. _

_"__Now Spencer." Was all her father said, holding the door open for her. _

_"__Go." Toby whispered, putting her above himself. He could take what was said, but he knew that she would need her family. _

_"__I'm sorry." Spencer muttered before walking out of the room, and into her parents car, climbing into the backseat, and slamming the door shut, then leaning her head against the window. _

_"__The dramatics aren't going to work Spencer." Her Mom said. "We are talking about this when we get home. Lying about where you are, who you were with, anything could have happened Spencer." _

___But Spencer wasn't paying attention, she was too busy trying not to cry, this was not how she expected her day to go. Then she heard her phone buzz, and she knew who it was before she opened the message. _

___Poor Spencer. __Haven't you learned liars don't get happy endings? One more thing, you kissed, so you know what that means. I tell. –A_

She clicked on the attachment and seen a photo of her and Toby in the room, during their kiss, and under it was a picture of their previous kiss. Yes, this was most definitely not the day Spencer had planned.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer sat cross legged on her bed. It was midday but she had yet to go downstairs and see her family. She had instead spent her morning writing a Latin essay, well attempting to anyway. Her thoughts kept flickering back to Toby, the events of last night and the defeated look in his eyes as she was all but dragged out of their room. His unsaid promise that he would see her again shining in those hypnotising eyes that she could so easily get lost in. She wanted to tell him that she didn't want to leave, that somehow since that first day on his porch, he had grown to mean a lot to her. When everything had started to really go south for her, after their first motel trip, she was so glad she had him. Not only because he knew how she felt, but because she genuinely liked spending time with him. Part of her could see them becoming closer; part of her wanted them to become closer. She wasn't a fool she knew that it wasn't 'love' but she did know she felt something for him. Something a little bit more than 'just friends' and it might have been her imagination, but she thought he might have felt the same way. He _had_ kissed her first. She heard voices outside of her room, which pulled her from her thoughts.

"Did you get her car back?" Veronica asked.

"Yes, I went with Ian to pick it up earlier." Melissa answered.

"Was he still there?" Veronica whispered, clearly trying to reduce the risk of Spencer overhearing, causing Spencer to roll her eyes, they were right outside her door, of course she might overhear.

"No, I checked with the office, they said he checked out last night. Not long after you got back with Spencer. I just can't believe she was there with him of all people. I don't know what's going on with her lately. Everything with Ian and now with Toby... I'm worried about her Mom. I don't know what happened exactly, but Dad seems to be really upset about it."

"When we got there, they were both half-dressed. Spencer was wearing his top, she insists nothing happened but I just don't know if I can believe her. She lied to us, snuck out to a motel with him and then when we get there we find them like that. I want to trust her, but during the course of this past year especially, she hasn't always made the best romantic decisions."

"I know." Melissa snapped back. "Sorry, you didn't deserve that. And the truth is I forgave Spencer for everything with Wren. I'm happy now; I want her to be this happy. What are you and Dad going to do?"

"Your father wanted to make sure she was one with one of us at all times, either myself or him. He even wanted to ask you and Ian to help. But I think that would make the situation worse, she'll be convinced that we're doing it all to hurt her, to keep her away from that boy. I just... feel like I'm losing her Melissa. Everything we do seems to push her further away. Can you remember the last weekend that she didn't spend with Hanna, Emily and Aria? The last time the four of them weren't up in her room whispering all night?"

"They're sixteen Mom, it's not that unusual."

"It is for Spencer, she spent most of last year here buried in school work. They girls... They've been through so much it's not surprising that they stick together. I just wish that she would let us in a little. You'll understand when your child's born. We might be busy, but Spencer needs someone to be there for her right now, I just wish she would let it be us."

"Are you sure you want me here?" Melissa asked after a lull in the conversation, knowing what was about to happen Spencer clicked on her essay and began to type some words, in the hope that they wouldn't know she had been listening.

"I need someone else there, and your father is out." Veronica sighed, before knocking on her youngest daughter's door.

"Come in." Spencer called back, making sure to keep her tone distant; she wasn't going to give them anything, if they didn't want to listen to her, why should she return the favour?

"I need to talk to you." Her mother said and then gestured to the seat in the corner of Spencer's room "Can we sit down?"

"Does it really matter what I say? You don't listen anyway." Spencer shot back, keeping her gaze on her laptop screen, knowing that if she was to look up her frosty facade would fall, and she'd be right back to being that girl who would do exactly what her parents wanted her to.

"Would you stop playing the martyr card?" Melissa snapped, as she unlike Spencer had seen the flash of pain in their mother's eyes. "This isn't all about you! The world doesn't revolve around you. Can't you see you're hurting Mom and Dad?"

"Not all about me?" Spencer repeated in shock, looking up at her sister. She saw that her mother was sitting on the red seat in the corner while Melissa stood next to her. "Not all about me? When is anything ever about me? It's always been about you, I get accused of... of... of something I could never do, and all you worry about is how it reflects on you!"

"Of course they're going to care about that. They're lawyers: it doesn't look good when your lawyer's child is a person of interest in a murder investigation. But that doesn't mean they don't care about you." Melissa tried to rationalise with her sister.

"It's not like I asked for this." Spencer said.

"I know sweetie." Her mother sighed. "But that's not what we need to talk about."

"I don't want to stop seeing Toby." Spencer said softly. "I know how last night looked, I know that it looked bad, but I promise nothing happened! We're just friends."

"Then why did you go to the motel Spencer?" Her mother asked. "Why not go to the cinema like most friends do?"

"Because we can't. I know it doesn't look great for us to be seen together, it doesn't really benefit either of us, but Mom no-one was going to see us if we stayed out of the way. And I just needed to get away from everyone looking at me as soon as I walk out of the door. I needed to be somewhere that I could just relax."

"You can't relax here?" her mother asked her gaze flicking up to Melissa.

Spencer bit back the retort about Ian and decided to use something that bothered her, although not to the same extent. "Look out of my window, what can you see?"

"The barn." Melissa rolled her eyes.

"No." Spencer shook her head "Ali's old room. I just don't like waking up and seeing that... Not right now at least. Or even the stupid barn! It was the last place that I seen Ali, every time I look out of that window recently all I can picture is that night. She was laughing that night... She didn't know she wouldn't get to do it again. She didn't know she wouldn't get to have a sleepover again, she didn't know she wouldn't see her parents again; she didn't know that she wouldn't get to do everything she had planned that summer... We didn't know we wouldn't see her again. That's half the reason we all grew apart. When it was just the four of us, Ali's absence seemed even more prominent. It was almost like we were disrespecting her by hanging out; like we were saying it was OK she wasn't there. But it wasn't OK. It couldn't be. Ali made me mad sometimes but... she was my best friend. Life without Ali was dull, and it took us a long time to realise we needed each other. But that doesn't mean that we don't miss Ali, I don't think I'll ever not miss Ali. Or picture what she would be like when she grew up. And I just... it's hard sometimes being here. Getting up and looking out the window, to the place where I seen her last, into her old room, everything still screams Ali. And I'm not going to apologise for needing a break from it all."

"Spencer." Her mother said softly coming to sit next to her daughter. "Why didn't you ever mention this to us? We would have tried to help; you didn't have to suffer through it by yourself."

"Haven't either of you got it yet!" Spencer exclaimed standing up. "I wasn't by myself. I had my friends. And yes, I'm including Toby in that group. I know that you don't like him, but you don't know him. He's really not what you expect. He's sweet, he really cares about me and he's trying to help me."

"Spencer." Her mother sighed. "Do you really care about this boy?"

"I'm not going to..." Spencer started having automatically reacted to her mother's statement which she had expected to be about not seeing Toby again. The she paused upon hearing her mother's question. She blinked a few times before deciding that she needed confirmation that her mother had in fact asked her if she cared about Toby. "What?"

"Do you really care about him?"

"I... Yes." Spencer answered honestly. "He's a really good friend."

"Invite him over for dinner tonight." Veronica stated simply causing her daughters to look at her in shock. Melissa was looking at her mother as if she had just grown another head while Spencer wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but she did feel the flicker of excitement that shot through her. Was her Mom really going to give Toby a chance?

"Really?" Spencer asked, a small smile appearing on her lips.

Veronica nodded "If you feel that strongly about the matter, I will try to give him a chance. I am not risking losing you, and if that means having to accept your friendship with him, then that is what I will have to do."

"Thank you!" Spencer exclaimed hugging her mother.

"Tell him to be here at seven." Veronica stated, before walking from her youngest daughter's room. Melissa on the other hand still seemed rooted to the spot.

"Anything you want to add?" Spencer asked in a smug tone. She might still have been mad at Melissa from holding back information about "Hilton Head". She clearly wasn't with Ian all the time, and Spencer couldn't help but feel that she had chosen Ian above her.

"No." Responded Melissa curtly, before leaving her sister alone. When she was alone Spencer took out her mobile, and phoned Toby.

"Hello." he picked up the phone quickly, when he seen her name shining on the caller ID. "Are you OK? I was worried about you."

"I'm fine." Spencer smiled, touched at his concern. "I need to ask you a favour."

"What kind of favour?"

"I need you to come over for dinner later."

"Spencer I don't think..."

"No! It's OK. My mom invited you; she wants to get to know you."

"I just don't think it's a good idea Spencer."

"Please. For me?"

"You don't play fair." He sighed, knowing that after she uttered "for me", he would be going to her house. He couldn't seem to say no to her, even if he wanted to. "What time do you want me to be there?"

"Seven."

"I'll see you then."

"Goodbye Toby."

"Goodbye Spencer."

With that Spencer hung up her phone, placing it on the table next to her. Deciding that her head was clear enough now, she began working on her Latin essay again, actually progressing with it this time. She was excited at the thought of her family finally accepting Toby, and she needed to occupy the time until dinner. She sat on her bed, happily typing her essay; oblivious to what was going on downstairs.

* * *

Veronica was sitting at the kitchen island, resting her head in her hands. She heard someone walk down the stairs, and knew that it was Melissa before she looked up. She seen the shadow of her eldest daughter move, and knew that she was sitting directly in front of her.

"I need your help tonight." Veronica sighed eventually.

"With what? Toby Cavanaugh coming over for a friendly dinner?" Melissa shot back, still surprised at her mother's apparent 180 with the boy in question. It was no secret that Spencer and Melissa weren't the best or friendliest sister's, but that didn't mean that she wanted anything bad to happen to her little sister. And in Melissa's eyes, her sister was not safe anywhere near Toby Cavanaugh. Plus how did Spencer go from being so sure that he murdered Alison, to spending a night in a motel with him? It just didn't make sense to Melissa, and she wasn't going to allow him to be in her house, or anywhere near her sister. If staying next to Spencer 24/7 is what it took to keep her away from that creep, then that's what Melissa would have to do.

"What?" Peter's angry voice cut into the conversation between mother and daughter. "He's coming here?"

"Peter keep your voice down." His wife whispered. "I know it's not ideal, but I don't think we have another option."

"Mom thinks we should accept Toby's and Spencer's friendship." Melissa pouted.

"Veronica, how can you want that boy anywhere near our daughter?" he shouted.

"Keep your voice down!" his wife chastised him again. "I don't want him near her either. But talking to Spencer isn't going to work. And you know as well as I do how stubborn Spencer can be, so forbidding her to see him isn't going to work any better."

"So you think we should just give in? Do you not remember how we found them Veronica? I am not having my sixteen year old spend the night in a motel room with someone like him! Who knows what would have happened if we hadn't showed up. And I don't even want to think about what on before we got there."

"We don't know that anything happened." Veronica pointed out.

"He was sitting with only trousers on, while our daughter wore his shirt, even circumstantial evidence has its limits. And she said she got it last time; last time Veronica, who knows how many times she has snuck out to see him."

"I know, and I don't want him near her either, I was just saying that trying to get Spencer to see sense isn't going to work."

"So what is the dinner for?" Melissa asked, now getting the impression that she was missing something vital.

"We can't get through to Spencer, but we can make sure that Toby knows he's not allowed near her. When he's here, we'll have Spencer leave the room for some reason, and then we will make it clear to him that he can't be near Spencer."

"How are we going to do that?" Peter asked. "We have leeway with Spencer, we know what to say to make sure she listens, we know nothing about the boy."

"I agree with Dad." Melissa sighed. "I don't see how you're going to get Toby stay away from her; surely it would be easier to let Spencer know that she can't see him."

"Yes, but I am risking losing my daughter over this. Spencer seems to think that he genuinely cares for her, and if he cares for her, even a little, he'll listen to us. We'll remind him what Spencer would be giving up to be with him, even as a friend. We remind him of what she's at risk at losing. We mention that being with seen with him will be more problematic for. We remind him that girls like Spencer don't end up with people like him. We'll just have to find a way to work in how many problems he will cause Spencer."

"You think that will work?" Melissa asked. "How are you going to make sure Spencer doesn't find out? Isn't it going to look suspicious if he stops talking to her right after dinner? This is Spencer, she'll know something isn't right."

"We have him pull away gradually." Peter cut in. "And until he fully stops speaking to her, I want at least one person in the house with her all the time. And if she goes to one of her friends houses, I want one of us to drive her there. Melissa, would you be willing to help out if we need you?"

"Of course." Melissa answered, a part of her was happy that she was the one getting credit, but she wasn't really doing it for credit this time. "I'm sure Ian will help as well."

"Thank you." Her father responded. "If we need to, I'm not above doing anything to keep him away from Spencer. That includes paying him if need be."

"Guys." Melissa warned seeing her sister come down the stairs. They all lowered their tones, and tried to act casual as the youngest member walked in.

Spencer froze, seeing them all together. "Mom? Did something else happen?" She asked panicking. She hated this feeling, like at any moment her entire life could crumble around her. She somehow found herself longing for the days when 'A's messages were her biggest problem.

"No, everything's fine sweetie." Her mom smiled.

"We were just asking your sister how she was feeling." Peter added. "It's important to keep Melissa calm; stress isn't good for her or the baby. And we've all got to look after the newest member of our family."

"Was there something you needed sweetie?" Veronica asked.

"I just wanted some water." Spencer said, walking over to the cupboard to get a glass out. She sensed something was wrong but she assumed that her father and sister hadn't responded well to her mother's dinner idea. She poured the glass of water as quickly as she could, before turning around to head back to her room.

"Spencer." Her father called, causing her to turn around. "I am sorry for not listing to you yesterday. It wasn't fair of me, and I just want to say I'm sorry. I was just worried about you, and no-one wants to see their daughter like that. But that didn't give me a reason to not listen to you."

"Thank you Daddy." Spencer smiled, before walking back to her room, leaving her family to plan their evening out. By the end of this night they would either convince Toby to stay away from Spencer, or come up with a concrete way to make Spencer see sense and never see him again.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer sat nervously next to her father, she wasn't sure how tonight would work out, all she knew was that she wished more than anything for nothing to go wrong. As soon as her family spent time with Toby they would realise how sweet he is, how much he seemed to care for her. After all he was coming to their house for her, when he knew that no-one, apart from Spencer, actually cared about him. His simple acceptance of the invitation spoke volumes to Spencer though. Toby didn't like socialising much, after being alone for as long as he had, it wasn't exactly surprising, so the fact that he was coming here, to a dinner with her family, it made her happy. He had said, numerous times, that he would be there for her, and there he was proving it yet again. She felt that she seemed to do most of the "taking" in their friendship, but she knew that she would gladly be there for him if he asked. She just wondered sometimes, if he knew that she would be there if he needed her.

Spencer was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the doorbell chime, she went to stand up but her father put his hand over hers, letting her mother open the door. When Veronica stepped aside Toby walked in, his normal casual attire contrasting greatly with the Hastings's more formal outfits.

"I'm sorry." Toby said "I didn't know that it was a formal dinner."

"It's not." Melissa cut in snidely, clearly implicating that there were social differences between Toby and her family. She knew the point of tonight was to make Spencer think that they were accepting Toby, but her mother had pointed out that they couldn't all change their attitudes completely, and since Spencer had seen Melissa's reaction to inviting Toby for dinner, they had decided to have Melissa play the apparent 'bad cop'.

"Melissa." Veronica chastised her eldest daughter, not genuinely meaning it, but she seen her youngest light up at the fact that she had defended Toby. It pained Veronica to see how much Spencer seemed to care for the boy, but she had to get rid of him for Spencer's own good. Toby wasn't the kind of person who would be able to look after Spencer properly, and she didn't trust him around her daughter.

"Sorry." Melissa smiled, and it reminded Spencer of the smile that she had received at homecoming, the one that somehow made you feel cold.

"Melissa, can you help me set the table?" Veronica asked, as her daughter nodded. When the two women left, it left Spencer, Toby, Peter and Ian together. Spencer stood up and walked over to Toby.

"I'm sorry about Melissa." She said.

"It's OK." Toby replied, not that he would say that it wasn't in front of Melissa's father and husband, and definitely not in front of Spencer. He knew that the sister's relationship was strained for some reason, but he also knew how much Melissa meant to Spencer, even if she would never admit it. And he didn't want to upset Spencer, he hated seeing her in pain, and he didn't think he could bear it if he was the cause of said pain.

"No it's not." Spencer muttered. "She could at least act nice."

"Spencer, really it's all right." Toby said placing his hand on one of her arms, and was rewarded with one of the smiles that lit up the room. It wasn't a large smile, but Spencer smiling had become one of his favourite sights.

"Do you want to sit down?" Spencer asked "I don't know how long dinner will be."

"Sure." Toby smiled and followed Spencer over to her seat. He tried to swallow the feeling that even doing something as mundane as sitting seemed to make him stand out in her home. Everything about her family, her house, screamed 'perfect' and he almost felt like he wasn't good enough to be there. The other times he had been here, when he was alone with Spencer, he hadn't felt this way. When it was him and Spencer, everything seemed right. He hated how cliché it sounded, but it really didn't matter where he was, when it was just them two of them, he felt like he finally belonged somewhere.

"Dinner's ready." Veronica's appearance in the room caused everyone to look up. Ian and Peter were the first ones out of the room, leaving Spencer and Toby by themselves.

"Have I said thank you for this?" Spencer asked. "I know it's not exactly how you want to spend your night. It was just that Mom wanted to get to know you, and I know if they spend some time with you they'll see that you're not as bad as they think."

Toby smiled down at her. The excitement was written so clearly in her eyes, that he didn't have the heart to tell her that he was almost positive that something else was going on tonight. People don't change their attitudes that quickly, and he could sense a disapproving undertone to the evening. If it had been anyone else he would have left, but he couldn't do that to Spencer. He would rather suffer through whatever her family had planned than see that smile fall from her face.

"We should probably go through; being late isn't going to make a good impression."

Spencer nodded and led the way into the dining room, she took her usual seat, across from her sister, which left the seat next to her for Toby. He was sitting directly across from Ian, with Spencer's parents at either end of the table. The dinner was nothing extravagant, but Toby couldn't swallow the feeling that he shouldn't be there. The conversation flowed well enough, with everyone staying in the shallow end of the pool until Spencer's phone beeped. Toby was the only one who seen her tense slightly as she picked it up and then relaxing when she seen who was calling.

"I'm sorry, can I be excused for a minute, its Hanna and..."

"Of course Spencer." Her mother smiled, causing Spencer to momentarily wonder what was going on, leaving during dinner wasn't normally taken this well, but she had to see if anything had happened to Hanna or anyone else. She walked out of the room, and went to stand outside to reduce the risk of anyone over-hearing. This, however left Toby alone with the rest of Spencer's family, and it gave said family the perfect opportunity to put their plan into action.

"When did your friendship with Spencer begin?" Veronica asked, keeping the friendly tone to her voice, but began to let her disapproval shine through.

"When she began to tutor me." Toby answered honestly. It was half true after all, those were Spencer's apparent reasons for approaching him, but he was sure she hadn't told her family about her actual motives. That she had came to him in the hopes of gaining another of piece of the jigsaw her life had become, she had hoped that he could tell her something that would help her find who was trying to frame her.

"And why did she decide to do that?"

"It looks good on a collage app?" Toby tried, he knew how important education was to Spencer and her family, so it seemed like a viable explanation.

"And why were you both at a motel, when no-one knew your whereabouts?"

"Spencer just needed some time away from everything, and she didn't want to be herself."

"Was it the first time you had been there with our daughter?" Peter asked.

Toby didn't like lying, it always had a way of coming back to haunt you, but he didn't want to be honest here either. He knew that it was in Spencer's best interests to omit the fact that they had spent the night together before. "Yes sir." He sighed eventually.

"Our daughter seems to disagree with you."

"What?" Toby asked shocked, he hadn't expected Spencer to tell her family that. Or was that why he was here? She needed someone to help make a statement to her family? He pushed the thought from as mind, just as quickly as it had filtered in, knowing that it couldn't be true.

"She mentioned that you were there before."

"She came over for a few hours a few weeks ago, I was staying there to avoid being in my house. We just played scrabble and then she went to stay with Hanna." Toby replied, saying half the truth but still trying to protect Spencer.

Veronica cut in at that point, leaving Peter to process Toby's words. "You know what our daughter is going through right now; she needs people she can trust around her. She needs people that she is safe with, and I don't think that you are included in that group."

"I'm sorry Mrs Hastings, but I don't care about what you think. I care about who Spencer feels safe with, and that is more than you seem to do. If I thought for one moment that Spencer didn't feel safe, I wouldn't be around her, because I care about her feelings. Yet you continue to let the one person who she doesn't feel safe with live in the same house as her, you let him eat dinner with her. And I'm sorry but she seems happy when she's with me, and that's more than she seems to be when she is in this house."

"How dare you tell us what is best for Spencer?" Peter cut in. "We have known her since she was born, you have known her for a few months. We know what is best for her; we would never make her feel unsafe in her own home."

"But that is what you're doing." Toby pointed out. "How many times has she told you she's not comfortable around _him_, and yet you continue to do nothing about the situation?"

"You like her." Melissa muttered, seeing the look in Toby's eyes. "You actually _like_ her. Don't you get it? Spencer will never like you like that; she's too good for someone like you. Spencer will go on to marry someone just like her, someone who has a future, the only future you have is ending up in an orange jumpsuit."

Toby sat there, trying to pretend that the words had no effect on him, but he was understandably upset by the words designed so clearly to cut him. He sat there processing the information, and began wondering if the real reason he was upset was because he truly didn't think he was good enough for Spencer.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Toby muttered.

"Toby, we are sure that you aren't as awful as the town thinks, but we also know that you are not good for our daughter." Peter sighed. "Now if you won't listen to reason, what will you listen to?"

"Excuse me?" Toby asked.

"What will it take for you to stay away from Spencer? Money?"

"I won't be bought." Toby cut him off. "I like Spencer, she is the closest friend I have at the moment, and I'm the only one here who truly cares for her. I don't care what you offer me, nothing is as important as my friendship with Spencer."

Peter had opened his mouth to answer, when he seen Spencer walk back into the room an envelope that had apparently been given to her outside.

"I am sorry it took so long." Spencer apologised "Hanna isn't coping to well with everything. This came for you, apparently from some client."

She handed her father the envelope before sitting next to Toby, she took one look at him and knew that something was wrong. She was going to ask what had happened when she had been gone, when her father dropped the envelope before her.

"Would you care to explain this?" he asked with barely concealed anger.

"I don't think I should look at you're client's..."

"Open it." Her father ordered.

"Peter, what is... Oh." Veronica started walking around the table to stand behind Spencer, who had pulled out the contents of the envelope. When Spencer seen what was inside she knew instantly who had sent it. 'A' had sent her parents the pictures of her and Toby kissing, Spencer swore she could actually hear everything freeze around her. She heard her phone vibrate in her pocket, but she ignored it knowing that it would be 'A' gloating. How had she not seen this coming? She should have known that the letter wasn't actually from one of her father's clients. The man who dropped it off would have surely wanted to give it over himself if he was an actual client, and not give something important to a sixteen year old, even if she happened to be his lawyer's daughter.

"Spencer, can you explain the pictures?" Veronica asked trying to keep the shock out of her voice. Part of her had expected like this, but seeing her little girl kissing the likes of Toby Cavanaugh was something that she could have done without. She had hoped to intervene before things got this far, before she lost her little girl to the man before her.

"I... I... I..." Spencer stuttered trying to formulate an answer, but she knew anything she said would be the wrong thing, but staying silent ran the risk of making things seem worse than they were. "We didn't do anything wrong."

"Didn't do anything wrong?" her father repeated. "How can you tell me that is not wrong? You lied to us Spencer, again."

"Lied about what?" Melissa asked from her place across the table, but got no response are her parents were too focused on her sister.

"I didn't lie! Well not exactly... I just didn't tell you because I knew that this would happen! Mom you said you'd give Toby a chance, please believe me when I say that it didn't go any further."

"I don't think I can Spencer." Her mother sighed "It's almost like I don't know you anymore. It seems like that every passing day, you try your best to distance yourself from us. You don't talk to us anymore, you don't spend time with us a family. Spencer, ever since Alison's funeral you've been pulling away."

"I know." Spencer nodded. "But you can't blame me for that! You have no idea what losing Ali was like; the only people who did were Hanna, Emily and Aria. None of you ever bother to ask how I was feeling; you acted like I should just get over it, then after everything with Wren none of you would even talk to me properly. And I know I sort of deserved it, but you all pushed me away when I needed my family. So forgive me if I turned to the girls more, they took the time to listen to me. They didn't care when I couldn't be perfect, they knew that being in pain wasn't an imperfection. Last year... I had no-one to turn to. No-one."

"You always have us." Her mother cut in, but Spencer merely shook her head.

"No I didn't. But I tried to, I done every little thing you asked me, even the things that I would rather have done without. But it never seemed to be enough. I didn't have my friends because we couldn't be in the same room as each other without being in pain. Yet I had no-one to talk about it with. Now I have those people back, and I have Toby who makes me feel like I don't change. Like it's perfectly alright, just to be who I am."

"We think that too sweetheart." Peter said finally calming down.

"No, no you don't." Spencer shrugged. "You never have, if you did you wouldn't try to change me so much. I used to feel like my life wasn't my own, like I just had to follow what you two wanted, and I know I want some of the same things but... I mess up sometimes. I'm sixteen, it's not realistic to think that I can get everything right the first time. But when I get something wrong, you made it seem worse than it was, I used to be terrified that I would get something wrong, because I thought if you found out you wouldn't love me. How wrong is that? A daughter shouldn't have to fear that her parents would stop loving her. I did though, for so many years. I don't have to try with my friends though, they happen to like me, screw-ups included. You can't take that away from me."

"This isn't friend behaviour Spencer!" Her father shouted waving the photos in front of her, he was still angry about the photos but a larger part of him was wounded by Spencer's words. He knew that he pushed his daughter's, but he never knew that Spencer felt like that. He had failed as a parent if his daughter, his baby girl, truly believed; even for a second that he didn't love her.

"No, it's not." Spencer shook her head, taking the pictures from her father. "But we are friends, that was just... Just..."

"Just?" her mother promoted.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" Melissa demanded again, Spencer didn't answer, choosing instead to hug the pictures closer to herself. Suddenly she stood up and grabbed the envelope from Spencer, her mouth falling open slightly at the photos. She pulled the photos fully out of the envelope and a piece of paper fell from the envelope at the same time, landing gracefully on the floor. Spencer made a dive for the scrunched up note, but her father picked it up before she had the chance.

"_Thought you should know what your daughter was hiding. If I was you, I wouldn't trust a single word she says; after all you can't trust a little liar. Ask her what that means! – kisses A_" Peter read, as Spencer diverted her gaze to the floor. "What does that mean Spencer? Are you lying to us? Who is this 'A'?"

"I don't know what it means, no I'm not lying and I can honestly say that I have no idea who A is." Spencer answered; well at least she wasn't lying about that last bit. Every time she thought she knew who 'A' was, something happened that would disrupt her entire theory.

"And we're supposed to believe that? Whoever this is seems to know something we don't. Spencer, we won't ask again so you need to be honest with us, what does the note mean?"

"I... already told you that I don't know." Spencer muttered.

"Spencer." Peter shook his head. "How can we trust you when you can't be honest with us?"

"But I am being honest!" Spencer shot back. "You don't believe me when I'm telling you the truth, that's not my fault!"

"Isn't it?" Peter asked. "What happened to our daughter? The one who's main priority was school? The one who strived to be the best? The one who made informed and smart decisions? The one who wouldn't copy a paper, the one who wouldn't lie, the one who wouldn't sneak off in the middle of the night..."

"She grew up!" Spencer cut in. "And I know I messed up lately, but I'm still me. I still get good grades and as much as you don't believe it, I do make good decisions."

"Spencer." Veronica said "I can't talk to you right now, it's like you're a different person, and I think it's mostly to do with him. He's not a good influence on you Spencer and I do not want you near him. And this time, I'll make sure that you don't go near him."

"How are you going to do that? Lock me in my room?" Spencer demanded.

"If we have to!" Peter barked.

"I think you should leave." Melissa suggested to Toby, in a way that left no room for argument. "Look at the mess you made for Spencer, I think it would be best if you never speak to her again, look at what you trying to help does."

"Spencer?" Toby said softly, causing the girl in question to turn to him. "Do you want me to leave? I don't care about what your family wants, do you want me to leave?"

"It might be best." Spencer muttered. "I'll call you later. I'm so sorry about tonight. I just honestly thought... I thought they might actually try to get along with you for my sake, stupid me huh?"

"It's not your fault." Toby whispered. "I'll speak with you later."

"Bye." Spencer whispered back, as she watched Toby walk out of her house. Then she was left alone with her family, with the people she was meant to feel safe around, but in reality the one person who she completely trusted had just left. Now she was left alone, with only hurt feelings as a defence.

"Spencer, we need to talk about this." Her father said holding both the note and photo's up.

"No we don't." Spencer said, not facing her family, instead still watching the door as if Toby would change his mind and come running back in at any moment. "There's no point. You don't care about what I want, so why don't you just tell me what you're going to do."

"Fine, if you want to play it that way." Her father sighed. "You are not to leave this house without one of us with you. Should you want to spend time with Hanna, Emily or Aria they can come here, or we will drive you to their house, and pick you up after we inform their parents not to let you leave their house. We will also drive you to and from school, and to any extra practice's you may need. Do you have a problem with any of this?"

"Like it would matter if I did!" Spencer said, before turning on her heels before storming up to her room. She heard the little bleep from her laptop, and she felt her heart stop. She walked over to it, opening the newest e-mail, not even bothering to check who it was from, she knew already.

_Looks like our Juliet found her Romeo, but you know how that story goes. Liars don't deserve happy ever afters', and I'll make sure you don't get yours. – love A _


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer lay in her bed looking up at her ceiling; she could hear her family and Ian downstairs discussing her. She glanced at her phone and knew what she had to do. She grabbed her jacket and stormed down the stairs, she seen her family look up at her, and then she seen her father's face contort into a frown.

"We told you're not going out."

"I want to go to Emily's. You said I could go, so long as one of you drove. And I want to go to Emily's!"

"You can't just demand to go somewhere." Her father informed her.

"Peter, maybe it would be best if we let Spencer stay with Emily tonight." Veronica sighed. "She needs the time to calm down and maybe letting her spend time with Emily will help make her see sense, after all Emily realised that she made a mistake with Toby."

"Fine." Peter relented eventually. "But you are not to leave Emily's house."

"Fine." Spencer said in a mock huff, to be honest she was going to go into Emily's and then leave and ask Toby to meet her outside his house. She needed to apologise for earlier. She followed her Dad out to his car, and spent the entire journey sulking. When her father pulled up outside of Emily's house, she slammed the door shut, not bothering to say goodbye. She walked up to Emily's door and chapped softly. Her father had already called her friends parents to ask that should she go to one of their houses, that they made sure she stayed, however what Spencer had omitted was that tonight, Mrs Fields had a prior commitment, so that it was just Emily in the house.

"Spence?" Emily asked when she opened the door, and stepped aside to let her friend in. Once his daughter was inside, Peter drove away.

"So I need to ask you a favour?" Spencer asked twirling her hands.

"What is it?" Emily asked. "I heard your Dad on the phone with my Mom earlier, what happened?"

"Well... Can I be honest with you?"

"Always."

"Over the past couple of weeks, me and Toby, we've become close."

"I know that."

"No, _close_ Em."

"Oh."

"I mean it's nothing serious, and we've only kissed a few times but... I don't know. I think I could really fall for him. I mean, he just gets me you know. He actually asks what I want, and I'm not used to that. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Can't I enjoy my over-rational friend trying to justify falling in love?"

"Hey I am not overly rational! And how said anything about love?"

"You didn't have to say it, I can see it."

"You're not mad?" Spencer asked biting her lip slightly, she had been meaning to ask this for weeks but had always freaked out at the thought of the answer. She wasn't sure what she would do if Emily wasn't happy with the idea of Spencer and Toby. On one hand Spencer had lost Emily once before, and she didn't want to do that again. But on the other hand she wasn't sure what she would do without Toby now.

"No." Emily replied honestly "Why would I be mad?"

"Because you were friends with him first." Spencer said. "And I gave you hell about it. I guess I just need you to be OK with the idea of me and Toby for me to do anything about it."

"I don't own Toby." Emily laughed. "And if he makes you happy, and you make him happy I don't see a problem."

"Well, see that's where I need a favour." Spencer said.

"Why?"

"Because we have a problem. My family, I'm sort of banned from seeing Toby. That's why my dad phoned earlier, I'm only allowed to go to your house, and Aria and Hanna's, on the prevision that I stay in the house at all times. And I have to be drove there, I can't even go to school by myself. So I need a cover. In case they phone, say I'm in the shower, and then text me so I can get back over here by the time they phone again. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I mean I do still owe you for that whole Maya thing. And you did let me stay at your house when I got drunk, because you know as well as I do, Mom would have killed me if I came home like that!"

"Yeah, well I'm more worried about my parents killing Toby. They said some horrible things about him. And... I asked him to leave, I just couldn't stand it, Toby having to listen while my family tried their best to equate him with the devil. And don't give me that look, I'm well aware that I done the same, I just... know better now. And he just stood there taking it, because he was putting my feelings above his."

"Go." Emily said. Normally she would have taken time to tease her friend, but Spencer seemed like all she needed right now was someone not in the house.

"Really?"

"Sure, so long as you can get back here before your Dad decides to swarm the place."

"Promise." Spencer smiled, before running out of Emily's house and onto the street where she seen Toby outside of his house working on his motorbike. She smiled at how calm he looked, he deserved to be happy, it's not like he was given much opportunity to be happy lately.

"So think you can spare me five minutes away from your bike?" Spencer asked walking up to him, seeing him life his head in confusion, almost like he hadn't expected her to come.

Toby left the Hastings' in a sour mood. He would be lying if he said their words hadn't hurt him, but he was more worried about the girl he left behind. She had asked him to leave, but he was sure that she hadn't asked him because she didn't want to be near him, more that she wanted to save him from her family. It was a mystery to him that she would think that way, he had never really had anyone care about him enough to sacrifice themselves. And in her own way, that is what she had just done. Toby knew how much Spencer vied for her family's approval, and she was willing to take all of their criticism to spare him anymore.

Toby decided that sometimes being with Spencer seemed like a dream. When he was with her, he didn't feel like an outcast, he felt like he belonged somewhere. If someone had told him last year that he would do anything to keep Spencer safe and happy, he probably would have laughed. He would never let her be in pain, but he wouldn't feel the _need_ to save her for much more personal reasons that civic duty. Also if the same person told him last year that he would end up falling for one Miss Spencer Hastings, he would have insisted they go and get some help to get over their delusional state. And yet both of these had happened, and he had someone began to fall for Spencer. He wasn't a big fan of relationships, his parents had split up, and after Jenna... He had began to think that he would be better off living alone for the rest of his life. Then after everything with Alison and being falsely accused he thought that no-one could want him. Then she came bursting into life.

He never thought that he would be thankful for needing a tutor. He knew Spencer had other motives for coming to his house, but she had needed a cover, and if he hadn't needed a tutor he was fairly certain that none of this would have happened. When he arrived back at his house, he couldn't bear the thought of going inside, after tonight the last thing he needed was Jenna reminding him, yet again, that Spencer would never understand him like she did. The truth of the matter was the exact opposite though; no-one had never understood him like Spencer. He decided instead to try and mend his motorcycle some more, it relaxed him and this way he would stay occupied while waiting for a text, call, e-mail or anything else from Spencer to let him know that she was OK.

After a while, he needed to go inside to get a drink of water. He stood next to the sink, and found his thoughts going back to earlier. Spencer had stuck up for him, and that meant more to him than he could ever tell her, or tell anyone really. He wasn't sure he could even explain it himself. He walked back outside, and had knelt down next to his bike. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard footsteps behind him.

"So think you can spare me five minutes away from your bike?"

"Spencer?" he asked confused. He was fairly certain that she wouldn't have been allowed out of her house for the next ten years at least, so seeing her in front of him was somewhat surprising. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you." She said simple, as if it was the most obvious in the world. "I just... I needed you to know that what my family said... I don't believe any of it. And I just needed to see that you were OK. I'm so stupid! I should never have left you alone with them like that. I am so sorry for whatever they done to you."

"It's not your fault." He reminded her. "Are you OK? I didn't think that they would let you out of the house."

"Well, I'm meant to be at Em's."

"I'm surprised they let you this far. Weren't they worried you'd sneak over."

"Well, they think that I can't. Dad drove me here, and he's meant to pick me up tomorrow morning. They phone everyone's parents and informed them that I wasn't allowed to leave their house if I was over, except Mrs Fields is out tonight."

"Really?" Toby asked shocked. "They really don't want you to see me do they?"

"No." Spencer replied honestly. "And I know that it won't help much, but I wouldn't take their words to heart. They can't read people; I mean they still let Ian walk around like he is some kind of god. It's like he can do no wrong in their eyes, so what do they know about people who actually are good? If it makes you feel any better, they're not exactly Spencer's biggest fans at the moment."

"Because of me." Toby replied subdued, hating that her family were punishing just for being friends with him.

"Not just because of that." Spencer shrugged. "They think I have some kind of dysfunction where I want everything Melissa has."

"What do you mean?"

"Well there was Wren, Ian and that stupid paper. It's like Melissa can do no wrong, whereas I get to the screwed up child."

"That's not fair."

"I think it's better than your situation."

"What do you mean?" Toby asked freezing slightly, there was no way that she could about him and Jenna. Right?

"I... We did something, kind of really wrong a while ago. If I tell you something, can you promise not to tell anyone else?"

"Of course."

"Do you remember homecoming?"

He gave a look as if to say _"Do you think that I could forget"._

"Right, well... someone told us that... They said that... Emily was in trouble. And we thought... We thought that..."

"That I was going to hurt her." Toby replied, trying to hide his hurt.

Spencer nodded slightly "I'm sorry for thinking it, but we were just so worried about Emily. The person sending the messages, they made it seem like Emily... like she wasn't going to be around after homecoming. So we needed to find out why. Hanna was working for Sean's mother at the time, and that was the same building as..."

"My therapist." Toby filled in the blank. "But has that got to... The file? The file went missing that night."

"Hanna took it." Spencer whispered. "I am so, so sorry."

"So you read it?"

Spencer nodded again. "And then Jenna went to see Emily and..."

"I promise that I never... hurt Jenna." Toby whispered.

"I know." Spencer whispered back, not sure what to do now. "I just... I'm sorry you have to live through it. You don't deserve it. Sometimes I wish we could freeze time when we were in the motel, and it was just us, everything seemed so easy. Like if it was just us, nothing could go wrong."

"I know how you feel." Toby said.

"But..." Spencer started and then stopped biting the side of her lip, and Toby became worried. Was she going to say that she didn't want to see him again because their lives were so complicated?

"What's wrong Spencer?"

"Nothing's wrong." Spencer replied quickly. "It's just that... It sounds so stupid, and it might ruin things but... I think... I think that I like you."

"I knew we were friends." Toby sighed, relief flooding through him.

"No!" Spencer shook her head fiercely. "I think I _like_ you."

And that's when Toby knew what she was telling him. He paused in shock; he had never thought that she could feel that way about him. She was one of the best people he knew, she was one of the smartest, beautiful, loyal, funny and determined girls he had ever met. He knew that he was falling for her, but even in best dreams he had never imagine her reciprocating the feeling. Spencer however, took his silence to mean that he didn't feel the same, so stood up somewhat embarrassed.

"Sorry." She muttered "I shouldn't have said anything. I should be go now, Em will be wondering wh..."

She was cut off then by Toby pressing his lips softly to hers. When he pulled back, he rested his forehead against hers.

"I think I like you too." He smiled at her.

She laughed slightly and then felt her phone vibrate. Spencer felt her blood freeze. When she took her phone out she sighed in relief.

"It's Em, Dad phoned, so I need to get back before he phones again." Spencer told Toby.

"I'll see you later?"

"Even if I have to climb out my window." Spencer laughed walking back over to Emily's house. Toby watched her go, all the while thinking that French was his new favourite subject without a question.


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer woke up the next morning momentarily confused by her surroundings, then she remembered where she was. She had fallen asleep on Emily's floor last night, so her neck was stiff but she pushed herself up. She heard her phone ring, and knew who it must be.

"Hello." She said picking it up wondering what one of her parents was on chaperone duty.

"Spencer, can you be ready in five minutes?" came her mother's voice.

"Yeah."

"We need to have a talk when you get home, finalise some things."

"Like the conditions of my prison sentence?"

"Spencer." Her mom warned.

"What? You're keeping me locked up, you're controlling my routine, you're... Ow!" Spencer squealed when Emily hit her over the head with the pillow she was holding.

"Five minutes Spencer." Her mother said before hanging up.

"What was that for?" Spencer asked indigently, turning to face Emily.

"You were making things ten times worse. If you kept going that way, you wouldn't even be allowed to see us, and we kind of need you. Aria and Hanna are going to talk to Caleb to see why he was working with Jenna, so we need you around when we find out why. You're the one who sees the problems with fake stories, plus it wouldn't be the same without you. We all deserve to know what is happening."

"I think there's a lot of stuff we should know." Spencer shrugged. "Sometimes I think that maybe knowing what happened that night... Maybe it would make things a little better. Like Ali can finally rest in peace knowing whoever hurt her is paying for it. I hate that Ian just gets to walk around like he deserves to be free, when he's the one who hurt our best friend. Ali had a bright future and he took it from her! I hate being at my house, it's like there's no escape from him there. He's always there, but of course I have to grin and bear it otherwise my parents might actually make me see a shrink."

"Spence, we'll find a way to prove it was him. I won't let Ali's killer get away with hurting her, and you know if it ever gets too weird or too scary, that you can always come and stay with one of us."

"Thank you." Spencer replied gathering her things. "I should probably go wait outside. I'll talk to you later, bye Em."

"See you later Spence." Emily smiled, as Spencer made her way out of Emily's house. Despite herself she felt her gaze flick over to the Cavanaugh's garden disappointment seeping through her when she seen that Toby wasn't there. Then she seen her mother pull up, Spencer got into the passenger side, not bothering to say hello. The drive may have been short, but it was still one of the most awkward car journeys of Spencer's life. When they finally walked into their house, Spencer saw everyone sitting together, and much to her dismay that included Ian.

"Is this going to take long? Because I have an English essay that needs to be finished." Spencer said before sitting down.

"It won't take long." Her father replied. "We just worked out a schedule."

"We?" Spencer asked, her gaze flickering to Ian, who was wearing a smug smile. How was she the only one who managed to see what he was really like?

"Yes, we Spencer." Her mother said while sitting next to her father. "We all care about you, and we all want to help keep you safe."

"Safe?"

"Toby Cavanaugh isn't the safest person in town Spencer, you should know that. It is your friends who end up getting hurt. And I won't let him touch you."

"But..."

"Before you say he didn't hurt Alison again, there was still your friend Emily getting hurt at homecoming because of him..."

"No she fell, Toby took her to the hospital and..."

"He blinded his step-sister Spencer." Her father spoke over her "If he can hurt family, he can surely hurt you!"

"He didn't do it!" she screamed standing up.

"And how would you know?" her father barked standing up, so that he was staring down at her "You weren't there."

"I..." Spencer stopped herself before saying that she was there "It just doesn't make sense for it to be Toby."

"And what does make sense Spencer? Or are you going to tell us that was Ian too?"

"That's not fair." Spencer muttered sitting back down.

"Are you going to listen this time?" Peter asked.

Spencer just shrugged, whatever she said would be in vain anyway, and at least staying quiet she would earn some helpful brownie points.

"So we have decided upon a schedule. Should you want to go to one of your friends houses', I will take on Fridays, your mother will drive you on Saturday's, you will spend Sunday here, or at the library should you need to study, Melissa has offered to drive you there, and stay with you until you are ready to come home. Any problems so far?"

Spencer shook her head, it wasn't too bad, but something told her that something she wouldn't agree with was coming.

"So that leaves us with the issue of school. Both I and your mother leave early for work, so we can't take you, it would be inconvenient for Melissa to take you so..."

"No!" Spencer protested, immediately knowing the end of the sentence. "You cannot be serious!"

"Spencer it makes sense for Ian to drive you, he has to go to school anyway and..."

"I don't want him to!"

"Spencer, we would fell better knowing you're with someone we trust."

"But what about me? What about who I trust?"

"Honey." Veronica sighed, going into what Spencer deemed her 'I know better than you' mode "Your judgement hasn't been the best lately and..."

"So it doesn't matter that I wouldn't feel safe?"

"Sweetheart, we're not discussing it anymore." Veronica stated simply before leaving the room with Peter. Melissa stood up to leave but paused when Ian didn't follow her.

"Ian?" she asked quietly.

"I'll be there in a minute." He smiled, and then as Melissa left he rounded on Spencer. "So car-pool."

"I'll find a way out of it." Spencer stated.

"Yeah, you keep digging that hole you're making. Haven't you got it yet? Every time you try to pin the blame on me, you end up looking guiltier."

"I know you did it." Spencer replied boldly refusing to let him know how much he scared her. "We seen the tree, we seen the extended cut of the video the police have..."

"Even if that was true, how are you going to prove it? Maybe you and your friends should give up playing amateur detectives; it would be safer for you all."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a fact. Look where it's got you so far." Ian said darkly, before walking out of the backdoor towards the barn. Spencer tried to hold her tears in before sprinting towards her room. She collapsed onto her bed, and looked to her bedside table. On it rested some photo's mostly ones from the past year, shining diamonds in a year of overwhelming darkness. But there was one in particular that stood; it was one taken two years ago, when it was the five of them. It was taken a week before Ali had disappeared, but Spencer kept it out to remind herself that Ali may not be with them now, but she was before. Sometimes Spencer swore she seen Ali's form in her old room, and felt a rush of happiness, until she remembered that Ali was gone.

"_You're already dead to me." _

Oh what she wouldn't give to just speak to Ali again, tell her that she hadn't meant what she had said. She had just been mad; she had never imagined that those would be the last words worth anything that she would get to say to Ali. She lay her head down on her pillow, and as a few tears fell, Spencer slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Spencer's eyelids fluttered open, as she took in her surroundings. She was in the barn, but Melissa and Ian weren't there, instead she seen Hanna, Emily and Aria. She suddenly realised that she was asleep; after all she hadn't been transported back to the night Ali died had she? And this was definitely that night. The red cups scattered around the room, where they had fallen when they had went to sleep. And that's when Spencer noticed that Ali was already missing.

"Ali." Spencer whispered as if her friend would magically appear. When she got no response, she stood up and walked out of the barn, scanning the perimeter but not seeing her friend, then she felt her feet move on their own accord. The layout of everything didn't feel like a dream, more like some sort of memory. But why _this_ night? Spencer was fairly certain that she knew everything about this night, every terrifying inch of it was written clearly in her memory. She saw a flash of blonde slightly ahead of her.

"Ali" Spencer heard herself call desperately. "Ali, come back! Where are you going?"

But Alison either hadn't heard her, or she was ignoring her.

"Fine!" Spencer shouted at Ali's retreating back, she was still annoyed at Ali for earlier. She couldn't believe that Ali had threatened to tell Melissa everything, it wasn't the kind of thing best friends did. They were meant to keep each other's secrets, after all hadn't they all lied about the Jenna thing to protect Ali? And in retrospect Spencer had only kissed Ian, Ali had blinded someone albeit by accident but still, surely that should count for something?

"We don't need you there anyway." Spencer called, getting a flashback to earlier that night. She had began to storm back to the barn, when she stopped a feeling of unease washing over her. She was fairly certain that she had heard Ali scream, and not in a joyful way either. Ali had sounded petrified, and Ali had never even seemed scared before. Spencer took off as fast as she could to where she had seen Ali, she heard something crack but she couldn't stop to see what. When she got to the spot where she had seen Ali, Spencer was meant with darkness.

"Ali!" Spencer called out desperately. "Ali, please say something!"

"Ali." She whimpered after a prolonged silence. And that's when things changed. It was like Spencer was split in two, her past self began to walk back to the barn, whereas current Spencer stood there.

"Ali needs help!" Current Spencer screamed at her past self, as if she could be heard. Spencer bit her lip wanting to wake up and then noticed something gleaming next to her. Was this why she had gone back to this night? It must have been what she had stepped on earlier, Spencer bent down to examine what it was, and almost recoiled. She would know this bracelet anywhere. After all she had spent hours picking it, in the hope of impressing the person she was giving it to. Melissa. Spencer had wanted to say sorry for kissing Ian, and happening to "just find" a present Melissa would like seemed to be a good idea. It wasn't too strange for something of Melissa's to be next the family's barn, but this specific bracelet... Spencer had given it to her that morning, meaning that Melissa who hadn't been home since, had to be there now.

* * *

Spencer sat bolt upright in her bed, and heard her computer chime. Pushing the blanket down, Spencer hesitantly walked over to her computer. She opened up the e-mail from the apparent 'unknown' knowing that it had to be 'A'.

_Married for love or an Alibi? Know who I'm talking about yet? Here's a hint - You didn't the first time. Kisses – A_

"What?" Spencer whispered. She had got it wrong the first time? How could she have got it wrong? Everything they had found, everything 'A' had given them... everything pointed to Ian. So how could she have got it wrong? The only other person it could be was Melissa, but Spencer refused to believe that for two reasons. One – what reason did Melissa have for wanting to hurt Alison? But the other one was the reason Spencer refused to believe it – if it had been Melissa, how could she so easily stand back and watch her sister suffer?

No, this was clearly 'A' messing with her. After all, showing up at the police station screaming that her sister killed Alison with no proof would just make her look more suspicious. Spencer shook her head, she just wished that the police would actually do something constructive instead of trailing her. Ian was right in her backyard, why wouldn't they give her theory a chance at least?

"Spencer." Her mother called snapping Spencer out of her day dream.

"Coming." Spencer walked down the stairs, going as slow as she could without actually stopping. "What is it?"

"We're going out for dinner, and we need you to come." Her mother said.

"Because I'm not to be trusted by myself?"

"Spencer, please not now!" Her mother sighed. "Yes we want you with us. But we also need you there as your father is meeting a new client, and family is very important to them, so we need everyone to be there. And to be on their best behaviour, I know you're annoyed with us but can you be civil tonight?"

"Fine." Spencer sighed.

"Now please go and get dressed. We need to leave in thirty minutes."

Spencer nodded mutely and climbed back up to her room. If she had to be under 24 hour supervision, the least they could do was let her order whatever she wanted, without the normal guidelines that she had to order whatever their guests were having.

* * *

Spencer sat in the backseat of her father's car, her parents in the front seats. She was just glad that Melissa and Ian had decided to drive in a different car. Spencer heard her phone beep and seen her mother glance back at her.

"It's just Hanna." Spencer said showing her Mom the screen. Spencer shook her head and opened up the text.

_Come over to mine? Me and Aria have something really important to tell you and Em! X_

"Mom, Dad can I go to Hanna's tonight after dinner?"

"It's Sunday Spence." Her father pointed out, glancing at her in the review mirror.

"But it's important!"

"Spencer, which celeb is dating who isn't important."

Spencer scoffed "I don't pay attention to any of that. This is actually important!"

"Spencer do you really expect us to bend the rules the first weekend we set them?"

"But... Can they come over to our house?"

"No. We want you to spend Sunday in the house. And if my client wasn't leaving town tomorrow, you wouldn't be out tonight either."

"But Hanna needs to talk to me!"

"Spencer, we said no and that's final." Her father said, almost challenging her to disagree with him. Spencer sat back further into her seat and clicked the reply button.

**_Can't come over. Guards say no visiting hours on a Sunday. Call me later? - S_**

Spencer didn't have to wait long for the answering beep.

_Really? I hate ur parents right now! We need you! X_

**_I want to be there! Sort of cloning though it's not going to happen. Want to swap parents? –S_**

_No thanks! I'll stick with my screwed up life, I'll tell you tomorrow. Stay safe! X_

"Stay safe?" Spencer whispered.

"Did you say something Spencer?" her mother asked, turning around.

"No." Spencer replied quickly, while wondering what Hanna had meant. Stay safe? Why would she feel the need to put that on at the end? It's not like they weren't used to somehow ending up in dangerous situations, so why would Hanna feel the need to put it on? She didn't have much time to dwell on it though, as her father pulled into the restaurant car park. She got out of the car, as carefully as she could. She had put on a black dress that floated down to her knees, if it was up to her she would have out on something less formal, but it was her parents rules she was following. She stepped out of the car and seen Ian pull into the slot next to them, he then got out and walked around to the other side of the car to help Melissa out.

"You look nice Spence." Melissa beamed. "Excited about tonight?"

"Why would I be? We're just going to dinner for one of Dad's clients, we've done this millions of time growing up. They talk business while we pretend to listen carefully to whatever their children are prattling on about."

"Just keep an open mind, you never know when something will surprise you." Melissa smiled.

"OK..." Spencer answered hesitantly.

"Girls." Peter said. "I know that this goes without saying, but I want you both to be civil to our guests, and I want everyone to be civil to each other." Then he looked directly at Spencer "Are we clear."

Spencer rolled her eyes: translation – "Spencer, don't say that Ian killed your old best friend".

"Crystal." Spencer smiled.

"No snarky comments at dinner either." Her father replied.

Spencer nodded, and followed her parents into the restaurant, only realising then that she was the only solo Hastings. When they got into the restaurant, they took the seats at the front of the room, waiting for their guests to show up. After ten minutes Spencer saw a group of people walk in and her father stand up. After some slight discussion, her father came back over and smiled at them all.

"We've made some changes to our seating arrangement. Spencer? We thought that being with the adults might wear a little thin for you, so we wondered if you would like to sit with the Barnes' children?"

"Children?" Spencer scrunched her nose up at the idea with sitting with a bunch of five year olds.

"Don't worry; they're the same age as you." Her father said upon seeing his daughter's face.

"OK, then." Spencer shrugged.

"Great." Her father beamed, before turning back to the apparent Barnes's "Timothy, this is my wife Veronica, my son-in-law Ian Thomas and my daughters Melissa and Spencer."

Timothy smiled politely back. "This is my wife Jane, my son Bradley, his wife Elizabeth and my youngest son Anthony."

After a quick round of practised hand-shakes and air kisses, Peter cleared his throat.

"Spencer, Anthony, we have got a table just for you two, so you won't be bored." Peter smiled at them. The waiter came over then and took them to their tables sitting Spencer and Anthony at their table first. And that's when Spencer realised something, you had to book a table here, so this was pre-meditated. She heard herself scoff.

"Worked out you're being set-up then?" Anthony smiled.

"Yeah." Spencer rolled her eyes. "Probably should have noticed before."

"So what did you do?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well I'm guessing there's a reason for all of this?" Anthony smiled. "I know mine, but I'll wait until you tell me yours."

"How very charming." Spencer laughed. "My parents don't approve of my new friend."

"Friend?" Anthony raised his eyebrows, then seen Spencer's glare. "Right, intrusion sorry. Well I guess fair is fair, want to know why I'm here?"

"What?"

"I got..." Anthony said leaning closer. "A 'B' on history test."

"Seriously?" Spencer laughed.

"My parents don't take imperfections well."

"Mine either."

"Anyway, my parents heard about your father's perfect little daughter and thought that spending time with you might help me get my act together."

"And I'm guessing my parents wanted me to make new friends and forget Toby." Spencer muttered. Then heard her phone ring. She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face at the caller.

"Can you cover for me? Say I went to the bathroom or something, I'll only be a few minutes."

"Sure." Anthony said. "If you tell my parents we were talking about the world war when we leave."

"Deal." Spencer laughed standing up, and walking outside quickly pressing the answer button.

"Hi." Spencer said, resting against the cold wall.

"Hi, you took a while to answer your phone." Toby's voice floated down the phone. "How are you? You're parents aren't treating you too badly are they?"

"No, actually we're out at dinner right now. Some business meeting of Dad's." Spencer cut off the 'plus a secret set-up' bit.

"Oh, do you need to get back then?"

"Not right now. I have some time. How are you?"

"I'm good. I've nearly got my bike working. Think you can sneak out for a ride?"

"Maybe, but I'm not going to."

"Scared?"

"No! It's just stupid."

"It is not. You're just scared."

"I am not."

"Then let me take you for a rife when I manage to fix it properly."

"No."

"Fine." Toby sighed. "But I will get you on it."

"Will not!"

"Not even if I let you win at scrabble."

"Let me win?" Spencer scoffed. "I don't need you to let me win."

"I think motel trip number one proves otherwise."

"Well as much fun as this is I should get back inside." Spencer sighed. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye." Spencer muttered hanging up. She walked back into the restaurant and over to her table. "I hope you weren't too bored."

"Not really." Anthony shrugged "Can't complain, when neither of us really wants to be here."

Spencer nodded, then seen her sister looking at her. "Hey, I have an idea."

"What?" Anthony asked.

"We fake being friends."

"And why would we do that?"

"Well you need someone to help 'get you back on track' and I need someone to help prove to my parents I can make good choices, or at least one's they approve of, in order to be let out of the house again."

"So it's a win-win?"

"Yeah." Spencer nodded.

"Deal." Anthony sighed eventually, offering Spencer his hand.

Spencer leaned over and shook it. If this went to plan, she wouldn't have to sneak out anymore to see Toby. Spencer looked back over at her family, who were glancing over at her with smiles on their faces.

"Yes." Spencer thought "This might not take long at all."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Just a quick update becuase I've been focusing on school and deadlines etc. And I will be developing the Melissa storyline further in the next chapter. _

Spencer slammed the car door shut. That was the worst thing she had ever been through, and that says a lot. She saw Ian get out the other side of the car as she stormed away. Despite her best efforts (she had even resorted to pleading) her parents had refused to budge on who was driving her to school. She had however, managed to convince them to let Hanna drive her home. She was walking across the car park to the steps when she seen someone very familiar standing across the street looking at her. Glancing behind her, she made sure that Ian couldn't see her before crossing the road.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Jenna needed a ride." Toby shrugged. "And I wanted to see if you were alright."

"I said I was fine, I was just worried about you." Spencer replied. "I don't believe any of what they said, you know that right?"

Toby nodded quietly.

"I mean it! You're nothing like what they think you are or even what most people in this town think you're like. They don't know what they're talking about. I mean look at me, I realised how stupid I was being, I just wish that more people would realise that your one of the nicest people in this town."

"I wouldn't go that far." Toby mutter, embarrassed by Spencer's words.

"I would. You were there for me, when I was horrible to you. And I'm not even just talking about after Ali went missing; I'm talking about before it as well. I done what every Hastings did and judged you before I really got to know you, and we all let you take the blame for the fire... You know, I don't admit I'm wrong much, but I will this time."

"I'm not exactly innocent Spencer." Toby shrugged.

"Who is?" Spencer replied. "I'm certainly not. There are so many things I would change if I could, but we can't dwell on the past too much, and _we_ can't focus on the future, all we have is the present. I know it's not great for either of us, and I know it might be selfish but... I like that we're friends, it makes things easier. I... I don't... I don't have many people that I'm close enough to, to believe that they would catch me if I fell. But I think... You remember when I said I had never had a safe place to land?"

"When you drove me to the motel." Toby nodded.

"Well... It's so cliché to say, that it almost hurt. I think I have a place to land now, with you. You've been there through everything; you helped me with getting Jenna's phone, with that message about 214, you didn't even say anything horrible when I showed up on your doorstep that first day. But it's not even that you were always there, you were the first person to ever really just see me. Not expect anything from me, I was allowed to be Spencer... And I've never had that. Being with you, it seems to take the rest of the world away. I fell... safe, it's like nothing the world throws me seems that scary when I'm with you. And now, you're not saying anything... I knew I shouldn't have said anything, I'm so..."

Spencer's apology was muffled by Toby pressing his lips over hers gently. She smiled softly up at him, as he pulled away.

"Sorry." Toby whispered, as Spencer shook her head.

"It's OK." Spencer replied. "I should..."

"Get to class?" Toby finished.

"Yeah. Another day of people staring, I don't know how you did it for so long?"

"I got used to it." He shrugged. "At least you have Emily, Hanna and Aria."

"Yeah." Spencer whispered, remembering the text from yesterday and how she still didn't know why she should 'stay safe'. "I really need to go now, call me later?"

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

With that Spencer turned around and began to walk into the building, pausing only to throw a smile at Toby over her shoulder. As she reached her locker, she went to unpack her books when she seen someone out of the corner of her eye.

"Anthony? What are you doing here?"

"I transferred." He replied walking up to her.

"But... but your parents aren't even in town, how did you transfer?"

"Haven't you ever been home alone? And they signed the papers before they left. And before you ask, no I didn't know you went here. So does lover boy go here?"

"I already told you we're friends. Not that I need to explain anything to you."

"You do if you want me to be your cover."

"And I'm yours for when you want to go out partying instead of staying home and studying, so don't pretend that it's some great injustice for you to pretend that we're studying."

"Touché, so what class do you have first."

"AP English."

"Taught by Mr Fitz? Well then I guess I'll see you there."

As Anthony walked away, Hanna walked up to Spencer with one eyebrow raised. "And who is that?"

"Anthony. He's one of Dad's client's son."

"Cute. But I thought you and To..."

"Shh!" Spencer cut in, knowing what Hanna was going to say next. "We're just friends. But I think... that it may be becoming more than that. But I sort of got banned from seeing him, and I can't even see him in secret since my parents have me monitored 24/7, so I need to prove to them that I can be trusted."

"You lost me."

"Well you know that Mom and Dad don't really approve of Toby?"

"Who doesn't know that?" Hanna quipped.

"Well anyway, they like Anthony, and I just figured that by being friends with people they trust, might make them more inclined to trust me to be on my own."

"So you can see Toby right?"

"Yeah." Spencer whispered back. "I hate how I've become of those girls who lie for a boy, but... Toby's different. It's not his fault that my parents don't trust him, he's been through so much for me... I mean Jenna gave him hell after that phone thing and... Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"It's... something I can't talk about here."

"Hanna is something wrong? Is this about what happened yesterday?"

"I can't talk about it in school Spence."

"But I'm not allowed to go anywhere else until the weekend."

"It's too risky to talk about here. Can I come over to your house after school? I can show you then."

"Doubtful, besides I have to get a ride home from Ian."

"You're kidding me?"

"Sadly, no. Apparently they don't trust me not to go a detour past Toby's house, and oh-so-wonderful Ian ever so kindly volunteered to drive." Spencer's voice took a sugary sweet tone at the end, as she rolled her eyes.

"Creep." Hanna scoffed.

"It's not me you need to convince, that would be my parents."

The bell rang then cutting Hanna's reply off. "Meet me at lunch." Hanna said, as she and Spencer made their way to their class. "I'll tell you then."

* * *

Spencer, Emily, Hanna and Aria all sat around Hanna's bedroom. Spencer looked at her friends, trying to guess what it was that they had to tell her.

"Guys, will someone please just tell me already?" Spencer exclaimed after a moment's silence.

"I'm getting to that." Hanna replied, rooting around in her jewellery box for something, then pulled out a small silver usb stick. "And it's more what we need to _show_ you."

"Show me?" Parroted Spencer.

Hanna powered up her laptop while beginning to explain of the previous day to Spencer. "Well you know that I went to speak to Caleb about... You know. Well he said that Jenna had paid him to basically spy on us, that she wanted him to find something for her. A key of some sort."

"A key to what?" Spencer cut in.

"We didn't know. All we knew was that Jenna told Caleb that she thought that Ali might have given one of us a key. But then Em found a key hidden in a snow globe Ali gave her the day she disappeared."

"It was for a storage location." Emily continued. "So we went, and found Ali's old lunchbox inside. You know the tweetie one? Well that was hidden inside it."

"OK, it's all set up." Hanna said, clicking on one of the videos and Spencer recognised the night it was taken immediately.

"That was... the night the Jenna thing happened. Why did Ali have this?"

"It's not just that night." Aria said. "There's hundreds of clips on that thing, one's when we were really young, and we're changing, and someone was filming us."

"What's the next one?" Spencer asked, going to click the skip button, as Hanna placed her hand over Spencer's to pause her.

"You might not want to watch that one." Hanna warned. "It's not about us, but... I don't think you should watch it."

"Why?"

"It's..." Emily started. "It's Toby and Jenna."

"So?"

"No, Spence." Emily sighed. "It's Toby and Spencer, you know..."

"What?" Spencer asked shocked.

"She... He..." Emily stuttered.

"Toby didn't really want to." Aria whispered.

"Oh." Was the only thing that slipped out of Spencer's mouth. She thought back to the other day when she and Toby had been talking about him and Jenna. Could she handle seeing it? Did she even want to see it? Then as if acting on it's on accord, her hand reached forward, pressing the next button. Watching the scene unfold before her, Spencer felt the bile raise in her throat.

"Spence?" Aria's voice sounded as if it was coming from far away, and not her place next to Spencer.

"I... I... I need some air. I'll meet you all back at school." Spencer stuttered before turning and running out of Hanna's room.

"Spencer." Emily said running down the stairs after her friend. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just need some air, really I'm fine, I'll see you later."

With that Spencer opened the door, letting the cool wind hit her face. Deciding that there was only one place that she would even consider going, she walked the familiar route to Toby's house. When she got to the house, she was surprised to find him crouching next to his motorcycle.

"Shouldn't be doing your assignments?" Spencer asked, startling Toby somewhat.

"Benefits of home schooling, I get to chose my schedule." He shrugged. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"It's lunch." Spencer smiled back.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"What?" Spencer didn't even attempt to hide the shock in her voice.

"I can see it in your eyes."

"I... Hanna found what Jenna was looking for. It was videos of us all from a couple of years ago. Some from the summer Ali went missing. And there's one... there's one... before the fire... with you and Jenna and... and..." Spencer couldn't seem to formalise the words that she was thinking, she couldn't seem to put them together in a sensible order. Every time she thought of that video, she began to feel sick all over again.

Toby seen the look in her eye, and filled in the blank. "You saw that?"

Spencer nodded her head, not being able to look at Toby in the fear that he would hate her for having seen something that he clearly wanted to keep a secret.

"I'm sorry." Toby whispered.

"You're... sorry? For what?" asked Spencer.

"I get if you want to walk away now."

"I'm not going away." Spencer replied. "You haven't done anything wrong, I should be the one who is apologising, I brought it up. But I promise that we're going to keep those videos safe."

"You can still stand to be around me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Spencer asked. "Nothing's changed."

"Then why did you come over?"

"I just..." Spencer started, pausing when she realised that she had only come on instinct "I just needed to see that you were OK."

"You came over here, risking your parents finding out, just to check that I was all right?"

"It's not like you haven't done the same for me. And it wasn't really rational, but when I seen... that, I just needed to know that you were OK. Which doesn't even make sense."

"Yes it does." Toby nodded "I feel the same way, when I hear that you're in trouble. I just wish that I could make it better for you."

"Do ever wonder how that happened? I mean it wasn't so long ago that we hated each other. And now it's like I actually miss you if I don't see you. Around the same level as the girls, I just can't imagine not being friends now."

"Do you want to come in for a little while? My parents aren't in and Jenna's at school, so there's no risk of anyone seeing us."

Spencer glanced at her watch, and seen that she should be heading back to school around now, but looking back at Toby and into his eyes which held well hidden flashes of hope, she decided that she wouldn't really be missing too much if she missed her next class. She had been missing classes lately anyway with the police and everything that was happening in her life, and her teacher's didn't seem to ever question her reasons for being absent. So even if she didn't go back to school the chances of her parents finding out were slim, so long as she was back before she had PE. If she missed that, Ian would find out, he would waste no time in telling Melissa, who in turn would automatically run to their parents.

"Yeah." Spencer said eventually "We can work on your French."

"Not exactly what I was planning."

"And what were you planning?"

"Well I might not have scrabble, but I'm sure I can find some old board game lying around. I'm pretty sure we have an old version of monopoly somewhere. Maybe you could actually beat me at that."

"Haha, I would have beaten you last time if you would have played again. How can you be so calm at losing?"

"I didn't lose. It was a draw."

Spencer blinked at him. "There's not a difference."

"Yes there is."

"No there's not, you lose or draw, either way you don't win. And drawing isn't any better than losing, all that means is that you lost, and can't even do that properly."

"If you say so." Toby remarked opening the door for her.

"I do." She said brushing past him. "So what one's your room?"

"I think we should stay out here." He muttered embarrassed, but Spencer hadn't picked up on it.

"Oh come on, you've been in mine, it's only fair that you let me see yours."

"Spencer I just don't think..."

"Bet I can guess which one it is." She laughed while running up the hall, she ran ahead of him, and got to a door which held an old plague reading "Toby's room" that had clearly been there since he was young, opening the door just as Toby caught up with her.

Spencer glanced around his bedroom, seeing his bed next to the window, an old table with some notebooks piled up in the corner, a set of shelves on his wall housing some books, an old bedside table with an alarm clock placed on top of it, a wardrobe shoved in the corner and nothing else. No poster's, no pictures, no random items that reminded him of seeming unimportant events. In short Spencer couldn't see any hints that this was somebody's permanent room. The guest room in her house seemed more inviting than this.

"It's... organised." Spencer said eventually.

"I know it's not much." Toby shrugged.

"It's fine." Spencer cut in, now registering that Toby looked uncomfortable. And his hesitance from earlier suddenly came to her mind. Feeling an embarrassed blush creep into her face, Spencer looked up at Toby trying to convey how sorry she was.

"I just never got around to redecorating when I got back from..." Toby trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence and remind Spencer of the night that everything went sour for him.

"Yeah." Spencer whispered. "Maybe we could make it more personal together. Some pictures, don't you have any pictures that you like? You know pictures of you and your friends."

"What friends? I never really had any close friends."

"Right... Well maybe we could take some. Or I know you're good at drawing; you could put some of them up. Or posters! You know bands like you like, pictures of bikes, that sort of thing. Or awards! Their always nice to look at."

"Haven't really won any." Toby shrugged "You don't need to do this."

"Do what?"

"Try to make it up to me."

"That's not what I was doing." Spencer muttered, looking at an imaginary spec of dirt on her shoe.

"Yes it is. And you don't need to. You have nothing to make up for."

"I helped ruin your life, I would say that's a pretty big thing to try and make up for. Despite knowing about the fire, I still assumed the worst in you, I thought you hurt, I called you the devil and..."

"No you didn't." Toby cut in.

"Yes I did, just not to your face."

"Oh."

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. We ruined everything for you." Spencer sat on his bed, trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall. "There's nothing I could ever do to say sorry for all of that."

"You can stop saying sorry." Toby suggested.

"What?"

"Spencer, I don't know how many times you need me to tell you, before you believe it, but I honestly forgive. I did the day I learned what you were really like, the day I learned that you weren't just Alison 2.0. I just need you to stop saying sorry."

"But..."

Toby shook his head at her. "It doesn't matter anymore; the only thing I care about is that you're safe."

"Me too." Spencer smiled. "I mean that I want you to stay safe too. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Toby looked at Spencer then, and seen the small shy smile play on her lips. He had never seen her like this before, so open. Everything she was feeling she let him see, clearly through her eyes. Toby wasn't entirely sure how to deal with that; even his own family seemed guarded around him. But here was a girl, a girl who he had grown to care for, looking at him with complete honesty. What scared him more however was the other thing shining in her eyes, trust.

As Toby stood there trying to comprehend that Spencer trusted him, the girl in question stood up, and made her way over to him. He felt her hands gently cover his, although it seemed like a ghost's touch, as if this wasn't actually happening. He looked down at her, meeting her eyes with his, and seen her tilt her head up slightly, as he lowered his to close the gap. While this kiss started out like the others, soft and sweet it slowly became more heated, both of them needing the other to realise that they cared, to tell the other person the words neither of them could say aloud yet. Spencer took a step back, her hands still in Toby's causing him to walk with her, she only stopped when she reached his bed. When she pulled back to sit on top of it, Toby realised what was happening. The way she was looking at him, so sweet and innocent, he knew what she wanted, but he also knew that there was no way they could.

"Toby?"

"We can't Spencer."

"Why?"

"We just... I can't."

"Oh, I get it." Spencer said standing up, and began to walk out of the room avoiding looking at Toby causing him to grab her arm to get her to face him, when she did he almost regretted his actions. She looked upset, and he knew he was the reason behind it.

"Get what?" he asked.

"That you don't like me... like _that_." Spencer muttered, embarrassed at her words and the fact that she thought that he liked her back. "I just thought... It doesn't matter, I'm sorry. I should go."

"No, Spencer that's not." Toby replied quickly, not letting her go. "It's not that I don't like, it's more that... I do like you."

"That doesn't make sense. If you liked me, then you wouldn't have looked so freaked out."

"Spencer..." He trailed off trying to think of a way to get her to understand what he was feeling. "I like you, and it doesn't seem like you've ever done that before, and your first time should be special. It should be with someone you trust, someone who deserves to be with you and it should be somewhere nicer than a bedroom that looks as bleak as mine."

"I don't care about where it is; I care about who it's with. And shouldn't I get a say in who it's with? And who says that you don't deserve me? If anything I'd say it's the other way around."

"No, it's not. You deserve to be with someone who hasn't had my past, you deserve to be with someone who hasn't... after everything with Jenna... You deserve to be with someone who will treat you right, someone who will look after you, someone..."

"Don't you get it?" Spencer exclaimed exasperatedly. "You do treat me right, you make sure I'm alright after something horrible happens, doesn't that show you that you look out for me? Toby I don't want someone else."

"Maybe you should."

"But you said you like me, and I like you, so I don't see the problem!"

"You don't see the problem? Spencer your parents hate me, you have to lie about being here, I don't want to be the one to cause friction in your family. With what you're going through, you're going to need your family. I can't be the one who takes them away from you."

"So you're going to let them take you away from me? You're just going to let them win? After everything... I need you."

"No you don't." Toby shook his head at her. And he honestly believed this, he knew that he needed her, but the thought of someone ever needing him was enough to make him laugh. Especially someone like Spencer, someone who let her head rule her actions, someone who didn't make rash decisions, someone who didn't trust easily... And here she was, placing her trust in him. If he was honest, his finest dreams led him to this point, but he never thought that if they actually came true that he would feel scared. Petrified actually, Toby seen in her eyes that she did trust him. And this made him nervous, he wasn't used to people needing him, he pushed people away as a self defensive mechanism, but Spencer had someone managed to fight her way through his barriers, and he had clearly done the same to her, but what scared him was that when someone put their trust in you, that's when you had the power to upset them. To let them down, and he couldn't let Spencer down, seeing a look of disappointment in her eyes and knowing he put it there might actually be impossible to deal with.

"Yes I do." She muttered back.

"No you don't." Toby's strong voice argued. "You are one of the bravest people I know, even when you're terrified you power through it. You don't need me."

"Fine, maybe I don't need you, but I want you. I want to be your friend, I want you to be able to trust me like I trust you, I want you to know that I'll be there if you have a problem, just like you've been there for me. I want... I want to try being more than friends."

"Spencer I..." Toby's reply was cut off when they heard the front door being chapped. "I need to get that."

"You're really going to walk away now?" she scoffed.

"It could be important." He shot back, stepping around her, hating himself for snapping at her. It wasn't her fault that he didn't know how to trust after all, it wasn't her fault that he couldn't let himself be truly open with her, not when he knew that he would fall for her, and sooner or later she would realise that she really did deserve better than him. And as selfish as it was, he could deal with staying friends with her and not being able to hold her, kiss her soft lips, hold her gently to him as she cried... He could deal with not having those things, but if he ever had the opportunity to experience them all, he wasn't sure that he could let them go. He opened his front door and paused when he seen the man before him.

He hadn't really expected much when he opened the door, but he really hadn't expected this.

"Mr Hastings." Toby swallowed the lump that was growing in his throat. "Can I help you with something?"

"You can tell me where my daughter is."

"I... I wouldn't know. She hasn't spoken to me since dinner the other night."

"It's my job to be able to see if someone is lying, and you Mr Cavanaugh are most certainly lying right now. It isn't going to benefit Spencer if you don't tell me where she is. I would bet that she is inside right now, so I'll ask politely one more time: where is my daughter?"

Toby looked at the man in front of him helplessly, wondering what on earth they were going to do now.


	9. Chapter 9

Toby looked at the man in front of him, knowing that he couldn't risk a glance behind him to see if Spencer had followed him down. He felt helpless; knowing that there was no way that he could get Spencer out of the house, without getting her into trouble. However he didn't need to think of anything as Spencer brushed past him, then paused when she seen her father.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Peter asked incredulously. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Leaving." Spencer shrugged. "I never should have come here."

"It's a little late to be saying what I want to hear Spencer."

"I'm not." Spencer said, refusing to look at Toby. She might have been hurt over his apparent rejection earlier, but she couldn't let her guard slip now, she couldn't let him see how upset she was at his words. Spencer hadn't even properly admitted to herself how upset she was. "I never should have come here, and I won't ever come again."

"Spencer you said that already, and..."

"Can we just go home and talk about this?" Spencer's eyes pleaded with her father.

"Fine. Do you have your bag?"

"I... It's at Hanna's." Spencer replied, finally realising that she had left her bag in her haste to get out of Hanna's room and away from that video. "I'll just get it at school tomorrow."

"Fine." Peter said and then began walking towards his car, then paused. "Spencer, wait in the car."

"Dad..."

"Spencer, wait in the car." Peter ordered, turning away from his daughter, and walked back up the path towards Toby.

Spencer shook her head, and walked towards her father's car, climbing in the passenger seat. She tried to blink away the tears that threatened to fall. She almost felt like laughing at the fact that she was acting like one of _those_ girls, the ones who felt like they weren't anything without their boyfriends. But Toby was different; at least Spencer had thought he was, there was something mature about their relationship. They didn't need the empty proclamations of 'love', to know that the other one cared. Spencer could tell that from how Toby looked at her, how she felt a small flutter in her stomach each time he took her hand in his and now he was trying to tell her that she shouldn't want to be with him. She still couldn't make complete sense of what had happened in his room, how did they go from kissing to arguing? She knew that he felt the same, he had admitted that, so she couldn't get why he couldn't just let things happen? Maybe they couldn't work on the principle that both of them were guarded, so there would no-one to push them to admit their feelings. But that was one of the things she liked about Toby, that he didn't demand that she be open with him, and that was the reason that she could be honest with him. He made her feel safe, like he didn't need anything from her; all he wanted was for her to be herself. She felt herself flashback to the night at the hotel:

"_I think everyone needs to accept you the way you are, because I like this Spencer, not the Spencer you try to be."_

What had changed since then? Spencer couldn't wrap her head around what she had done wrong. She sighed, as her father opened the car door, she looked up at him trying to guess how angry he was with her. But his face didn't give anything away. Deciding not to test him, Spencer placed her head against the window, seeing that Toby had already closed his front door. She shut her eyes, letting herself pretend that she was anywhere but where she was.

* * *

Toby watched as Spencer brushed past him, not looking at him, instead keeping her eyes trained in front of her as she walked down the path with her father. Then Peter paused, and said something to Spencer before, turning and walking back towards Toby. Toby considered just slamming the door in his face, but he knew that would make things worse. Not that he was sure how things could get worse. He wasn't worried about the man in front of him; he was worried about the girl that he had just offended. He hadn't meant to offend her, he had never wanted to see her hurt, let alone be the one to actually hurt her. But he had hurt her, although in his opinion it was necessary. If he had said what she wanted to hear, if he had let things go as far as she wanted, then he would have really messed up. Someone with his history, with his bleak future, there was no way he could give her the life she deserved. He couldn't let her settle for him, when there was someone out there capable of loving her and treating her the way she deserved. She deserved someone who wasn't scared to trust, and he wasn't sure that would ever be him. He would try to trust for her, he trusted her more than anyone else, but it still wasn't enough. He might trust her, but he didn't trust himself around her. She seemed to be the exception to his barriers, and he could see himself falling for her, which is where his problem lay.

He didn't have time to ponder this thought though as Mr Hastings' was now standing directly in front of him.

"Sir?" He asked wearily.

"I warned you not to go near my daughter again."

"I'm sorry. But she came over here, and I..."

"Let her in without a fight. She might have been the one to come here, but you let her in, and that doesn't make you innocent."

"Was I meant to tell her to leave? She was worried; she needed someone to talk to."

"She has people she can talk to. She has her friends and family."

"Who never actually listen to her?" Toby shrugged.

"Listen, you have no right to comment on my family. We look after Spencer, especially when she seems to insist on making stupid decisions."

"Like me?" Toby cut in. He might have agreed with the man in front of him, that being with him was a mistake for Spencer, but that didn't ease the pain of the words.

"You are not good for Spencer. Nor will you ever be good _enough_ for her, and this time if you go near her I will make sure you regret it. Every family has their secrets, but I'm sure you wouldn't want yours to get out."

"What?" Toby asked stunned, there was no way the man before him could know about his family's secrets.

"Stay away from Spencer, or you'll find out the answer to your question."

Peter turned then, and began walking back to his car, leaving Toby standing in his doorway. Shutting the door over, he walked back to his room. He almost laughed at the thought that it seemed emptier without Spencer there. Sighing he sat upon his bed, resting his head in his hands. It would have been easy to give in, and just go with what Spencer wanted; it wasn't like he didn't want it to happen. But just because he wanted it to happen, didn't change the fact that it shouldn't. Spencer deserved to be with someone who wasn't as broken as he was. He knew, that for everything she was, she still had some innocence in her, and he wasn't going to be the one to corrupt that. Spencer needed someone who could be open with her, who could take her out to the restaurants she liked, who wouldn't be afraid to be completely open with her but more than that she needed someone who wasn't broken on the inside.

He knew that convincing Spencer of this would be easier if he didn't see her, let her believe that he regretted their actions over the past few weeks. But as much as he hated it, he was much too selfish to let her go completely. So now he had to find a way to remain friends with her, while convincing her she needed to be with someone better than him. And if he convinced her to be with someone better than him, he would be left with only one problem.

_How to be around the girl you might love, while she is with someone else._

* * *

When Spencer walked into her house, it was evident that her father wasn't the only one who knew that she had been at Toby's house. Her mother and sister sat on the couch, disapproval already written on their faces. She shut her eyes softly, deciding to sit on the chair, she curled her legs under her, not caring that this was normally frowned upon; she needed all the comfort she could get at the moment. Her father sat next to her mother, as Spencer braced herself for what was coming.

"Spencer, would you care to explain what you were thinking today?" Peter asked.

"I wasn't." She shrugged. "I should never have gone to see Toby. I know that you don't have a reason to believe me right now, but I know I shouldn't have gone. I just... I needed to get away from something, and that was the first place I thought of. I don't expect any of you to understand but I just needed to be around friends. And it was something that the girls couldn't help with."

"And why wouldn't they understand?" her mother asked.

Spencer paused then, what was she meant to say? That they wouldn't have understood because they hadn't had to live through what Toby had? That she had been overcome with a burning need to check that Toby was alright?

"I was worried about everything with the police." Spencer muttered. It was half true, she was worried about it, she just hadn't spoken with Toby about it "He understands that, the girls don't."

"And what about school Spencer? How do you think it looked when you went missing for the afternoon?"

"I didn't think anyone would notice." Spencer shrugged honestly "I've been missing classes lately with everything going on, you know that."

"Have you missed any more classes that we don't know about?" Peter asked.

"No."

"Are we expected to believe that after today?" Veronica cut in.

"You can check."

"We shouldn't have to." Veronica sighed. "Spencer, honey, we honestly don't like doing this to you. But we're your family; if you aren't looking out for yourself then we have to."

"What's my punishment this time?" Spencer sighed wanting this to be over, so that she could go to her room.

"I'm not sure what else we can do." Her mother replied. "Banning you from seeing that boy, placing you in a controlled environment... none of it has worked. What else are we meant to take away from you?"

"So you're not going to do anything?" Spencer asked.

"We never said that." Peter shook his head. "You broke the rules Spencer, you directly defied us and you skipped class, we can't let all of that just go."

Veronica nodded her approval of the statement "Spencer we want you here or at school. And when you are at school, we don't want you leaving unless we are picking you up. Ian will make sure that you have lunch at school and do not leave the building."

"So I can't visit Hanna, Emily or Aria?" Spencer questioned.

"No."

"You can't do that!" Spencer replied shocked. She wasn't sure she could deal with the police, 'A', Ian or her family's current views about her if she didn't have her friends. Even with their support, it was hard to pretend that she was fine all of the time, when the honest truth was that she was falling apart.

"Yes we can." Peter rebuffed her statement. "In a couple of years you'll be thanking us for keeping you from that boy."

"If that's all, I'm going to my room." Spencer muttered, only to pause when she heard her mother clear her throat "What?"

"We need your phone Spencer."

"What? No!" There was no way that Spencer could give them her phone, not when texting was one of 'A's favourite methods of cyber torture.

"Spencer it isn't a discussion." Her father said firmly holding out his hand "We're not going to read anything, we are going to turn it off and place it somewhere that you won't be able to retrieve it from."

"I..." Spencer started, but seeing the looks on her parent's faces she knew that there was no point in arguing. Dejectedly she handed it over, seeing her father take the battery out, at least that way they wouldn't see anything from 'A'. With that Spencer walked up the stairs, and into her room, only letting the first tear fall when she had closed the door firmly.

She thought back to earlier, how happy she had been with Toby before everything had went south. Had she overstepped the mark? How did he go from kissing her, and saying such wonderful things to telling her that she shouldn't be with him? Had she inadvertently offended him in some way? Had he finally realised that he couldn't be with someone who was partially responsible for ruining his life?

Except that he had seemed dejected when he was telling her that she shouldn't want to be with him. Did he want to be with her too, but for some reason couldn't let himself be with her? Was there something hidden in what he was telling her? She recalled, for the first time, that he had brought up Jenna. Spencer knew that he still blamed himself for what happened, like it was his fault in some way, was that why he hadn't wanted to take things further? Spencer felt like screaming, but she settled for shoving some papers off her desk, watching them cascade to the floor. She hated when she couldn't make sense of things. And that seemed to happen a lot with Toby. She felt frustrated tears sting her eyes, as she took a few deep breaths to try and calm down. Then she heard a small knock on her door.

"Go away." Spencer called, but her door creaked open anyway. Spencer rolled at her eyes at forgetting to lock her door. But instead of one of her parents like she had been expecting, she seen her sister walk in, carrying a plate of Spencer's favourite biscuits.

"It's probably a good thing I never listen to you." Melissa said, coming in to sit on Spencer's bed. "Peace offering?"

"It's not like _you_ did anything." Spencer muttered.

"Mom and Dad are just worried about you Spence, we all are."

"There's nothing to be worried about! I'm pretty sure that I won't be seeing Toby again." Spencer was shocked at her words. But she wasn't sure if she would see Toby again. He might have become a big part of her life, but she only seemed to make his more miserable. And there was that proud part of her, that wasn't sure that she could face him after he turned her down.

"What happened?" Melissa asked.

"So you can tell Mom and Dad?" Spencer shot back.

"No. Because I'm your sister, and I've heard that sister's apparently talk to each other. We've had practising at the fighting part, we've got that perfected. So I thought why not try the other bit? You were right, this war that's been happening between us, it's getting tiring. If my pregnancy is teaching me anything, it's that family is important. And I'm your big sister, no matter what you should be able to talk to me."

"I really liked him Melissa." Spencer sighed, sitting across from her sister. "And no, I wasn't lying when I told Mom and Dad that we didn't do anything more than kiss. But I still really liked him."

"Why?"

"Because he didn't expect anything from me." Spencer laughed. "Because he made me laugh, when I was upset. Because he's smarter than he lets on. Because he's honest. Because he's the first person in a while, that actually seen me. Not the straight a student, not that field hockey girl, not that girl who organises everything... He didn't care if I wasn't perfect at everything. He didn't need me to be strong for him, and it was nice not having to strive for perfection. It was nice for someone to just be happy that I was there."

"Spencer, do you really think that we won't accept you if you're not perfect?"

"Don't you feel that way?"

"Sometimes." Melissa nodded. "It wasn't that long ago that I was like you. In some ways I suppose I still am. But I learned recently, that something's are more important than needing Mom and Dad's attention or approval. And as hard as they may push us, it comes from a good place."

"That's easy for you to say." Spencer pouted. "You got to go first. I get to come in your shadow. It's like no matter what I do right, it doesn't matter because you did it first."

"Spencer, one day you'll find someone that you love, and you'll realise that none of it matters. I mean look at me. I'm still driven, but I'm not letting it ruin my life anymore."

"Well some of us aren't that lucky." Spencer said. "Some of us have bigger problems."

"Bigger problems?" Melissa scoffed.

"You're not the one being investigated by the police."

"And you're not the one who's pregnant, while her family seems to be falling apart. You're not the one who's little sister hates their husband."

"Why does everything always come back to Ian?" Spencer exclaimed.

"He's done nothing but try with you Spencer. I don't get why you have such a grudge against him? I don't get why can't just forget whatever silly reason you have for disliking him."

Spencer looked at Melissa in astonishment. Since when did knowing he killed your best friend, count as a 'silly reason'? But then something else struck Spencer, the forget comment. Spencer remembered her dream, and Melissa's bracelet lying on the ground.

"Melissa, you remember that bracelet that I gave you the day... the day Ali went missing?"

"Yes..." Melissa responded hesitantly, at the seemingly random conversation change. "What about it?"

"I just haven't seen you wear it since? Do you still have it?"

"Spence, it's probably in Philly."

"So you didn't lose it."

Melissa paused for a moment; an unidentifiable look flittered across her face. "No, I didn't lose it."

"Really?"

"What's with the twenty questions Spencer?" Melissa's voice began to take a defensive tone, something that Spencer picked up on.

"It's just that I remember seeing it that night, it was outside the barn, but you weren't home that day and..."

"I came home to get my purse. That's not a crime is it?" Melissa defended.

"And you remember that you needed your purse?"

"You remember that I dropped the bracelet. It's not that odd to remember."

"Yeah but..."

"What do you really want to ask Spencer?"

"Nothing! I just wanted to know is all."

"You just wanted to know all of a sudden? Why did you not want to know before?"

"I just... forgot." Spencer replied, it wasn't technically a lie. And what was she supposed to say? That she thought Melissa might know something about Ian, and that he had somehow found a way to bribe her into staying with him.

"Whatever sis." Melissa sighed. "I have to go now."

"Wait Melissa!" Spencer called at her sister's retreating back, but Melissa just kept on walking. "Thank you for the biscuits."

Spencer turned around to survey her room. There was the plate of biscuits lying untouched on her bed, the paper's cascaded across the floor, causing Spencer to grimace at the mess, and her laptop had a flashing light on. The kind that flashed when she had a new message. She walked over to her laptop and opened the new e-mail.

_So Daddy's little princess is all locked up her in tower. Want to know who got you there? Think of your favourite vowel! Hint – it's not me! Kisses – A. _

So someone had told her parents where she was, but it wasn't A? Who else would tell? Spencer's initial guess would have been Ian, but she hadn't seen him since their car ride in the morning, and Spencer was careful when she was leaving with the girls, there was no way he saw them. The only other vowels she thought of were Aria and Emily, and there was no way either of them would say something. Aside from Spencer trusting them completely, they both knew what it was like to hide relationships from their parents. Emily had to do it with Maya and Aria was still doing it with Mr Fitz, they would never tell her parents about her and Toby. But who did that leave? Who else at her school knew her parents enough to tell them? Then a thought struck Spencer, someone had recorded those videos. Someone Alison was close to and someone who had a thing for young girls. Which brought Spencer to one conclusion._ Ian_. So maybe he was still watching them, and he had seen her leave! But wouldn't he have wanted to be here, wearing that stupid smirk that Spencer wanted to slap off his face? Or would that be too obvious? Spencer groaned and leaned further back in her chair, wondering if she should share her theories with the rest of the girls.

* * *

Spencer woke up startled, she had once again dreamt of that night outside of the barn, imagining what Melissa could have stumbled across. Rubbing her eyes, she swung her legs out of her bed. Deciding that she needed a glass of water, she put on her slipper's and opened her door, careful to stay quiet so as not to wake her parents. She had been 'too ill' to eat dinner with them, so she hadn't had a proper conversation with them since she had arrived home. When Spencer got to the edge of the stairs she paused, hearing voices from below her.

"Spencer knows something's wrong." Melissa said sounding worried. "She knows about the bracelet she got me. She kept asking me questions earlier."

"What did you say?" Ian asked her.

"What do you think? That it's in Philly."

"I didn't mean to upset you any further."

"I know." Melissa sighed. "I just wish that she would give up playing detective. It's ruining everything for her. She is digging a bigger whole for herself. I know we aren't exactly Mary-Kate and Ashley type of sister's, but she is still my little sister, I don't want to see her in trouble."

"What are we meant to do? We have both already tried to get her to give up, but she won't. She's your sister; you know how stubborn she can be."

"I just wish all of this was over."

"I told you, I won't let anything happen to you." Ian reassured Melissa. "And we'll just have to come up with a different way to make sure Spencer doesn't continue being Nancy Drew."

They left the main house then, heading towards the barn, leaving a stunned Spencer still in her hiding spot. Why had it sounded like Ian was covering for Melissa and not the other way around?


	10. Chapter 10

"Spence?" Spencer heard a voice at her door, one that didn't belong to a member of her family. She pushed herself off her bed and rushed to open it.

"Emily!" Spencer smiled. "How did you get past the guards?"

Emily then lifted up a pile of papers smiling slightly "Because I brought over your school work."

"Thanks." Spencer said taking the work from Emily.

"You're probably the only person I know who genuinely thanks the person who brought them homework."

"It's not like I've got anything better to so." Spencer shrugged. "If I have to be a social recluse, at least I can be a smart one."

"How did your Dad react when you got home from Toby's?"

"Well I'm now not allowed to go to any of your house's, they took my phone and I'm only allowed to be at school or next to one of my parents sides. And... Wait, how did you know that my Dad knew where I was?"

"I... Well..." Emily stuttered not wanting to say how she knew, but Spencer seen the look in Emily's eyes and managed to fill in the blank.

"Spoke to Toby." Spencer finished. "What did he say?"

"Nothing much. Just that you two were talking, and then your dad showed up."

"Oh." Spencer muttered. She knew that Toby was a private person, but she was hoping that he would have told Emily what had went wrong. Or at least why he decided to become defensive all of a sudden.

"Spence? What else happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you, I know what that face means. And when Toby was talking to me, he had that look in his eyes, the one he gets when he wants to tell you something, but doesn't think he can."

"I can't tell you Em." Spencer sighed.

"Come on Spencer, you can tell me anything. I'm one of your best friends; you can always be honest with me. It's not like any of us are a stranger to secrets."

"It's not that it's bad." Spencer shook her head. "Well I suppose it is, depending on how you look at it. It's just... embarrassing."

"More embarrassing than having your perspective new girlfriend, start dating your best friends, ex boyfriend?" Emily laughed.

"Yes." Spencer shot back. "I... I wanted to... you know..."

"And Toby didn't" Emily asked. "Spence, after everything he's been through, it's not that shocking. And I know he likes you, I can see it."

"It's not just that." Spencer muttered sitting cross-legged on her bed, as Emily done the same. "He said that I shouldn't want to be with him. Apparently I should want to be with someone better than him... He just doesn't seem to get that he's the first person in a long time that makes me feel safe. Or that when I'm with him, the normal problems don't seem to exist. I know it sounds stupid, but when I'm with him it's like... 'A's not a problem, Ian isn't constantly there, the police aren't a threat... I like that."

"Have you told him that?"

"I tried. But he didn't seem to want to listen. Can you break up with someone if you weren't technically ever dating?"

"You don't have to do that."

"Do what?"

"Act like you're not upset. Come on, I feel apart on you and Hanna after Maya and the dance. You can let your barriers down, we're not your family Spence, we will be here no matter what and we won't judge you. You can say you miss him."

"It's been less than a day Em. I shouldn't miss him. But yesterday... it seemed so final. As if he was saying that nothing would ever happen between us. And it makes no sense because he seemed perfectly happy to kiss me, then everything changed in a second. I just... want to know what I done wrong."

"Maybe it wasn't you."

"Who else could it be?"

"What if he honestly believes you deserve someone better?" Emily questioned. "Spence, he's spent his whole life with people looking down at him, people making up stories about him... I mean look at what we did to him!"

"So?"

"So what if he believes some of it?"

"That makes no sense. Who would believe what they know is lies?"

"Says the girl who is never satisfied with anything she does. Spence you believe it when your parents tell you that everything you do isn't enough. I mean you do more AP classes and extra curricular's than the rest of us put together."

"That's different."

"How is it different?"

"Because sometimes it's not enough. Do you have any idea how many people do the same amount of activities as me? Have the same the GPA? Are applying for the same colleges? I need something to make me stand out."

"Why do you need to collage?"

"Because I need to."

"No you don't." Emily shrugged, receiving a glare from Spencer. "And don't look at me like that, I think you should go to college, I mean you are smart enough. All I meant is that going to college isn't a necessity. But you think it is, because you've been brought up to believe that. So why can't Toby start to believe what he's been told his whole life?"

"Because... Because..." Spencer stalled, realising that she didn't have an answer to that question. It registered in her mind that when it came to Toby, she seemed to have more questions than answers. But being Spencer she couldn't just let it lay. "Because it's dumb for him to believe it. And he's not stupid. He even beat me at scrabble!"

Emily fought to hold in her giggle at the fact that in Spencer's mind, Toby beating her at scrabble had to mean that he was smart, why else would he beat her? "Come on Spence, you know as well as I do that it makes sense."

"Doesn't make it easier."

"No, but at least it gives you a reason for what happened." Emily shrugged.

"It still doesn't help."

"I know but..."

Whatever Emily was going to say was cut off by Peter opening Spencer's door and looking at the two girls, as his daughter rolled her eyes.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

Peter ignored his daughter's statement and looked towards the other occupant of the room. "Emily, can you please leave now? Spencer has to catch up on her work."

"Of course Mr Hastings. See you later Spence."

"Yeah, bye." Spencer muttered. She watched Emily leave her room, as her father stood guard at her door, almost as if he was expecting Spencer to smuggle her friend back when he wasn't looking.

"Well I should make a start on this." Spencer said gesturing to the work Emily had brought over. "Unless there's another problem?"

"Don't take that tone with me." Her father warned. "We're doing this for you. I know you can't see it right now, but you will in time. This isn't easy for us either you know."

"What isn't easy?" Spencer asked.

"You know that boys track record Spencer. And don't say that he didn't do anything, because the evidence is there. But I don't want to fight about that, but you have to understand how we felt when we heard about you and that boy. Especially when we seen those photos or found you alone with him in a hotel room. Do you plan on having kids in the future?"

Spencer just shrugged at her father as he continued "If you do, you'll understand how hard it can be to watch them grow up. Know that you're slowly losing your place in their life. I know that I and your mother haven't always been there for you and we are sorry for that, but we never stopped loving you. You know what it was like to lose Alison, so can you imagine the pain we would be in if we lost you? Especially when you don't think we care about you."

"Mom told you about_ that_ morning." Spencer guessed.

"Of course she was going to tell me." Peter said, finally sitting down on the edge of Spencer's chair. "She was upset, partly because you were half saying it to hurt her, but mostly because she couldn't believe that you felt any of those things and never told us."

"What was I meant to say?" Spencer shrugged. "_When_ would I say it? No-one was ever here."

"And we should have been, we know that. But we never thought that you felt that way. We never wanted that, because we do love you Spencer. I know we haven't always been the best at showing it, but we are so proud of you. And we have never stopped caring about you."

"No-one would even talk to me after... you know." Spencer trailed off, almost too scared to bring up the Wren incident in fear of stirring everything back up.

"We were upset with you Spencer. Surely you know what you did was wrong?"

"I didn't..." Spencer started to defend herself, but her father held up his hand.

"We'll leave that in the past, and move forward from here. But Spencer, you can't keep hiding things from us. We need to know everything in order to help you. I know that you feel like we're intruding on your privacy, but Spence we're not in a normal situation right now. The sooner we can get you of this mess, the sooner you can get your old life back. And maybe then, you'll start to make the right choices again."

Spencer sighed, reading the subtext of 'you'll go back to thinking that Toby isn't trustworthy'. But despite still feeling a need to defend Toby, she didn't want to ruin what had just taken place between her and her father. So instead, she just gave him a small smile.

"There's a game on soon, do you want to come and watch with me. You can do that later." Peter asked, gesturing to the paper's on his daughter's bed.

Spencer nodded. "I'll be done in a minute, I just need time to put these away."

Peter nodded, and left the door closing the door softly behind him. Spencer pushed herself off her bed and put the papers on her desk, arranging them into their respective subjects. Spencer absently wondered how Emily had gotten notes, considering she wasn't in all of Spencer's classes. Spencer was in what she deemed to be 'casual attire', which for her was a pair of jeans and a white cashmere jumper. She pulled her hair up into a lose bun, while shoving her feet into a pair of dolly shoes that were lying next to her bed. (In case there was ever a fire, she didn't want to have to run out without shoes on.) She walked down the stairs, and paused at the fact that her father wasn't sitting himself. She almost considered running back upstairs to change, when she seen her father look at her and smile.

"Spencer! Are you joining us?"

"I... Yeah, of course." Smiled at her father and then looked towards the other two occupants of the room. "Anthony, Mr Barnes."

"Call me Timothy please."

"Sorry." Spencer muttered walking down the rest of the stairs, paying extra attention to make sure that she didn't fall. She took her normal seat next to her father, who simply smiled encouragingly at her. Part of her hated this situation; it was almost her parents expected her to act like a pawn in their plan for her. As if her life wasn't her own, but in their own way, this was them showing they cared about her. And that meant too much to Spencer for her to chance ruining it.

"I'm going to get a glass of water." Spencer said suddenly "Does anyone want anything?"

"I'll come with you." Anthony said.

"OK..." Spencer replied hesitantly, shaking her head. She then walked into the kitchen and seen Anthony sit down on one of the stools.

"So why did you feel the need to accompany me to the kitchen."

"Because I don't really do sports."

"So why come over to watch it?" Spencer quipped.

"It was something to do." He shrugged. "So why did you skip school yesterday? Secret rendezvous with he who must not be named."

"I already told you, that I wasn't seeing anyone. He was a friend."

"Was?"

"Not a big fan of boundaries are you?"

"Not a big fan of answers are you?"

"Not a big fan of being tolerable are you?"

"Haha." Anthony rolled his eyes at her. "You have a tiff with your oh so secret _friend_ then."

"Why are you so interested?" Spencer snapped?

"I need to know what I'm covering for." He shrugged.

"I don't care about why I need to cover for you."

"I'd have no problem telling you." Anthony said "Actually it might do you some good to come with me."

"Yeah, that'll be worth it. Risk getting caught sneaking out, just so that I can spend a couple of hours getting drunk and making irrational decisions. Not to mention that at most of those things no-one ever thinks ahead, or organises designated drivers or..."

"Alright grandma, maybe you shouldn't come." Anthony laughed causing Spencer to glare at him.

"Safety isn't a laughing matter."

"I never said it was."

"Whatever." Spencer rolled her eyes, and went to make her way back into the living room, when Anthony's hand circled her wrist.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you. You don't need to tell me anything. And if you want I'll stop teasing you about whoever it is that you may or may not be seeing."

"Thank you." Spencer said, shocked at the first genuine thing he had said during their conversation. And at that she felt that she should return the favour. "And at this point, it's most definitely not."

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't even know who it was."

"It's just the social norm." he shrugged. "You sure you don't want to try that party? You look like you need it."

"I'm grounded, remember?"

"So tell them you're meeting me at the library. Or are you too scared?"

Spencer scoffed. "I'm not scared."

"If you're too scared to go, then I won't say anything else."

"I am not too scared!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine, I'll go! But you have to skip the next one if I go to this one." Spencer smirked, thinking she found the perfect way out. She would get to maintain her pride, knowing that he wouldn't skip a party. She knew him enough to know that.

"You're on."

"Excuse me?" Spencer asked, thinking that maybe she didn't know him as well as she thought she did.

"I said you're on. You spend this weekend my way at a party, and I'll spend next weekend your way being buried in a book. You can even supervise."

"Fine." Spencer huffed and walked into the living room, and smiled slightly at her father. "I'm sorry I really need to start on my school work."

Peter simply nodded at his daughter, and Spencer made her way up the stairs walking straight to her room, and collapsing against her door as soon it was properly. How was she meant to sneak out on Saturday without her parent's noticing?

* * *

Peter watched his daughter walk up the stairs before looking towards Anthony. He may have felt horrible for lying and manipulating her like this, but it was the only way that he thought of to ensure her safety. And he could take feeling guilty, but he would never be able to handle it if Spencer was ever in any pain, especially if Toby was the cause of it.

"Did she speak to you?" Peter asked quietly, not wanting Spencer to overhear.

Anthony nodded. "I don't think she's going to see him again. She seemed pretty sincere when she told me that she wasn't going to see whoever it is you guys don't want her to see."

"Did you get her to agree to go out this weekend?"

"Yes, but isn't it weird that you want her to break your rules."

"I want her to socialise with people that I know. The people she seems to socialise with are not those who will help her in the long run. I need her to be around academically minded people, I need her to associate with people who haven't been in trouble with the police. If Spencer can prove to everyone that she can make informed decisions, starting with those she surrounds herself with, then we have a better chance of protecting her future."

"I still don't get it." Anthony shrugged. "But I guess you know better, you're her parents, and you're both lawyer's."

"We know what's best for her, and something needs to make her see why she can't be around that boy. She's not safe around him."

"I'm sorry to be intrusive, but who is it she's not allowed to see? He can't be that bad. This is rosewood not the inner city."

"Did you see the news about Alison DiLaurentis?"

Anthony nodded "Didn't everyone?"

"Did you ever hear of Toby Cavanaugh?"

"The one who was charged because of a sweater? But then they dropped the charges."

"He's the one Spencer thinks that it's smart to be around."

"But they dropped the charges, doesn't mean that he didn't do it?"

"It could mean they just didn't have enough evidence." Peter supplied. "But the boy has had a sketch relationship with the law for years."

"What do you mean?"

"He set his garage on fire, blinding his stepsister who was in it at the time. Then at the latest homecoming dance, he seriously injured one of Spencer's best friends."

"Did he know that his sister was in the garage?"

"No-one knows for sure, but there was talk that it wasn't an accident."

"So what am I meant to do on Saturday?" Anthony said, sensing that Peter was convinced that the Toby was guilty.

"Just keep her occupied, introduce her to some of your friends that you said are going to Yale." Peter said, then Anthony turned to go back to the kitchen. Now that Spencer was gone, he had no interesting in watching the game. When he was gone Peter turned to Anthony's father "Thank you again for agreeing to this."

Timothy shook his head. "We've known each other for years, and you helped get Anthony into the school, which is better than his last one. And his grades have been slipping, and since your daughter is under the impression that she needs to help with his work, you're not the only who's benefitting from this."

"I know that as lawyer's we should be objective, but that kid just isn't good, and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that he stays away from Spencer. Even if that means lying to her, if it keeps her safe then it's necessary."

* * *

Toby had been shut up in his room all day, reading the book that Spencer had given him. He hadn't heard from Spencer since she had left his house yesterday, and while this was what he wanted, he was finding that he wasn't happy about it. He had hoped that when he made Spencer realise that they couldn't be together, that they could at least remain friends. He might even go as far to say that he needed that. He knew that he still had Emily's friendship, but she was busy with her new girlfriend, and he wouldn't ask her to sacrifice that just to make him feel less lonely. As he was sitting on his bed, in his room which now seemed duller since Spencer had been there, he had come to realise how much time he had been spending with Spencer lately. He froze when he heard a chap on his door fearing it was Jenna, but a glance at the clock told him that she was at her flute lesson. He walked up and opened his door, seeing his father staring back at him.

"Sir?"

"There's someone at the door for you."

"Me?" Toby repeated, his mind automatically went to Spencer, but we was almost sure that it wasn't going to be her.

"The girl from next door."

"Oh, OK." Toby replied, side-stepping his father and headed for the front door, stepping outside so that he and Emily were both standing on the porch.

"You're an idiot." Emily said.

"Hi to you too." Toby smiled.

"She likes you, really likes you. And I know you like her, I can see that. When you were talking about her, you seemed... I don't know happier?"

"I didn't say that I didn't like her." Toby mumbled.

"She mentioned that you told her that she should want to be with someone else."

"She should." Toby mumbled, suddenly becoming conscious that they were going into private territory.

"I know that you don't like talking about personal things. I can't really blame you after what I did... but you and Spencer... I care about you both, and believe me it takes a lot to break the barriers you two put up, I just don't think that you should overlook that."

"You said that yesterday."

"You didn't listen." Emily shrugged.

"She deserves better."

Emily let out a small laugh. "Look, Spence is one of my best friends, and if someone did anything to her, I would make them pay. But I don't think you would ever hurt her, at least not intentionally. But right now? Even if neither of you will admit it, you're both in pain. She misses you. Be the man I know you are, and let her know how you feel. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I hurt her." Toby shrugged. "Or she realises that she does deserve someone better, but a little too late. At least it doesn't hurt much just now."

"OK, or you two could end up happy. I've heard that happens sometimes."

Toby shook his head. "Her family hate me, the actually _hate_ me, how could we ever be happy with that hanging over our heads? She wants to make them happy more than anything."

"Not more than anything." Emily shook her head, before walking down the steps. Then turning back to Toby. "If something is important to her, she fights for it. And all I'm going to say, is that she is stuck in her room, because she thought you were something worth fighting for. Don't you think she's worth standing up for?"

"I... I..." Toby started, then let Emily's words sink in. "She won't want to speak to me again."

"Yes she will."

"You didn't see the way she left." Toby replied.

"_You_ didn't see her in her room."

"She can't talk to me. And even if she could, she wouldn't."

"If I can get her to agree to go somewhere to meet you, will you show up? Even if it's not for anything else you owe her an explanation."

"I know." Toby sighed. "If you can get her to agree to it, I'll show up."

"Deal." Emily smiled. Before turning around from Toby and walking away towards her house. She would get them in the same room somehow. Even if they killed her for messing with them, she knew that somehow, Toby and Spencer worked together. And she wanted them both to be happy, and they made each other happier, than anyone else she had seen them with.


	11. Chapter 11

Spencer walked up to her locker on Friday morning, merely thankful that her father had taken the day off and drove her to school. She smiled when she saw that Emily was standing next to her locker. Spencer could take most of her punishment, but not being able to see her friends was something that wasn't so easy to adapt to. Especially when recent events had drawn them closer than ever.

"Hi." Spencer said when she made it up to her locker.

"So, I have a question for you?" Emily smiled back.

"What class?"

"It's not work Spence." Emily rolled her eyes. "Is there any way that you can get out of your house this weekend."

"I..." Spencer started, glancing around to make sure that Ian wasn't there. Once satisfied that he wasn't going to randomly appear she finished her sentence. "I think I can get out tomorrow night."

"Really?"

"It's complicated, but I somehow ended up agreeing to go this party..."

"You volunteered to go to a party?"

"Not exactly. But the point is I need to go. Why did you want to know?"

"I know someone who misses you." Emily beamed.

"I miss you, Han and Aria too."

"Not us!" Emily stated. "Well us too, but that's not who I was talking about."

"Who then?"

"Toby."

Spencer paused then "Why would he miss me? He's the one who all but told me to get lost."

"You two are as stubborn as each other, do you know that?" Emily tilted her head. "He likes you, you like him, and yet both of you are just content to let everything slip away. He wants to explain Spence, he honestly thinks that he's not... for lack of a better word, worthy of you."

"There's nothing I can do about that, I tried."

"Tried? Since when does Spencer Hastings try once, and then give up? That's not the Spencer I know."

Hanna walked up then, her arm interlinked with Aria's. "What are you two talking about?"

"Spencer and Toby." Emily replied.

"Ohhhh. Wait, what is going on with Spencer and Toby?" Hanna asked, her voice gaining a slightly more excited tone.

"Nothing!" Spencer said. "And can we please stop talking as if I'm not here."

"Only because they're both too stubborn to admit how they truly feel." Emily replied, ignoring the latter half of Spencer's statement, causing the girl in question to scoff.

"I did, and it didn't turn out well." Spencer pointed out. "Maybe it's for the best that I take his advice, and just let things stay the way they are."

"Well I think it would be hot." Hanna nodded, receiving glares from the other girls. "Oh come on, you know it would be! That whole forbidden love thing, you can't disagree Aria."

"Hey!" Aria objected.

"Who said anything about love?" Spencer said at the same time, causing the other's to give her looks that said "are you kidding?"

"We know you Spence." Aria said after what seemed like a couple of minutes, but was actually more in the region of a couple of seconds. "We've watched you in relationships; we learned to read what the little smiles on your face mean. And there was always one of those smiles on your face when someone brought up Toby, especially when you thought that no-one was looking at you."

"I did not!" Spencer shot back. "It's Hanna that gets all lovey-dovey over guys."

"I'm not the only one." Hanna sang. "We're girls, it's allowed."

"Look the point is I don't love Toby." Spencer said averting her eyes, causing the other three girls to glance at each other. Noticing this Spencer sighed. "I'm going to regret asking but what now?"

"You couldn't look at us when you said you didn't love Toby." Emily supplied.

"I don't." Spencer shrugged. "But... I... I thought that maybe somewhere down the line, it might have turned out that way. I liked him, I'll say that, but it's just too hard. And can we stop talking about this now? It can't turn out well if anyone overhears."

"We'll drop it." Aria nodded.

"For now." Hanna muttered, receiving glares again. "What you two want to know as well, let's not pretend otherwise."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "I have to get to class."

They watched her walk her walk away, then Emily muttered. "She didn't answer me."

"Answer what?" Aria asked.

"Well..." Emily started to tell them about her talks with Spencer and Toby, and how she wanted to get them both in the same room so that they could at least talk. The other's nodded along, and agreed that they would help Emily out. If there was something, or someone, who made Spencer's life a little brighter, then they needed to find a way to fix it. Because they didn't buy Spencer's 'I'm fine' act, they knew she wasn't dealing with everything properly.

* * *

Spencer slumped into her desk, belatedly noticing that Anthony had chosen the seat next to her. She was only half listing to their French teacher describe today's lesson, until they got to the 'partner up' bit. Spencer wasn't feeling in the most sociable mood at that minute. She groaned as Anthony pulled his desk up to hers.

"Wow, someone's happy. Not enough sleep?"

"Seriously, buy a dictionary and look up boundaries!"

"OK, so no jokes." He raised his eyebrow at her. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine." Spencer snapped. "People need to stop asking me that!"

"OK, so... shall we talk about the similarities between French and English, or do you just want to continue being crabby, because I'm flexible."

"No you're annoying, there's a difference."

"I'm wounded." He gasped placing a hand over his chest. "But seriously, have you ever read the same book in both languages."

And despite it being with good intentions, this was the worst thing he could say to Spencer at that moment. Her mind automatically went back to Toby, that first day on the porch, then the way he hid the note in the book trusting her enough to figure it out, even at that stage trying to keep her protected.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Anthony asked.

Spencer nodded, refusing to look at anything but the floor. She knew that there would be tears in her eyes, and she refused to let anyone else see them. "I'm already said I'm fine."

"Is it about him?" Anthony sighed eventually.

"No." Spencer replied, but she failed to hide the slight wobble in her voice.

Anthony suddenly felt the guilt hit him again. At first when she was just a name, he didn't care much about what he was doing; it got his Dad off his case a little. But the more time he spent with Spencer, the more he realised that she was actually a great person. He had seriously been debating if he should give the whole thing up, and tell her the truth. Then something always stopped him. If he told there, there was no way she would forgive him. And if her parents didn't want her to be with someone that badly, then they must not be good news. But looking at her now, he knew what he had to do.

"Anyway." Spencer said brightly, shaking her head as if that would clear away her thoughts. "The books, I'd say that there was..."

* * *

Emily was taking out her English books when she saw someone walk up to her.

"Hi." Antony said awkwardly.

"Hi." Emily replied politely even if she was confused. "I'm sorry have we ever talked?"

"No, but I need to talk to you about Spencer?"

"What happened? Is she OK?"

"She's fine. I just think that she needs people in her life that she can trust."

"And you know this on what authority?" Emily asked.

"Believe me; I know what I'm talking about." Anthony replied.

"Look if you're just messing with me or Spence for some reason, then I'm not buying it."

"I'm not messing with you." He replied. "She seems to like that guy that her parents don't want her to see."

Emily blinked a couple of times. There was no way that Spencer had told the person before her about Toby. Spencer was a closed person, and she hadn't even told her best friends the whole truth. Everything they knew about Toby and Spencer, was pretty much second hand knowledge, things that they had noticed by themselves. Like the fact that Spencer had been smiling more, despite the fact her world had been getting progressively harder.

"She does." Emily replied eventually, then watched as Anthony scribbled something down on a piece of paper.

"Can you get him to show up here, at eight on Saturday?"

"Yes. But why are you doing this? Her parents won't be too happy if they find out that someone helped the two of them meet?"

"I know that." Anthony replied "But let's just say I owe her one. Just get him to turn up, and I'll make sure that she's there."

* * *

"Will you stop fidgeting?" Anthony asked Spencer, who had spent their car ride twirling her thumbs. And she was standing at the side of the party, nervously glancing around. "They won't notice that you're not in the house."

"You don't know that." Spencer shook her head.

"Will you try to have some fun? It honestly won't kill you."

"You don't know that either!"

"Come on a walk with me?"

"We just got here."

"I know, but I have something to show you."

"Fine." Spencer sighed following him into a somewhat secluded path. "Erm, where are we going?"

"Not too much further." Anthony replied, then he got to a clearing. "Here we are."

"Well about ti..." Spencer started then stopped when she noticed the other people in the clearing. "Em? T... Toby. What's going on?"

"We should go now." Emily said to Anthony as he nodded.

"No, not until I know what's going on." Spencer demanded.

It was Anthony who spoke next. "We just thought that you needed someone to cheer you up. After your parents banned you from seeing Toby and did everything in their power to keep you away from him, even showing up at his house to take you home and..."

"I never told you that." Spencer said suddenly, as an 'A' message floated into her head_. '__Think of your favourite vowel! Hint – it's not me' _

"What?" Anthony asked, looking pale.

"I never told you that. But... It was you, you were the one who told my father where I was. But how did you even know? And why would you do something that horrible?"

"I didn't..."

Spencer just shook her head and began to walk away.

"Spence wait..." Emily started.

"Don't." Spencer replied, snapping her head around to look at Emily. "Am I really that predictable? You think you can get me to show up, and I'll act like you want me too? I'm so sick of everyone thinking they can control me, or treat me like what I want doesn't matter."

"Spence that's not what we were doing." Emily replied wounded, and while Spencer knew that she wasn't being fair, she still turned around and walked away. Emily went to run after her, until Toby placed his hand on her arm to stall her.

"I'll go."

* * *

"Spencer." Toby called out as he ran after her. But Spencer just kept walking ahead, not bothering to even glance behind her.

"Just leave me alone." She called over her shoulder.

Deciding that enough was enough, Toby pushed himself to run faster, so that he was in front of her, then he turned around so that he was facing her, and grabbed her arms to make her stop.

"Hey! Let me go." She protested trying to pull her arms back.

"I just want to talk." He whispered, holding her arms gently.

"Well I don't." She said still trying to pull her arms back. "I don't want to see anyone right now. Let alone you!"

"What's that meant to mean?" Toby replied, somewhat wounded by her statement. Spencer had been the only person who wanted to see him lately. And to hear her say that caused something in him to stir, something that said he didn't deserve her friendship. And another part of him was gloating that it knew he would mess up the only good thing in his life. But he knew her, and he knew that she wasn't telling him everything.

"It was you who didn't want to talk before, all I'm doing is agreeing with you." She huffed, then he felt her stop trying to pull away. Then she whispered "I just... Why?"

"Why what?" Toby asked confused.

"Why wasn't I good enough?"

"Why weren't you good enough?" Toby repeated confused.

"I'm never good enough for anyone... Not my parents, not my sister... But I thought that... I thought that you accepted me, for me. I just need to know what I done that was so wrong?"

"Nothing." He said, taking his hands from her arms to tilt her chin up so that she was looking at him. "Believe me, there is absolutely nothing you have done wrong. Actually the only time I've felt even slightly happy lately has been with you. It's me that isn't good enough. You're amazing. You're smart, you're funny, you're beautiful, you're caring, you're brave... You can be judgemental, stubborn, competitive and have a tendency to never admit that you lost. But none of that outweighs all of your good qualities."

"Then why did you... that day in your room..."

"Because your good qualities might outweigh the bad. That doesn't mean the same can be said for me."

Spencer looked into his eyes, tilting her head slightly, as a slight bittersweet laugh escaped her lips. "I think you got that messed up. It's the other way around."

"No, it's not. Think about it, people cross the street when they see me. And even with everything, people still want to talk to you. People believe the best in you, and the worst in me."

"No they don't." Spencer shook her head. "I can't even get my family to believe me."

"That's because your family don't realise that they need to change you, you're already perfect."

"You know how cheesy that is right?" Spencer laughed slightly, hating that being with Toby make it impossible to stay mad at him. Just the way he was looking at her, as if she was the only thing he could see, the only thing he _wanted_ to see, made her want to smile. Until she remembered that night in his room.

"I know, it was painful to say." He joked, and then his smile fell. "But I meant it. If I was them I wouldn't change anything about you."

"Well I wouldn't change anything about you." Spencer shot back. "But you don't seem to listen to that! You don't seem to realise that I need you know! When you say that everything's going to be OK, I find myself believe it, and that doesn't happen when anyone else says it. You are one of the most guarded people I have ever met, but that doesn't stop you risking something to help someone who has never been kind to you! You're smart, and don't say you're not, you bet me in scrabble. You gave me a chance when I showed up on your porch... I feel safe when I'm with you, nothing makes me feel safe anymore, but you did. I loved spending that night in the hotel, you were just being you and I had a great time. No matter what anyone else in the town says, I know the truth. That you are one of the nicest, most loyal, forgiving people to live in this town. And if they can't see how amazing you are then that's their..."

Spencer was cut off by Toby's lips pressing gently against hers. Being caught off guard (much like their first kiss) she stumbled back slightly, and Toby placed his hands gently on her hips to stop her falling. When they pulled apart, Toby kept his hands on Spencer, as she smiled shyly at him.

"Well... that wasn't talking." She quipped.

"No, I suppose it wasn't."

"There's no-one better you know." Spencer whispered looking into his eyes.

He just looked at her, doubt written in his eyes.

"It's true." She replied "I mean look at Anthony, he is the kind of person you described that I should be with. But all he did is hurt me. And I let you in further than him, and you never hurt me. Even when I've been responsible for so much hurt in your past."

"Bygones Spencer." Toby whispered, then spoke louder. "But we do need to talk. Do you think you can stay out a little longer?"

"At this point, I don't care what else my family takes from me. There's not much left anyway, so yes I can stay out a little longer."

"Shall we go somewhere else?" Toby asked, causing Spencer to nod. They both began walking back the way that they came, noticing that both Emily and Anthony had already left. Then Toby paused. "There's only one little problem."

"What?" Spencer asked hesitantly.

"Well you didn't drive and I'm guessing Emily left with her car. Leaving us with my method of transportation."

That was when they made it to the bit that Toby had parked his motorcycle; he then smiled down at Spencer, who was looking at the bike like it was alien. "I finally got it fixed."

"Oh..." Spencer trailed off, then looked up to see Toby smirking at her. "What now?"

"I told you that I would get you on it." He said handing her a helmet. He saw her reluctance, but knew there was one way to ensure that she would get on. "Unless you're too scared, I mean we can always walk and..."

"Shut up." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm getting on."

Once she was satisfied that the helmet was on properly, she climbed onto the bike behind Toby and automatically wrapped her arms around his waist, holding on a little too tight in an effort to calm her fears.

Toby felt her arms circle his waist, and he couldn't stop the surge of happiness and comfort he felt at her gesture. He knew that she was scared, but she trusted him enough to not let her fall. She also had to be the passenger, and he was pretty sure that giving up control was a new concept for her.

He squeezed one of her hands in reassurance. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know." She whispered back, and he got the sudden feeling that she wasn't just trusting him with driving her tonight. And he found that her putting her trust in him, made him the happiest he's been in a long time. And with that he took off, no real destination in mind. But he found that with Spencer's arms in a death grip around his waist, he wasn't in a rush for the journey to be over.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know there's no real plot in this chapter, but I thought some S/T 'lightness' was needed **

* * *

An hour later, Spencer and Toby were sitting in an old deserted cafe. They were sitting in a booth, while the waitress flipped vacantly through an old people magazine. It was located just outside Rosewood, and nicely hidden in a deserted road so there would be little chance of being found. Spencer shivered slightly, which Toby noticed. He took of his jacket and placed it around her shoulder's. Surprised by his sudden movement Spencer blinked up at him.

"You looked cold." He shrugged moving back to his seat.

"Thank you." Spencer whispered back.

He sat for a couple of minutes, waiting for her to tell him what was wrong. Then he remembered who he was with, the girl who would never willingly admit her problems, not without a small push anyway.

"What's wrong?" Toby asked, his eyes searching hers.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"Spencer..." he sighed. "I thought we were meant to be talking?"

She glanced down into the cold coffee she had before her. "Talking makes me nervous." She sighed eventually. "Growing up, I never had anyone to talk to. Not really anyway... I'm just not used to being properly open with anyone."

"Neither am I." Toby shrugged. "So this should be fun."

Spencer let out a nervous laugh. "I hate this. I hate that I feel nervous when I shouldn't need to."

"Being honest with someone is a scary thing."

"I'm not scared." Spencer stated. "I trust you not to tell anyone else what I say to you. It's just that I've never been good at explaining my emotions. I've spent most my life hiding that I had them. I was meant to be the perfect child, who never let anything upset her. But that's not really what we need to talk about."

Toby nodded, and looked up so that his eyes were looking into her deep brown ones. "I'm sorry if I upset you the other day. It just seems foreign that a girl like you would be interested in me."

"A girl like me?"

"It wasn't an insult; it was the opposite in fact. You never do anything without thinking it through and deeming it a good idea. And I couldn't comprehend that someone thought that taking a chance on me was a good idea. Especially not when I..."

Toby trailed off then, as they lapsed into silence. Until Spencer decided to break it. "When you what?"

"When I happened to... care for said someone."

"Oh." Spencer smiled, then let out a small laugh. "Is it weird that we're trying to have a conversation, when neither of us are used to talking about our feelings?"

"Maybe." Toby shrugged. "But it needs to be done right?"

"Do you want me to go first?" Spencer asked, and Toby just shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes then. I guess mine should start with sorry. I know you said that you forgive me, but I still feel bad for the part I played in what happened to you. I'm sorry for all the things I said about you, it's probably one of the only things that I will ever admit that I was wrong about. I'm sorry I only began to tutor you for somewhat selfish reasons, but I'm not sorry that I agreed to tutor you. I know that I sort of suck at it, but if it wasn't for that I wouldn't have realised... Just how wrong I was. When you gave me that note and explained about overhearing Jenna's conversation I realised that you weren't who I thought you were."

She took a breath then trying to prepare herself for what she had to say next. The honest truth, the part that she was almost scared to say aloud in fear of risking losing him if she went too far. "I realised that you were an interesting person. You're brave, smart, sweet, caring... To be honest you were the person I always dreamed of having as a friend. Then that night at the hotel... I don't think I can explain it, but something changed. You somehow went from being that person who was becoming a close friend to... well to that person I liked a little more than a friend. After that, it was like I needed to see you. You didn't pretend with me, you spoke honestly, and I liked that. It meant that I could be honest back, say that I was scared... I guess it was nice to knowing I had someone who liked Spencer. Then when my parents found out... I knew it was never going to be good, but I hated what they said to you. You're better than they are, and definitely better than Ian. I knew what I was risking if I went to see you after they banned me from it, but I couldn't stay way. I couldn't picture not seeing you every day."

Toby's hand reached out to clasp hers at that point, causing Spencer to glance down at their joint hands, before looking back up at Toby's face. "When you're near, I don't feel scared. I know we never really spoke about feelings... I think this proves why. But I just want you to know that... If no-one else does I'll always believe in you. And if you want it, you'll always have a friend in me. But like I said, it seemed like it was becoming more than friendship. And... I wouldn't mind if we were more than friends, I'd kind of like it actually."

"I never knew that." Toby said back, causing Spencer to shrug.

"Well now you do." She muttered.

He nodded. "Well I guess it's my turn then. I'll admit I was weary that day you showed up on my porch, I didn't know what to think. But I'm glad that you did, because let's face it, neither of us would be here without it, and that is something I would regret now. You know, you can make quite an impression on someone. See that smile for instance; it makes things seem a little brighter. I happen to like that you over analyse everything; you get this cute look on your face when you do it. I won't lie and say that I don't find it weird that you trust me, but I like knowing that there are people in this world who still want to know me. And I will admit that I am glad that you happen to be one of them. I was waiting for the day when you realised that you shouldn't be spending time with me, then you would leave just like everyone else. Then I realised when you decide something is a good idea there's no changing it. I realised that these last few days, you know you're oddly stubborn. But I happen to like that about you as well, you stick up for what you believe in."

Toby smiled at her, he wasn't good at being open, but as normal Spencer seemed to make it easier. Or maybe it was just the fact that she had opened up to him, despite being reserved herself. "I can't say when it happened, but I found myself having more than friendly feelings for you too. Then after the night at the hotel... I meant when I said that I didn't expect the kiss either, but that doesn't mean that I didn't like it, nor does it mean that I didn't want it to happen. Because I like you Spencer, and I never thought you could feel the same way. I still think that you shouldn't be with me. But ever since you left, when I thought that you wouldn't even speak to me again, I realised that I'm a little too selfish to do the right thing and let you go."

Spencer opened her mouth to reply, but Toby shook his head slightly at her. "I know you're going to disagree, but it doesn't matter now. I learned that I already cared too much to not see you, then Emily made me realise that no matter how much I convinced it was a good idea, I couldn't deal with not seeing you. You somehow became the person that was the most important to me. When I heard about everything with the police, I just wanted to fix it for you. I didn't want you to know how it feels to even have one person think that you're capable of doing something so terrible. I'm glad that you're family were there for you, I know that you have... a complicated relationship with them, but they do love you. They will make sure that nothing happens to you, and that is something that I could never be angry at. If anything happened to you... I don't think I could take it. I would trade places with you in an instant. It's been a long time since I felt happy, I mean genuinely happy, but that's what I seem to be around you. And I don't think that it's a coincidence."

Spencer leaned across the table and pressed her lips gently to his. The kiss was soft and sweet, Spencer's way of telling Toby how much his words meant to her. She pulled back, a soft blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Sorry."

"It's OK." Toby smiled. "Spencer?"

"Toby?" Spencer replied, in a teasing voice.

"What if we try being more than friends? I know that it won't be easy, and I know we can't do any of the normal things anyone else does and..."

"Since have when we ever done anything normal?" Spencer laughed. "I mean the first night we spent together was because we were spying on the person next door."

"First?" Toby raised an eyebrow at her.

"I..." Spencer muttered realising her wording, then kicked his leg under the table. "Shut up, you knew what I meant."

"Ow! Remind me not to upset you." Toby joked. "But you didn't answer."

"Toby, I'm a cafe in the middle of nowhere, I snuck out, I rode on a motorcycle and my parents may well kill me if they find out I'm here. I think the answer is pretty clear don't you. But for the record I want to try more than friends too."

Neither of them said anything for a while, until leaned halfway over the table, taking his hand from Spencer's to cup her face gently. Smiling softly at her, he closed the gap as their lips met again. The kiss was different from earlier, it was still soft but held the passion they both felt. And held the words neither of them could say: _"I think I'm falling for you" _

Toby pulled back, and noticed the time. As much as he didn't want to their night so soon, especially after what had just happened, he didn't want her to get into more trouble because of him.

"We should get going." Toby said, his voice laced with disappointment. "It's going to be late when we get back to Rosewood, and I don't want to risk you getting into any more trouble because of me."

"But if I go back... I don't know when I'll be able to get out again. I'm not even allowed to the girl's houses anymore, so I couldn't even say I was going there."

"I just want you to stay safe, and out of trouble. I'll try and work out the other things."

"OK." Spencer whispered, not wanting the night to end. This wasn't how she pictured the night, but it was better than anything she had imagined. "I can't text or call: but can we make do with e-mail in the mean time?"

"I would make do with anything if it meant I could still talk you." Toby replied.

"I wish it wasn't this way. I wish my parents hadn't come that night... everything got so messed up."

"About that... Spencer that night at dinner, the bag of ice at the hotel... Do you know who 'A' is?"

Spencer looked towards the ground. She trusted Toby enough to know that he'd never tell anyone else about it, but this wasn't her secret to tell. And she would never betray the girls like that, part of her was still mad at Aria for not consulting all of them about telling Mr Fitz about the Jenna thing. Spencer might have talked to Toby about the Jenna thing, but that was because he was a pretty big part of the Jenna thing.

"I can't say." Spencer whispered. "It's not that I don't want to tell you, because if it was up to me, I would tell you. It's just that... It's bigger than just me, and I don't want to hurt anyone by betraying their trust. But I promise, if they agree that we should someone, you will be the first person I tell."

Toby nodded "Just answer me one thing?"

"Anything."

"Are you safe with this 'A' person around?"

Was Spencer safe around the person who was single-handily ruining her life? But not wanting Toby further she nodded. "As long as I have my friends and family around me, I'll be fine."

"If you are ever in trouble, you know where I am."

Spencer nodded. "I lo...ve knowing that." Faltering in the middle as she almost said _"I love you"_. Toby nodded, and slid his hand into Spencer's, leading them both outside and towards hi motorcycle. He handed the helmet to Spencer, who managed to get it on quicker than before, then climbed onto the bike, feeling Spencer's arms wrap around him again. He wasn't entirely sure how, but he was getting her back on the bike, because this was a feeling he didn't want to let go.


	13. Chapter 13

Spencer woke the next morning to someone chapping her bedroom door, she groaned before turning over and burying her head in her pillows. She didn't want to get up, then she would have to explain the grin that had refused to leave her face ever since she had gotten home last night. When she had arrived back at her house the night before, it had been empty. She was unsure as to whether or not this was a good thing, but she knew she would find out as soon as she got of bed. However the person on the other end of the door clearly had enough of waiting and pushed it open.

"Spencer?" came her mother's voice. "Are you awake?"

Deciding that she might as well get it over with Spencer nodded. "Yes, I'm awake."

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm OK." Spencer answered, noticing there was no malice in her mother's tone indicating that she didn't know about Spencer leaving the house yesterday. "Did something happen?"

"Sweetie." Veronica smiled at her, while pushing a strand of Spencer's hair out of her face "Everything's fine, but we do need to talk to you about something. Can you come downstairs?"

Spencer nodded, dread flooding through her. Had her parents noticed that she was gone and had just been storing their anger and now it was ready to explode? Spencer mutely followed her mother down the stairs and seen her father waiting in the lounge area, she happily took note of the fact that Ian and Melissa were not in the room. Peter smiled at her, and gestured to the seat next to him. Spencer got the hint and sat next to her father, while Veronica sat across from them.

"Your father and I have been discussing you're punishment and we decided that it isn't the right approach."

Spencer shook her head at them. "But there's nothing else to take away!"

"We're not talking about punishing you further Spencer." Peter sighed. "We got some news from the police this morning…"

"Wh… what." Spencer stuttered, her hand trembling slightly, until her father gently put his hand over hers.

But it was Veronica who spoke next, answering Spencer's question. "They dropped the investigation Spencer."

"Really?" Spencer brightened. "I need to call the girls and…"

"Spencer, we still need to talk to you." Peter sighed. "We have something very important to discuss. And we do want it to be a conversation, but we will have more say."

"What is it?" Spencer asked, having no clue where her parents were going with this.

"We have decided that the current system won't work out for anyone." Veronica said "It is harder than we thought to ensure that you are never alone, it is not beneficial to anyone. Keeping you away from your friends and the rest of the world was always going to result in you pulling further away from us. So we have decided to loosen the terms of the punishment slightly."

"Slightly?"

Peter looked at his wife then back to his daughter. "That is what we need to discuss. We have to punish you in some way; you broke the rules and directly disobeyed us, we can't let that just pass. We decided that you can spend time with your friends when you want to, on the provision you tell us exactly where you're going, and what time you will be back, with phone calls to ensure where you are. We want you to spend the nights here, but your friends are welcome to stay over. You can drive yourself to school, and we will have Ian check your attendance in order to ensure that you are going."

Spencer nodded, wondering what the catch in all of this was. She knew her parents and she knew when something seemed too good to be true.

"Are you OK with those terms?" Veronica asked. "You tell us where you are at every moment of the day, and we will, within reason, let your life return to normal."

"Yes." Spencer answered. "It's better than being stuck in here all day."

"We are trusting you Spencer." Veronica said seriously. "We are putting our faith back in you, and while we hope that you don't break it, we need to ensure that you know the consequences if you do break our trust again."

"Consequences? You mean going back to how things are right now?"

"Not exactly." Peter cut in. "Spencer we all know that your recent disobedience is due to… That boy."

"His name's Toby." Spencer muttered, put off at her father's disgust in those two simple words.

Peter however continued on as if his daughter hadn't spoken "Should you disobey our rules again, we are sure it will be to see that boy, considering that you are allowed to see your other friends. Therefore should you break our trust we are sure it will be because of him and his bad influence on you. The easiest way to rectify that would be to ensure that the boy remains away from you."

"You can't do anything to Toby if I make a mistake." Spencer replied astonished. "That's not fair! Besides there's nothing you can do to Toby, you don't know him."

Peter shook his head at her. "There are some things we know about that boy, which you clearly do not know, otherwise you wouldn't want to be anywhere near him. But we also have a way of ensuring that should you break our rules and contact him again… Well we have a way of ensuring that won't happen again."

"I… don't understand." Spencer tried to smile, as she looked nervously between her parents, trying to gauge what they were thinking. She didn't have to wait for too long though, as her father handed her a leaflet. Glancing at the name Spencer almost recoiled in shock. "Grammer Hall? You want to send me to boarding school?"

"We don't _want _to Spencer." Veronica sighed. "We would rather you stay here with us. But we, as your parents, have to do whatever is necessary to keep you safe. We have spoken with the school, and given your academic and athletic performance, they agreed to take you at any point in the school year on the provision that you pass their entrance exam."

"Which we know you can pass, so there will be no failing on purpose." Peter cut in.

"So I stay away from Toby, or you guys ship me off?" Spencer said trying to process what was happening.

"It's not that we don't want you with us Spencer, but if you are not safe here, then we have to do something to ensure your safety." Peter responded. "And that involves putting the greatest distance we can between you and that boy."

"I'm safe around Toby." Spencer whispered, flashing back to the night before. She had been terrified to get on the motorcycle, hating the lack of safety features but she had placed all of her trust in Toby and he had kept her safe. He always kept her safe; it was ridiculous to ever think that he could hurt her. Toby was the only thing that made her feel safe lately. When she was with her family, they gave Ian a free pass into her life. When she was with her friends, she had to be their rock, because that's what Spencer Hastings was. She was the one to hold everything together which meant that all of their fear was placed on her, and she was slowly crumbling under the surface. But when she was with Toby he let her rant at him, he let her ramble on about unimportant things; in short he let her be just Spencer. And he had shown that he would keep her safe, even if it meant that he had to risk himself to do so.

Veronica sighed tensely "Spencer, honey, there's a reason the police dropped their investigation on you."

"Because they realised they were being idiots?" Spencer tried to joke, but just got tired looks from her parents. "Sorry. But they didn't have anything concrete, nor would they find any proper evidence."

"Honey." Peter cut in, his tone holding a slight patronising quality. "The police got a tip last night… It was about Toby. They re-searched his house and found some items that used to belong to you girls and Alison."

"That doesn't make sense, why would Toby have our old things? _How_ could Toby have our old things?"

"Spencer he's dangerous." Veronica sighed; shaking her head at her daughter's inability to grasp what she thought was the truth. "We were getting to the why in a minute. The police think that Toby was trying to place the blame on someone else, and given the circumstances of that night, the fact you left the barn… You were the easiest target."

"Except Toby didn't know I left the barn." I pointed out.

"Spencer, Toby had to come back to get rid of Alison's body. He could have seen you leave."

"Toby did not kill Alison." Spencer all but screamed. "Why won't you believe that? Toby wouldn't hurt anyone, let alone kill them."

"Spencer, we know that the boy has messed with your head, but you must listen to reason. The police believe that he hurt your friend and…"

"The police also believed that _I_ hurt Ali. Do you two believe that as well?" Spencer cut in angrily.

"The same person, who told the police about Toby, also sent in a video." Veronica said, ignoring her daughter's random burst of anger "It showed Toby and Alison together on the day she went missing, she had on his jumper and it looked like they were having an argument."

"But that's because Ali…" Spencer started then bit her lip. What was she meant to say? That Ali had made Toby take the blame for the fire and in doing so got him sent away from Jenna? And this was beneficial to Toby because he wanted to get away from her after everything. That on the day Ali disappeared Toby had been telling her this. Ali was probably mad that her scheme had actually helped someone.

"Because Ali what?" Peter prompted.

"She just didn't like Toby, she was always arguing with him." Spencer answered lamely. She knew that her excuse was unbelievable, but it was all that she had. It's not like she could ever tell the truth, they had promised Ali to take that secret to their graves. And Ali had already done so; they had to return the favour.

"Maybe she had reason to." Peter scoffed. "Regardless of what happened then, the fact remains that you are not to go near him. The closest you are allowed is to be in Emily's house. And that is _in_ Emily's house. Are we clear?"

Spencer sat in silence, not really comprehending what was happening. That was until she felt her father's gaze on her, and knew she had to answer. "Crystal clear."

However the only thing on Spencer's mind was that she had to go and see Toby. She had to see if he was OK, that he was coping. He had just gotten his life back on track and then this happened. She almost wished that she was still the suspect, at least then Toby would be saved. Excusing herself to her room, she noticed the familiar light on her laptop. She had a new e-mail, and she knew who had sent it. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she pushed the screen open.

"_Didn't I warn you liars don't get happy after afters? Maybe you'll learn the lesson this time. Sorry about the collateral damage… But Romeo and Juliet never got their happy ending either. Kisses – A"_

Spencer felt the tears sting her eyes. It was all her fault. If she had just stayed away from Toby, he wouldn't be in this situation. Deciding that no matter what, she had to see Toby; she grabbed her jacket and ran from the house, to the loud objects of her parents.

* * *

Toby sat on Emily's porch, thinking over his morning. It had stood in stark contrast to his night with Spencer. When he had returned home, he still had a smile on his face. Somehow he, the town's screw-up, had managed to fall for the town's 'little miss perfect'. Or what was more surprising, was that she seemed to be falling for him too. And for the first time, he didn't feel scared about just letting it happen. Then he got home to find the cops in his house, and heard about their new theory. That he had set up Spencer. He was positive that she wouldn't believe it; last night had confirmed that, but she would be spending her time with people who would have no trouble believing the theory. He wanted to see her, to tell her that he would never do that to her, _could_ never do that to her. At that moment Emily came back out of her house, holding two cups of coffee, sitting down she gave Toby his and smiled at him knowing what he was thinking.

"She won't believe it." Emily nodded. "Nor will she let anyone else convince her that you did do it. You know Spence, she's stubborn, it's her way or no way."

"They won't let her anywhere near me now. Before we at least had a slight chance of meeting up secretly, but now… I'd be surprised if her parents haven't locked her in her room and threw away the key."

Emily shook her head. "They know Spence wouldn't be above climbing out the window if she had to."

"Ever wish you weren't born in Rosewood?" Toby asked suddenly.

"Sometimes, maybe things would be easier somewhere else. In a town where people don't gossip, are accepting of people and don't look down their noses at someone who's different." Emily nodded "But if I was born somewhere else, I wouldn't have met Hanna, Aria, Spencer and… and Ali. And life without them is sort of impossible to imagine. When we got each other back this year, it was the best thing to happen since Ali went missing. Things might be crazy, but I wouldn't swap them for the world. Surely you have people like that in your life?"

"No." Toby whispered. "You and Spencer are the only two people who will talk to me these days. Everyone else just sends glares my way… But life is more bearable now. You know I always thought you were the only nice one in your group. And now, I find it almost funny how wrong I was about to Spencer."

"You really like her don't you?" Emily smiled.

Toby merely nodded, he had just told Spencer how he felt, he wasn't ready to tell anyone else. Not even Emily, who he knew wouldn't tell anyone else.

Emily's smile grew a little as she nudged him in the side. "Well that's good, cause if you hurt her, I'd have to hurt you."

"Should I be scared?"

"Yes, yes you should." Emily laughed. Then seen someone running up the street, she turned to Toby. "Told you she wouldn't be above climbing out a window."

"What?" Toby asked confused, until he looks to where Emily was pointing. He seen Spencer running up to them, pausing when she seen Toby. Then she shook her head and started running again. When she finally made it up to them, she failed to register Emily.

"I'm so, so sorry." She whispered to Toby.

"You're sorry?" Toby asked confused.

"Everything that's happing to you… It's all my fault. I should've stayed away, if I had you would be safe right now, you would be happy. But I had to be so selfish and not listen to 'A', if I had then I would still be the one the police suspect… I'm so sorry for ruining your life again!"

"Hey." Toby whispered placing his arms around her, in an effort to get her to calm down. "You didn't do anything, what are you talking about?"

"Guys, I hate to interrupt." Emily said "But I really think that you should talk inside. If nothing else, Spencer isn't even dressed."

"Wh…" Spencer started then looked and seen her pyjama. "Oh. Can we go into your house Em."

"Me casa, es su casa" Emily shrugged, as the three of them walked into her house. "You two can talk in my room, I'll wait in the kitchen until you are done."

"Em." Spencer said "I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"I'll just be a moment." Spencer muttered to Toby before pulling Emily into the kitchen. "I want to tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"About 'A'."

"Spencer…"

"I have to! I have to… 'A'… 'A' was the one who sent those things to the police Em. I have to tell him what's going on. It's not fair not too." Spencer started. "It's all my fault, I need to tell him Em. Can I?"

"I can't speak for Aria and Hanna, but I trust him not to say anything to anyone. You have the best judgement of the lot of us normally, so I say go with your head."

Spencer nodded; wiping the tears that had fell from her eyes. Making her way back into the hall, she saw Toby leaning against the wall. Taking in a deep breath, she extended her hand. When he put his hand in hers, she led the way to Emily's room. Sitting down on the bed she felt Toby sit next to her.

"I'm sorry." She said again.

"It's not your fault." Toby replied softly, looking down at their still intertwined hands. "I just needed to know that you didn't think that I did that to you."

"I don't." Spencer cut in. "But Toby… It is my fault. Do you remember when you asked who 'A' was?"

"It was last night, even I can't forget things that quickly." He laughed.

"I meant it when I said I don't know who 'A' is. But I know about 'A'."

"That doesn't make sense." Toby replied.

"I know." Spencer sighed. "It was the night we found out about Ali…"

From then Spencer spilled out everything she knew about 'A'. She told him about the message at Ali's funeral, the writing on the mirror, the truth about Hanna's accident, everything about Ian and then the things that involved him.

"Whoever it was, made a point of saying we would never be happy, that they wouldn't let me be happy. But I didn't listen, I didn't think that… If I knew that… If I knew that they would make you look guilty to punish me, I would have listened. I am so sorry."

She let a few tears out then, as Toby blinked in surprise, before hugging her to him so that her head was resting on his shoulder. He let her cry for a while, until he heard her breathing return to normal. He pulled back then, placing his hand softly on her face to get her to look at me.

"That was not your fault." He said "None of it was your fault. And some crazy person trying to control your life isn't your fault. And you want to know something?"

"What?" Spencer whispered, her voice having not returned to normal.

"I don't mind it much. It means you're safe, and in terms of 'A'… If it wasn't for them trying to frame you, you would never have shown up to 'tutor' me. And then none of this would have happened. We wouldn't have happened, and I wouldn't have learned that you are a really bad scrabble player."

Spencer laughed a little then. "I am not a bad scrabble player, you just… got lucky."

"Oh come on, you know I beat you fair and square." He smirked at her, and then let it form into a smile. "The way I see it, whoever 'A' is gave me another person who will actually talk me like a normal human, not the devil. They gave me the person I might care most about."

"Me too." Spencer smiled. Toby leaned over then slowly, before Spencer met him half way. As their lips touched, Spencer twisted slightly so that she could put her arms around his neck as his went around their waist. They stayed that way, until they heard Emily clear her throat, and Spencer reluctantly pulled back.

"Sorry." Spencer whispered, feeling a slight blush appear.

"It's OK." Emily smiled, just happy that her friends seemed happy, because they deserved it more than anyone she knew. "But your parents are outside Spence, they're talking to Mr Cavanaugh."

"My dad, why would they be talking to him?" Toby asked confused.

"Because they think I would be at your house." Spencer answered. "I sort of… ran out of the house. And since they said I'm allowed to see the girls again, it makes sense that I wouldn't be here."

"You ran out?" Emily laughed, receiving a glare from Spencer "I'm sorry it's just… Funny. Do you want me to go out and see if I can find out anything?"

"No!" Spencer replied quickly. "They're not stupid, they'll work you know something, or even that we're here."

"Wait, you're allowed to see us again? How did that happen?"

"Well… After what happened with the investigation they decided that I should be allowed some freedom back."

"So why don't you sound happy?" Emily asked.

"What catch was there?" Toby asked. He might not know Peter and Veronica, but he had heard enough stories from Spencer that nothing came without a cost in terms of them.

"I can't see you." Spencer smiled sadly at Toby.

"And they were just going to assume that you wouldn't disobey them?" he asked.

"That doesn't sound like your parents." Emily pointed out.

"Well, they also mentioned should they ever find out that I had been near Toby, that they would ship me of to boarding school."

"You're kidding?" Emily exclaimed. "That's a touch extreme."

"Apparently it's their job to keep me safe, and if I can't do it by myself they will have to intervene." Spencer said trying to imitate her father's voice before going back to her own. "It's not far, but distance isn't the point. I just can't believe that they even thought about sending me away."

"They think they're doing what's best for you." Toby said, shocking the girls.

"Why are you sticking up for them? They refuse to believe that you didn't hurt Ali!"

"I'm going to go…" Emily backed out the room, now feeling like she was intruding again. Someone did need to keep an eye on the situation outside anyway. This left Spencer and Toby alone again, but with a different atmosphere this time.

"Spencer, they think that they are helping you. How can I be mad at them for wanting to keep you safe? Lately all I want is for you to be safe."

"But I am safe with you!" Spencer huffed. "Being with you is the only time I feel safe anymore. It's not fair that they're trying to take that away from me. I just don't get why they can't see the truth about Ian. He and Melissa… I think they're hiding something about that night. Something big."

"What do you mean?" Toby asked, he had heard her theories about Ian. But she had never really mentioned in her sister in any of them.

"I sort of overheard them one night, and it sounded like Melissa knew something about that night as well. I didn't get details or anything, but Melissa did get defensive when I asked about this bracelet I got her. One that I just remembered seeing that night. I want to be wrong though, because if I'm not… If I'm not wrong then…"

"Then she would have been letting you take the fall when she knew information that could help save you?" Toby filled in the blank, seeing that Spencer couldn't voice the words allowed. At her weak nod he placed his hands gently over hers and smiled at her. "Maybe you did just misunderstand? If I learned anything at that dinner, it was that your family do care for you. Including your sister."

Spencer laughed slightly. "I don't know how you do it, but you really do make things seem a little better. Don't suppose you could bottle that?"

He just shook his head at her. "And miss getting to see the smile? I don't think so."

"You're too funny." Spencer said as she scrunched up her nose. "I should go see my parents, let them know I was at Em's. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I won't let them keep me away from you."

"I don't want to get you into trouble." Toby whispered, as he wrapped one of his fingers around Spencer's hair, watching it bounce back to its natural place. "I don't want to be the one responsible for you not being allowed near your friends."

"Hey, if any of that happens it won't be your fault." Spencer reassured him. "Besides it would be worth it. I like spending time with you. You really are my safe place to land right now, and I think that I might love you."

Spencer froze then only just realising what she had said. She hadn't meant for it to slip out, and when it had all she wanted was to take it back. She had meant it, but she had never meant to say it this early, nor had she meant to go first. She paled slightly, and turned around and ran from the room as fast as she could. Ignoring Toby calling her name, ignoring Emily's questioning glare, Spencer kept her focus on merely getting out of the house. When she got outside, Spencer almost tripped down the stairs in her rush to get out.

"Spencer?" Veronica asked when she seen her daughter outside of Emily's house. Their conversation with Toby's father finishing a moment ago, when he had all but shut the door in their face after mentioning that Spencer was not in his house.

"Hi." Spencer smiled.

"Hi?" Veronica repeated. "That's it? Spencer what were you thinking? After everything this morning, about you telling us where you are, the first thing you do is run out?"

"I'm sorry." Spencer shrugged. "Can… can we go home and talk there?"

Peter sighed then. "Maybe having this conversation at home would be best. Veronica?"

"Home." Veronica nodded, then looked at her daughter properly "Sweetheart are you OK? You look pale, are you coming down with something?"

"I'm fine." Spencer tried to smile as she followed her parents to her father's car. Fighting ever instinct to turn around to see if Toby was there, Spencer willed herself forward. She wasn't sure how to handle the situation now, she had never said those words aloud before, and now that she had she was more scared of them than ever.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about how rushed this chapter was, but I was batteling against writer's block and trying to study :p But I hoped you liked it anyway.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Come on we're going out!" Hanna exclaimed as she barged into Spencer's room. "Right after we get you into new clothes."

Hanna then flounced over to Spencer's wardrobe. As Spencer just sat in shock for a couple of seconds.

"Sure Han, come in, it's nice to see you to. I'm good thanks. How are you?" Spencer remarked sarcastically before being hit in the face with whatever piece of clothing Hanna had flung at her.

"I already cleared it with your parents; I just have to have you home by midnight. So Cinderspence, put that on. Cause like it or not, you are going to have fun tonight at my ball."

Looking at the black dress Hanna had flung at her, the one she had only ever worn at her cousin's engagement party, she scrunched up her nose. It was strapless and tucked in at the waist to float out and stop just above her knees.

"It's a little dressy for a house party." Spencer commented. "Besides I only wore this because Mum made me."

"It's a Hanna house party, it screams fancy." Hanna laughed. "Now just be quiet and listen to your fairy godsister."

"What if I don't want to go?" Spencer shot back.

"Then you would be dumb. Now get dressed!" Hanna smiled, as Spencer rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom to change. When she came back, she saw that Hanna had scattered the contents of her make up bag over her table. Deciding that she couldn't be bothered fighting a losing battle, Spencer let Hanna put her make-up on. Hanna deciding to keep in touch with Spencer, merely put a light dusting of black eye shadow over Spencer's eyes, before putting on a neutral lip-gloss.

"There!" Hanna proudly beamed clasping her hands together. "Now you're ready! It's lucky you have hair that looks naturally amazing, otherwise we would be even longer. Now come on!"

"Why are you in such a rush?" Spencer asked. "It's your party, they can't start without you."

"You'd be surprised, but there's one more little thing…"

"What?" Spencer asked, knowing that's he would hate the answer.

"See, it's for you, because you're allowed out again, and we all worked so hard on decorating the place that we want you to wait until you're inside to see it. So… will you wear a blindfold?"

"No."

"Oh come on Spence! We worked so hard, please? For me? I won't shut up until you say yes…" Hanna sang the last bit, receiving a glare from Spencer.

"Fine." Spencer caved. Hanna squealed as she wrapped the dark fabric around her friend's eyes.

"I promise you Miss Hasting's you will have an amazing time tonight. Cause this fairy godsister never disappoints a client."

* * *

"OK, we're here." Hanna said happily parking her car. "You stay there until I come and help you out."

"Fine." Spencer huffed. "I still think this is a little extreme."

"Whatever." Hanna replied, putting her hand in Spencer's to guide her towards their destination. All Spencer could tell was that she was walking up some stairs that didn't seem like the Marin's house. Hanna opened a door and then let go off Spencer's hand, hitting it as Spencer reached up to take off the blindfold.

"Patience is a virtue Spence." Hanna chided. "Have a great time, you deserve it."

"Have a great time?" Spencer asked confused, then she heard the door slam shut. "Hanna? Hanna this isn't funny!"

She was about to yell some more, when she felt someone's hands at the back of her head. She tensed until she felt them gently untie the blindfold. Blinking once the bright light hit her eyes, Spencer registered that she was in an all too familiar motel room. Except this time, the lights were slightly dimmer, and there were candles lying around the room, creating a gentle glow. "This isn't funny Han."

"It wasn't meant to be funny." Came a voice far too masculine to be Hanna's but one that Spencer recognised immediately.

"Toby?" she asked spinning around.

"I know it's a touch extreme to have your friends bring you here. But you weren't answering my calls. I wanted to talk about earlier."

"There's nothing to talk about. I said something I didn't mean in the heat of the moment. It happens to people all the time." Spencer shrugged. "So if that's all I'll be going."

"Wait." Toby gently grabbed her arm, using his other hand to gesture the bed. "At least play a game of scrabble with me?"

"You want to play scrabble?"

"Yes, and maybe this time you'll even beat me."

"Fine. One game to prove last time was a fluke." Spencer responded not being one to let a challenge go. Sidestepping Toby as she walked up to the board, she realised there were already tiles on the board as she did so. "Have you been cheating? It doesn't count if you already used some words and…"

Spencer lost her train of thought then, when she finally made it to the bed to read what they said. There in eight simple squares lay the letters "_I love you_". She felt Toby's hand intertwine with her's before he gently turned her around to face him. Smiling he pushed a lose strand of hair off her face, letting his hand rest on her cheek.

"I know it is fast, and I know that people like us don't really share our feeling too well. But I think this one has to be said. I love you. I love the perfect you, I love the imperfect you, I love the sarcastic you, I love the loyal you, I love the good and I love the bad. In short, I love you Spencer Hastings."

"Toby I…" Spencer started before Toby shushed her.

"You don't have to say anything."

Spencer shook her head. "But I do. I love you. I never thought I would say those words, let alone to you. But… I do love you. And it's scary, but I don't mind. I know you won't hurt me. I was always the girl who didn't need anyone, but it's nice I have someone to fall back on. I love you. I love that you're one of the most loyal, forgiving, caring and kindest people I know. I love that you're strong enough to face those people who said horrible things about you, even if I was one of them. I love when we're alone and you really get to be you. The funny and smart guy that most people don't get to see. I love the parts that you only share with those closest to you. I know you don't like showing your vulnerable side, and I get why after everything that's happened, but I love that side of you. I love that through everything you can still see the good in the world, that you can see the good in me. I love that I can trust you no matter what. I don't how it happened; I don't know when it happened… All I do know right now is that I do love you Toby. I love everything about you, even the parts you don't like, because all the little things are what make you, well you."

Toby smiled gently at her, before leaning down to press his lips against her's. This kiss however became a little more heated than normal, both of them wanting to let the other know how they felt. Spencer pulled back slightly to glance into his eyes.

"Toby I want…I want to…" Spencer stuttered a little too nervous to say the words, but she didn't have to, like normal Toby understood what she meant.

"Are you sure?" Toby asked softly. "I don't want you to feel like you have to, I know it's your first time and it should be special and…"

Spencer laughed softly then. "I'm standing in a motel room filled with candles, a scrabble board that says I love you… But most importantly, I'm with the person I love. I don't think you can get much more special than that."

She leaned up then and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he lifted her up slightly, laying her gently on the bed, before putting the scrabble board on the floor. Standing to the left of the bed, he looked at her. Into her brown eyes that were looking back at him. He saw her nerves, her passion and the most overwhelming of all her love. It all seemed like a dream to him, that she could love him even half as much as he loved her, and yet for some reason she did. All it took was one small smile from her, for him to realise that even if this was a dream, it was one who he would cherish forever. And if it was real, he knew the memory would be forever etched into his mind. His only source of light saving him from another night of darkness.

"I love you." He said yet again, before placing his lips softly to hers again, and paused when he felt her draw back slightly, trying to ignore the part of him saying that it knew it was too good to be true.

"Have you got… you know." She whispered softly.

Toby couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face. She wasn't changing her mind; she was just being Spencer and making sure that they didn't make a mistake in the moment. He nodded his head, as her lips joined with his again.

* * *

When Spencer woke up she almost screamed at feeling an arm around her mid-section, until she remembered what had happened the night before. Turning around softly her eyes met Toby's.

"Hi." She smiled shyly.

"Hi." He whispered back. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore." She said, then seen the flash of pain in his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you and…"

"No, it's OK." She smiled. "It's not too bad, I've felt worse after some field hockey practices. And I wouldn't swap last night for anything. The pain was worth it. I love you."

"I love you." He whispered back.

Smiling back, Spencer then realised something. "What time is it?"

"I don't know." Toby replied then checked his phone. "Half two."

"I'm dead." Spencer muttered, grabbing her dress from the floor and quickly pulling it on, in her attempt to quicken the process she had managed to get the zip stuck, resulting in her to try in vain to pull it up. Until she felt Toby push her hair to the side and move her hands out of the way, slowly pulling the zip back up, before placing kiss on her shoulder and fixing her hair again.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was meant to be home two and a half hours ago. I am so beyond dead." She said pulling her shoes on quickly. Then looked in the mirror. "And I also look like a panda; they're really not going to believe that I was at a party."

"A cute panda." Toby joked, only to receive a death glare "Why don't you just wash it off in the bathroom."

"Right." Spencer shook her head at failing to notice something as obvious. She walked into the bathroom as Toby stood outside of it next to the door.

"How are you getting home?"

"I… have no idea. Walk?"

"I am not letting you walk all the way home yourself." Toby answered fiercely. "Especially after you told me about whoever 'A' is. I'll drive you."

"And have my parents ship me off as soon as they hear you pull up?" Spencer commented walking out of the bathroom with a now make-up free face.

"Right." Toby muttered. "OK, what if I walk you home, hide in a bush of something until I see that you're home safely?"

"And how will I know that you got back here safely?" Spencer shot back.

"You have your phone back right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Then I'll text when I get back here." He said. "And don't bother arguing with me, I'm not letting you win this one."

"I can be stubborn."

"So can I." Toby shrugged back. "I can also carry you home kicking and screaming if I have to."

"Fine." Spencer said. "But only if you promise to tell me the instant you get back here."

Toby nodded, offering her his hand. The two of them walked back to Spencer's house stopping just before it came into sight.

"I'll stay here, and leave when I see that you are in safely." Toby said.

"Toby… I just wanted to say that I have no regrets about tonight." Spencer smiled. "Call me when you get home?"

He nodded as he watched her walk into her house, only turning around once he seen the door close behind her.

* * *

Spencer walked in the front door smiling, until she turned and saw that her family were waiting in the kitchen. Her parents and even Melissa wore matching scared facial expressions that turned to silent relief when they saw her. Ian wore his normal smirk he had whenever talking to Spencer, but it sank into worry when Melissa turned to look at him.

"Where were you?" Veronica asked, checking her daughter for any signs of injury.

"I was at Hanna's. We just… lost track of time. I'm sorry."

"Spencer." Peter sighed. "You're three hours late, do you really think we didn't phone Hanna's house? Ashley picked up and wanted to know why we were calling so late, especially since Hanna and Emily were upstairs having a movie marathon without you."

"We were there." Spencer said. "But then Aria wanted to go for a walk, and I couldn't let her go by herself, that isn't very responsible."

"You promise that's all it was?" Peter asked.

Spencer nodded her head, as he continued. "We'll let it slip this time since it was your first time out for a while, but if you ever do it again we will be forced to do something about it."

Spencer nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry for worrying you, it won't happen again."

Veronica nodded. "Well now we know that you're OK, we're going to head to bed. Night girls."

"Night." Spencer muttered.

"Night Mum." Melissa smiled. "Night Dad."

They watched their parents walk up the stairs in silence, but as Spencer went to walk up the stairs her sister stopped her.

"I don't get it, you finally get your life back and the first thing you do is try and sabotage it? I thought you were smarter than that. Maybe you should just learn that the world doesn't revolve around you."

With that Melissa stormed out, as Spencer watched her leave in shock, until she felt Ian's eyes on her. "What?" she snapped.

"Ah, now see I would be nice to me if I was you." He smirked.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I happen to know where you were tonight." He replied simply, smiling as he seen the colour drain from Spencer's face.

"I was with Aria."

"Really?" Ian laughed handing her a printed out picture. "This begs to differ."

Spencer opened it up, seeing her alone in the room with Toby. Both on them were fully dressed but with the kiss that was captured and the lighting, it was evident what happened next.

"I could just tear it up."

"Are you really that naive to think I haven't got a copy kept somewhere safe?" he smirked. "The way I see it you've got two options. One, I can go and tell your parents exactly what their _precious_ little girl done tonight, and you will be sent away. That would also leave them with enough reason to tell the police about what they know about _him._ And that won't help much when he's being investigated for murder."

"And option two?" Spencer said darkly, beginning to wonder what it was her parents knew.

"Well option two would be that I keep my mouth shut, if you do the same. You leave your silly little investigation alone, and maybe your dirty little secret will stay that way."

"Don't talk about him like that, he's twice the man you'll ever be."

"We'll see." Ian smirked "So what will it be?"

"You already know." Spencer muttered, looking away not wanting to see the joy in his eyes at his 'win'.

"I thought so."

"So that's it, I stay away from the Alison case and you won't tell Mum and Dad about tonight?"

"We'll start there."

"Start?"

"You didn't honestly think that's all I'd want. See you made my life hell lately, and you have been making my pregnant wife very anxious, that's not good for our baby. You all but quit field hockey leaving us in a bit of a lurch."

"So?"

"So it would be nice to see my pregnant wife remain calm for the remainder of her pregnancy. It would be nice to have my best player back on the team. The others were beginning to ask questions."

"I can't play on the team and be a tutor at the same time."

"I think you're tutoring days are over anyway don't you?"

"Fine!" Spencer nearly screamed. "I'll play on the stupid team."

Ian smirked at her. "Nice to see you're finally seeing sense again. I'll let you know if there is anything else I need _help_ with."

"You can't do that. It's blackmail." Spencer said crossing her arms.

"Yes, I suppose it is. But I think you'll listen, otherwise you'll be out of here faster than you can even think. And we both know where your parents will ensure Toby ends up for touching you."

Ian just smirked and turned around then leaving Spencer alone in the room, she heard her phone buzz, and pulled it out seeing that she had one new message, but it wasn't from Toby.

_So many secrets in rosewood! Pity I can only keep one secret romance to myself. So I'll leave it up to you… Do I tell yours or Aria's little secret? I'd send kisses but you got enough of them – A_

Spencer stared at the phone in shock. There was no way 'A' actually expected to choose. Right? Spencer leaned against the door realising that her Toby high had come crashing down courtesy of 'A' and Ian.


	15. Chapter 15

Spencer sat on Toby's bed with his French work scattered around her. Toby's parents had taken Jenna on a day out and her parents were under the impression that she was at Emily's. She had planned out the work as he went to get them some drinks. When he came back into the room he laughed when he seen the books.

"It's a holiday Spencer." He smiled placing the glasses on the shelf.

"So? That gives us more time to study! Besides, if you don't improve even a little, then it looks bad for me. And I refuse to be a bad tutor!"

"You're my _favourite_ tutor." He quipped, before kissing her softly on the cheek. Then began trailing kisses down her neck to her collarbone, as she elbowed him in the side. "What was that for?"

"You weren't paying attention." She shot back. "We need to get this done."

"We don't _need_ to."

"Yes we do."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do."

"I can think of more interesting ways to spend the day."

"We're studying." Spencer said firmly. "You're the one who needs help in French."

"And you need help in how not to study."

"No-one needs help in that." Spencer scoffed.

"I beg to differ I think you need to. When was the last time you went a whole day without studying. When you had a choice, having to do things all day doesn't count."

"I… well I… Shut up." Spencer huffed. The bit her lip thinking about the previous night. "Toby last night… When I got home… It… Ian knows about us."

"Spencer, your parents know about us, that's why you were banned from having any sort of a life."

"No Toby, Ian _knows _about us. He… knows about last night."

"What?" Toby paled. "How could he know about that?"

"I don't know."

"Your parents…"

"They don't know."

"He didn't tell them? Why would he do that?"

"Because if he doesn't say anything about last night, I won't say anything about him and Ali. I also said I'd give up trying to find out what happened that night."

"Spencer." Toby sighed. "Finding out what happened that night is important for you. It meant everything to you, to find out who hurt your friend. You all deserve to know what happened."

Spencer tilted her head so that she looking straight into Toby's eyes. "It doesn't mean everything. I mean it did, and I still want to know what happened that night. But now… I can't continue to try and figure it out knowing that if I do Ian will tell my parents. If gaining the truth about that night, means losing you, I can't do it. With everything in my life right now, the thing I'm most scared of right now is losing you. And I can't believe I just said that it. It's so cheesy and cliché and I'm not that girl and I…"

"Need to take a breath." Toby laughed, before pulling her closer to him and kissing her gently on the head. "I don't want you to give up. I might not understand why, but I do know Alison meant a lot to you, so does finding out what happened to her."

"I'm not doing anything that means hurting you."

"Hurting me? Spencer in a couple of years, your parents won't have a say in your life. We can sneak around until then. It's not ideal, and I have no idea if I'll even be able to be with you then. But if I'm still here, and you still want me, then nothing can stop us then. Not your parents, not mine, not Ian… The only problem would be our tendency to push everyone else away."

"But they… I don't know what it is… But they know something about you. Something that has to be bad because they seem to think that it will help create the case against you. I'm not being the one responsible for the police getting more evidence against you. I know you didn't do it, but there will be some innocent people in prison. This last year taught me that things aren't always fair, and sometimes things just don't work out."

"Spencer." Toby said his voice suddenly serious.

"What?"

"Like I said, I don't know if I can manage to get out of this mess a second time. But if I can't…"

"You will!" She cut in, hating him thinking that he might be punished unnecessarily

"If I can't get out of it" Toby continued as if she hadn't said anything. "I just want you to know that I've never felt like this before. I never thought that I would meet someone I truly trusted, and I really never thought that it would be you. But I trust you more than anyone else Spencer, and I will always love you. I just hope that you'll get the amazing life you deserve, with someone who deserves you, and treats you right."

Spencer couldn't stop the lump appearing in her throat. "I love you, I don't think I could stop loving you. I won't stop loving if they… if you… if they say you're… guilty, I won't leave you."

"I'm not going to ask you to do that. It's not the life you deserve."

"You're not asking." She whispered back, and then shook her head. "Besides I won't let it get that far. I'm not going to let people think that about you. I'm not going to let you go to… I won't let them take you there."

Seeing how upset she was getting, Toby hugged her closer. She may have said the words last night, but her actions today showed him how much she loved him. She was as upset at the thought of him being falsely accused, as he was at the thought of her in the same situation. It registered that they were too young to be in this situation. While other people their age were out drinking their life away, they had to deal with the fact their life could tumble down at any moment. They may have seemed more mature than other's their age, but that didn't mean they could handle what life had flung at them. They were still young, and even the best adults would struggle in their situation.

"I'm sorry." Spencer said eventually pulling back. "I didn't mean to fall apart on you."

"Hey, fall apart on me all you want, I heard that's what couples do."

"Couple?" Spencer raised her eyebrow at him.

"I thought it was pretty obvious."

Spencer shrugged. "No-one said it out loud before."

"I guess we didn't."

"Ever think we just sort of stumbled into this?" Spencer laughed.

Toby nodded, then smiled. "Did Spencer Hastings actually admit to stumbling? I thought you were too graceful and perfect to do something so mundane?"

She smiled back at him. "Oh no, you stumbled and dragged me down. It was a foul really."

"Of course it was." Toby rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Spencer said suddenly. "Don't think you're getting out of your French work just because you distracted me. You are going to learn these verb conjugations if it kills me!"

* * *

Spencer was on her way home when she heard her phone ring, pulling it out she seen a new text from 'A'.

_Tik tok Sophie, your choice has a time limit. I'll give you to midnight, or I spill everything – A_

Spencer closed her eyes softly, before sitting on a nearby bench, she had no idea how she was getting out of this. She hated feeling this out of control. It was like her life wasn't her's anymore. Between her parents, Ian, 'A', the police and being the girl everyone expected her to be, she had lost track of who she really was. She had been sitting there for a while when she felt someone sit down next to her. As soon as she seen who it was she shot back up and began to walk away.

"Spencer, wait!" Anthony pleaded.

"Why should I?" Spencer scoffed. "You nearly ruined everything by telling my dad about Toby and…"

"He asked me!"

"I highly doubt Toby asked you to tell my parents about us! I mean when would you have even met Toby?"

"I wasn't talking about Toby." Anthony muttered.

"But that would mean…" Spencer trailed off as the jigsaw came together in her mind. "No… he wouldn't do that to me. I mean… They… They wouldn't."

"I am sorry." Anthony said, taking her stillness as an opportunity to walk closer to her. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Especially after I found out that you weren't like most of the spoilt, rich girls I know."

"Is that supposed to make it OK?" Spencer asked.

"No." he replied honestly. "I just needed you to know that I was sorry and…"

"Save it for someone who cares." Spencer snapped, before storming away. Her anger seemed to grow with each step she took, so by the time she got to her house her common sense had all but evaporated. Storming up the stairs, she slammed her bedroom door shut and grabbed her overnight bag. Not wanting to crease the clothes she placed them gently into the bag, instead of shoving them furiously like she wanted. When she had enough clothes to last the rest of the week, she shut it and picked up her phone, and quickly found Toby's number.

_Meet me at the park – Spencer. _

She then shoved her phone into her jeans and grabbed her car keys. However when she got downstairs and opened the front door she seen her parents staring back at her. Her confidence deflated a little upon seeing them.

"Spencer?" Veronica asked. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I don't know." Spencer said "Why don't you ask one of the people you have spying on me?"

"What?" Veronica asked.

"You know have Anthony spy on me by pretending to my friend? You know I always knew that you guys had to be in control I just never thought you would stoop so low."

Spencer tried to brush by them then, but Peter grabbed her arm stilling her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Spencer tried to wrench her arm back but failed. She decided that the only way to get out of it was to shock them still for a few moments, and she had just the material to do so. Even if it would haunt her later.

"I was thinking of becoming one of those cliché teenage runaway. Maybe live on a bench somewhere; you know live off the street. Or maybe I'll just go live with Toby. I'm sure there are _plenty_ of things two teenagers can do all day while they're alone. I'll think of something _entertaining_ for us to do."

"You are not going anywhere." Peter growled, his hand tightening its hold on her arm.

"You can't keep me here." Spencer shot back, and then before she thought it better of it. "Actually you haven't kept me here. I spent last night with Toby, not Aria."

"Where?" Veronica asked shocked.

"Oh we were at some old rundown motel over the other end of town and…" Spencer knew she was embellishing her story a little, but she needed something to make her father release her arm.

"Spencer how could…"

"What? Everyone else does it, why shouldn't I? I'm sure if anything happens I can handle being a teen Mom, I mean we even have those shows now. I'm sure I can…"

"Spencer you're not that stupid." Veronica chided, while Spencer's words were having the desired effect on her father. Peter was growing redder by the word, and Spencer couldn't help but smile on the inside.

"Maybe I am?" Spencer shrugged. "How would either of you know?"

"I've had enough of this." Peter cut in. "I don't care how much it costs us, I don't care what we have to do, we are getting you out of Rosewood."

"You really think that's going to stop us?" Spencer replied. "He loves me, and I love him."

"Love? You wouldn't know the first thing about love!" Peter laughed cruelly at her. "If you had any clue about anything, you wouldn't want to be within ten miles of that boy."

"You can't tell me what I feel!" Spencer screamed back. "I'm not some dumb little girl who will do what you two say anymore. I can make my own decisions, why can't you just trust me!"

"Haven't you got it yet?" Peter snapped. "You are a little girl! You have no idea about anything in life."

"No, you don't." Spencer shouted. "I've gone through more than you ever have in these past few months. And you know what? I dealt with it. OK I might have needed help sometimes, but who wouldn't? And at least I know Toby can be honest with me, and that's not after too long, and after I said some horrible things to him. You guys aren't even honest with each other now. Who are you to tell me that I know nothing, when you two are so caught up in a fantasy world that… that… that you don't even notice when the other needs you? Or even when those you supposedly care about need you? You only accept perfect, when no-one is perfect. If I do have unrealistic views, I know where I get them from."

"Your mother and I tell each other everything." Peter barked.

"See I don't think you do." Spencer shot back as she seen her mother's face pale, a sight her father also caught. Hating herself for causing her mother pain, especially when it was something serious that had happened to her. As Peter turned to his wife he let go of Spencer's arm slightly, as she shot of in the opposite direction, never glancing behind her.

* * *

Toby all but ran to the park when he received Spencer's message asking him to meet her there. He had so many theories in his head, theories where Spencer was upset in some way. When he got there, he noticed her right away, and then noticed the bag she had sitting next to her.

"Spencer?" Toby asked.

"Toby." She whispered silently. "I need to be somewhere that isn't here. I just… Do you want to come with me?"

"Spencer I can't leave town and…"

"I'm not talking about leaving town." Spencer cut in. "I just need to spend a couple of days getting my head together. And my family… my dad… I just can't let them find me for a while."

Toby nodded mutely, he knew she would tell him what had happened when she was ready. And he knew not to push her before that point. He knew seeming to disappear would be damaging, but when she was looking at him with her haunted brown eyes he found it impossible to say no to her.

"I know a place we can go. I'm fairly certain your parents will check the room we were in last time so we'll need to go somewhere different. Is that OK?"

Spencer nodded as Toby continued. "If you can wait five more minutes, I'll get my bike."

Spencer smiled as Toby turned around and ran home. She knew so long as she was with Toby he would help keep the rest of the world away. And that was all she wanted, to be alone for a while.

* * *

"It's… quaint?" Spencer said as she walked into the somewhat shabby hotel room. The curtains had grown dull, and the rickety blinds failed to keep the light out. There was a slight stench of vomit in the air. The room only held a bed, which looked as if it hadn't been cleaned for a while.

Toby seen her face, the disappointment written it. She tried to place a smile on her face, but he seen through it. He wanted to take her to the places she was used to, the five star hotels with the best of everything. But this was about as far his budget went at the minute, and he knew better than to use any of Spencer's accounts as her parents would probably be looking for activity on them. Not that he would have let her pay anyway.

"I found it when I ran away. It's out of the way, and no-one here ever questions you. It's not much but it's the best I could do and…"

"It's fine." She smiled at him, this time he seen the truth in it. "I could be on the street and be reasonably happy if I'm with you. I needed to get away from my house. But I think I made things so much worse. I was just so angry…"

"Angry?"

Spencer nodded tears lining her eyes. "Dad asked Anthony to spy on me, that's how he knew that I was at your house. I mean Anthony only told him that I had left school grounds but still… So I went home and packed a bag, but as I was storming out I ran into my parents. I told them about… I told them I was with you last night."

"Spencer…"

"I know it was stupid! I don't need you to remind me, it's just that… It's just that I had to say something to be able to leave. I said some other things as well… I think, actually I'm fairly certain as soon as I go back home they'll send me away."

"That bad?"

"Worse." Spencer replied biting the side of her mouth. "I did something horrible to my Mom."

"I'm sure you can fix it."

Spencer shook her head sadly. "However long we manage to stay here, is going to be how long I have left in Rosewood."

"Maybe if you can go back you try and get them to listen and…"

Spencer laughed bitterly "My parents listen? No, but you can help make my last week here feel memorable."

"I didn't bring scrabble, but we can always…" he trailed off and walked over to whisper in her ear "Play poker."

He pulled back then at the sound of her laughter.

"You ready to lose Cavanaugh?"

"Au contraire Miss Hastings, I believe it is you who will lose."

* * *

After hours of playing poker, and Spencer beating Toby this time, she fell asleep breathing softly next to him. He watched her for a little while, thinking about how out of place she looked. She was like a jewel buried in mud. He knew that while Spencer wasn't the girl who demanded everything, but he also knew she deserved the best. She turned slightly in her sleep, curling up further into herself. It saddened him to see that even in her sleep she still seemed closed off.

He wasn't stupid, he knew she had let him get further than most. He still couldn't over surprise at that, she had let him in. He couldn't pinpoint when it happened, but she had quickly one of the most important things to him. His day seemed empty without seeing her. But just because he wanted her to be with him, didn't mean he thought it should happen. She was champagne and caviar, he was beer and hotdogs. She had spent her life with people knowing she would excel, he spent his life with people telling him he would amount to nothing.

But in a strange they did have things in common. They both felt like outsiders in their family, the least favourite sibling. They both kept themselves distanced from other people. They both had haunted memories. They had been through so much, that it had scared them into being over cautious. Their lives had both been messed up from knowing Alison.

He felt her stir and turned around to face the other way. And felt the bed sink as she pushed herself up from her side of the bed. He felt her gaze on him, before she swung her legs of the bed and walked over to the door. When he heard it creak open, Toby decided to say something.

"Spencer?"

"Oh, I didn't notice you were up."

"Where were you going?"

"I just needed some air." She sighed. "I was just going out for a couple of minutes."

"Are you OK?"

"I'm scared." Spencer said sitting down next to Toby. "If I have to leave Rosewood… leave the girls, leave you… With everything going on with 'A' I wouldn't feel safe. Toby… whoever it was got close enough to Hanna to run her over when we were all there, what is it going to be like when I am literally alone?"

"Spencer…" Toby sighed softly, then her tense slightly and knew she was going into her "closed" mood.

"No, it's fine." Spencer shook her head "I don't want you to feel sorry for me; I don't want you to look at me like that… I'll be fine. I've been fine myself for years right?"

"You don't have to do that."

"Do what?"

"Act like you're alone in the world. You have lots of people who love you."

"But I will be alone, and I refuse to be that girl who mopes about everything. I'm not meant to get scared, I'm meant to be the one everyone else turns to."

Spencer shook her head then, before continuing with "I'm going for a walk!"

"Spencer…" Toby tried to stop her, but she dodged his arms and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Spencer stormed down the stairs, and froze when she reached the bottom of them. She saw Ian park his car, as she hid behind one of the pillars. Ian got out and walked purposely towards a room. Keeping as hidden as she could, Spencer tried to get closer to the room. She heard the door creak open, half scared that Ian was cheating on Melissa. She may have hated Ian, but she knew Melissa loved him.

"Ian." Came a voice that caused Spencer to pause.

"Garret?" she whispered.

"Did you hear something?" Ian asked, as Spencer bit her lip shut. She mentally scolded herself while praying that they wouldn't see her.

"No." Garret replied. "Did you bring what we needed?"

"No." Ian's voice was laced with anger with a slight bitter tone to it. "She decided to run off with it. I checked her room, it's not there. But she won't have gone too far, her parents said she didn't have much with her. Melissa has a few ideas were she went… I'm going to check them once we're finished here."

Spencer felt a sudden chill wash over her, upon realising they were talking about her. And the thing she ran off with must have been the USB stick. But what did that have to do with Garret?

"You should come in. We can't discuss this properly when anyone could hear."

"Look over…" Ian trailed off then. Leaving Spencer frozen in her spot, pressing herself further into the wall, she tried to be as silent as she could. When it had been silent for what seemed like an eternity, Spencer glanced around the corner to find it empty. Knowing that she didn't have much time she ran back into her room.

"What took you? Are you OK and…"

Spencer however cut Toby off. "We have to go!"

"Spencer?"

"Ian and Garrett… They're here and I don't know what's going on, but they know I have the videos and… I need to get out of here Toby. Please?"

"Of course." He responded, hating how scared she looked. He had never seen her this terrified, and he hoped more than anything to never see that fear in her eyes again. "Do you have anywhere in mind?"

"No, just not here."

Toby just nodded grabbing her bag and opening the door for her. They walked to Toby's bike in silence, dread filling them when they got there.

"I told you I heard something." Ian smirked to Garrett. "You know spying is bad for you Spence?"

Spencer gathered up all her courage refusing to let him see how scared she was "Well you should know about that right?"

"Spencer." Toby whispered in an effort to get her to be quiet.

"I think we need to talk." Ian said.

"I don't think we do."

"We can talk, or you can talk to your parents. Who by the way aren't very impressed with your behaviour."

"You really think that's going to work?"

Ian walked up to her then, somehow managing to tower over her. "You have no idea the trouble you landed yourself in. You have no idea what you're messing with, why can't you just let it lie? I already told you it's safer for everyone if you just forget about it. Unless you want to end up like your friend."

"Don't you dare talk about her!"

"I'm trying to help you."

"Right, cause this is sooo helpful."

"Spencer, maybe you should listen." Toby said, trying to tell her inadvertently not to land herself in more trouble. However if it came to it, he already knew he would do anything to save her. Even if it meant he would end up in even more trouble. Anything would be worth it though, to keep her safe.

"Why should I?" she screamed back. "He killed Ali!"

Ian then pinned Spencer's arms to her side, causing Toby to automatically go over to her, only to be halted by Garret.

"You have no idea what you are talking about. I did not hurt your silly little friend." Ian snarled at her. "But I do know if you're not careful, you are going to end up the same way. And who would that help?"

Spencer managed to remain composed enough not to scream or show her fear. She didn't chance speaking though, she was sure that her voice would give away her feelings. However her faced faded a little when Ian's hands came down to clasp her wrist tightly.

"We are going to have a chat whether you like it or not."

Spencer did the only thing she could think of then, kicking Ian swiftly in the shin, causing him to let her arm go. Seeing Toby side-step Garrett to get closer to her, she turned and began running. Her rapid heartbeat being the only sound she could hear. Glancing behind her she seen that Toby was close to her, and Ian had just picked himself up off the ground. Toby caught up with her, and placed his hands gently on his shoulders.

"I won't let them hurt you." He vowed. "No matter what, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Spencer nodded, smiling slightly at him, before she seen the movement behind them.

"We need to go." Spencer said and ran out into the road a little, stopping when she seen that Toby wasn't following her.

"You go." He said. "I'll get you some extra time."

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"Spencer you need to, I can't go anyway."

"I'm not leaving." Spencer shouted. "Not without you."

As Ian and Garrett were near them now. Toby tried in vain to get Spencer to move, and over their argument neither heard the car speeding along the road. Not until it was too late.

* * *

"Spencer!" Toby called, rushing over to her as she lay eerily still, as the driver of the car out to check as well. Toby kneeled next to her, checking her over, and praying that she would make some sign that she was OK. While Toby was checking her pulse and making sure she was still breathing the driver apologised over and over again, before phoning an ambulance. Ian and Garrett stood on the pavement looking like concerned citizens.

When the driver hung up the phone, he walked back over to Toby who was holding onto Spencer's hand, using other hand to wipe some of the blood soaked hair from her face.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't have time to stop, she was just there and… is she all right?"

"Does she look all right?" Toby snapped.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry… There was nothing I could do."

As the ambulance sirens rang out, Toby kept his grip on Spencer's hand.

"You'll be fine, you need to be." He whispered to her, praying that she could hear him. "I don't think I could cope without you, especially knowing it was my fault you were hurt. I love you Spencer, more than I can say. So you have to be OK, so that I can tell you one day."

At that moment the ambulance pulled up, and Toby reluctantly let go of her hand. As the ambulance pulled away, Toby walked purposely over the car park. He knew he would be welcome at the hospital, but nothing, not even her parents hatred was going to keep from making sure that Spencer was going to be OK.


	16. Chapter 16

Toby managed to get to the hospital moments behind the ambulance, he may have broken a couple of speed limits but he needed to be where Spencer was. He couldn't take it if something happened to her. Once he arrived at the hospital, he ran up to the reception desk, but since he wasn't family he had to content himself with sitting in one of the battered chairs in the waiting room. It wasn't long until he seen Veronica rush in followed by Peter who had Melissa by his side. While Veronica ran to the information desk as Peter followed closely behind, Melissa's eyes found Toby's and moulded into a glare.

"This is all your fault!" she spat "Ian said that you were arguing with her, while she was on a road. A road! How stupid can you be? My sister could die, and it would all be because of you!"

"We weren't arguing." Toby mumbled, not even trying to rebut the second part of her statement. Toby blamed himself for letting Spencer be hurt, and he certainly wasn't going to inform a pregnant woman that it was her husband who scared her sister enough to want to get away.

"You think that makes it better? I always knew you would hurt her, I just never thought you might actually kill her!"

"Melissa." Peter came over and placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Your mother is talking to one of the doctor's why don't you go see how she is?"

Melissa nodded, and with one last glare at Toby she set of to find her mother, as Peter sat next to him. If Toby didn't feel so eternally numb, it might have registered to feel worried about this action.

"She likes you." Was all that slipped out of Peter's mouth, causing Toby to blink in surprise.

"What?"

"I'm not saying I like it, but if she pulls through this, she'll need all the support she can get. Support from people who care about her, support from those she cares about. And as much as I think she's wrong to include you in that group, I won't take anyone who can help her recovery."

"What?" Toby asked again, not fully comprehending what was happening.

"We were talking about it earlier, after Spencer left. This is as much our fault as it is yours. If we had just listened to her… She wouldn't have left…"

"It's Spencer, she can be pretty stubborn." Toby muttered trying to reassure the man next to him.

"Yes she can." Peter smiled in a bittersweet way "Which is why she's going to get through this."

"Yeah." Toby replied softly.

"I won't stop you anymore. If this taught me anything… I won't risk losing Spencer, she means too much to me. And if that means having to find a way to accept the two of you, then I guess I'll have to find a way to do that."

"What?" Toby asked now in complete shock.

"Do you not know any other words?" Peter tried to laugh, but given the situation failed. He got up then, then paused to look back at Toby "Make no mistake though, if I find out that you spent another night alone with in her a motel room, I won't hesitate to make sure you never see her again. But that would go for anyone, you'll understand if you ever have a daughter."

Toby merely nodded, hoping that he seemed nonchalant enough not to give away what had happened only a couple of nights ago. He was spared any further interrogation as Veronica and Melissa came back over to them.

"She's stable." Veronica replied in a tired voice "They managed to stop the internal bleeding, she broke one of her arms but… they couldn't… They can't asses the trauma to her head until she wakes up."

"She'll be fine." Peter said, wrapping one of his arms around his wife "Our Spence is a fighter, has been ever since she was born."

"We can see her." Veronica replied in a small voice.

Peter nodded, and then turned to Toby. "We'll give you five minutes, but after that you go home for the night."

Toby nodded straight away, standing up, he was expecting her parents to ban from the hospital, let alone Spencer's room, so to be able to see her, even if only for a couple of minutes is something he wouldn't argue with.

"But Dad he's the reason she's here! How can you…" Melissa started to complain, but it was Veronica who cut her off.

"This isn't about us Melissa, this is about Spencer. And if Spencer wants him here, then we will just have to put up with it."

"Fine." Melissa huffed, glaring at Toby before turning on her heel and storming to Spencer's room. Peter and Veronica followed her, with Toby following behind; he paused at the door of Spencer's room, noticing how odd it was to see Spencer attached to machines. It seemed so wrong to him. That someone as strong and stubborn as she was like this. He wasn't sure what possessed him, or even when he moved, but he had somehow walked across the room and laid his hand gently over Spencer's. The room was quiet with the only noise being the beeping from the machines.

"You'll be fine." Toby whispered. "You need to be. I love you."

He heard the soft gasps from her family behind him, but he didn't turn around. He didn't have long, and the short time he did have would be spent with Spencer. Even with her bruised face, she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He was positive that nothing could change that, because Spencer's beauty wasn't just based on her looks. He wasn't saying she wasn't pretty, but there was something that just shone out from inside her. She didn't try to make herself up to look pretty, she just was. But it was her inner beauty, cheesy as it was, that really made her beautiful to him. The time they had been sitting on his porch, and she had just smiled, he knew then that he had got her wrong. She wasn't as cold as he thought, she was actually quite broken. In her struggle to try and be perfect for her parents, she had been met with disappointment that had hurt her more than she had ever let on. She may have been every bit as competitive as he thought, but he loved that about her. Loved her sheer determination to beat him, her face when it done it's little scrunched up thing when she seen that she lost… Those when she was most beautiful to him, when she showed him plain Spencer, and not 'Spencer Hastings, the most perfect sixteen year old in all of Rosewood'. He might like Spencer Hastings, but he loved Spencer, the actual her.

When he noticed the time he sighed, he needed to get home. He went to leave, stopping to talk to her parents. "Thank you."

Peter nodded, as Veronica cleared her throat. "Afternoon visiting hours are from twelve until one, you may come if you like."

Toby nodded then glanced back at Spencer, Melissa was sitting next to her sister now, holding her hand lightly, he turned back to Veronica and Peter then "If she…"

"We'll make sure you know if she wakes up." Veronica said.

Toby turned to leave again, but was halted by Peter calling his voice.

"Yes sir?"

"You live next door to Emily Fields don't you?"

"Yes sir."

"Could you please let her know about Spencer, and have her inform the girls that for now, we can't have them visit? We can't have that many people in the room. But we will keep them informed."

Toby nodded and turned to leave, walking to his motorcycle, still trying to process that he may have just gotten Spencer's parents reluctant approval.

* * *

Toby awkwardly sat in Spencer's room the next day, listening to the beeps of the machine, which was the only noise in the room. Melissa had stayed home with Ian, refusing to be in the same room as Toby so she was going to visit later, but that still left Toby in a room with Spencer's parents. Ever since Toby had arrived twenty minutes ago no-one had spoken a word apart from the initial "hello" but he didn't think saying the social norm counted. They all sat in silence, watching the soft rise and fall of Spencer's chest. That was until one of her fingers moved slightly, Peter shot up as Veronica followed.

"Did she…" Toby began to ask but was shushed by Peter, who had an intense gaze on his daughter's hands.

"Spencer, honey?" Her father spoke softly, as Veronica stood a little behind him, afraid that she would jinx things by moving any further. He took Spencer's hand gently in his. "Spence, honey can you hear us, just squeeze my hand if you can."

They all waited, holding their breaths, until eventually Spencer gave her father's hand a small squeeze.

"I'll get the doctor!" Veronica said immediately and ran out.

Toby looked over at Peter, then back down at Spencer "Can I talk to her?"

Peter paused, it was that moment that was the true test of what was to come, if they would let Toby be near Spencer knowing that she would make it through things and be OK. Eventually Peter nodded slowly, removing his hand and backing away slightly to give Toby some privacy while still keeping an eye on Spencer.

"Hi." He whispered. "I am so sorry for not pulling you from that road, if you forgive me, I promise to never put you in harm's way again. I will do anything to keep you safe; you have no idea how much I wanted to jump in front of the car to save you. I would have done something if I had noticed it sooner."

At that moment, the doctor rushed back in and ushered Toby and Peter outside, leaving them to sit anxiously with Veronica until they doctor's came back out to update them on Spencer's condition.

* * *

They knew there was a problem the instant the doctor walked over to them, by her facial expression.

"I'm sorry, but may I have a word with you Mr and Mrs Hastings?"

"What's wrong?" Peter asked as Veronica paled.

"I am afraid that there is a problem that we need to discuss. Spencer has… what we believe will be temporary amnesia."

"Temporary?" Peter questioned.

"While we cannot be sure of the extent of it currently, I believe it will be temporary. The last day she seems to remember happens to be right before the police investigation started. It is my guess that she couldn't deal with the emotional trauma from that, coupled with the trauma from the crash, and as she has physical injuries from the crash she can't ignore it, but the investigation is a different story."

"So you're saying Spencer edited out the investigation?" Veronicas asked.

"I'm not saying, at this point I am assuming." The doctor replied tersely "Either way, we will need to keep her in for observation and for the time being, it would be best if you don't mention the investigation. Forcing information on her will only prolong her recovery."

"So we lie to her?" Peter scoffed.

"Not lie exactly. Just amend the truth slightly." The doctor replied. "She's awake now, and she's asking for you two. Just don't push her too hard; at this stage one little push could cause a major break."

Toby stood to the side as Spencer's parents interrogated the doctor some more. All he kept flickering too was that Spencer couldn't remember the investigation, and if she couldn't remember that, she wouldn't remember all the times they had. Their first kiss would be the one thing that she might remember, and even then that was a stretch. He found it ironic, that he had once tried to push her away, and now it seemed that as soon as he openly admitted she meant more to him than he thought possible is when something would take her away.

* * *

It wasn't until three days later that Toby had any alone time with Spencer, meaning it was the first time he could ask her how much she could remember about them. He was pretty sure that his already rocky relationship with her parents wouldn't survive finding out how far his relationship with their daughter had gone. They'd sat in silence for a while, until Spencer cleared her throat.

"Did we work out what 214 meant?"

"What do you remember about it?" Toby asked, this would inadvertently tell him how much she remembered about them.

"Nothing really. The last thing I remember about it, is when I asked you to get Jenna's phone."

"Oh." Toby replied dejectedly.

"So we didn't find out then." Spencer pouted leaning into her pillows.

"No, you did."

"Really? What was it?" She said brightening as she sat up slightly.

"Jenna paid Caleb to find a key that Alison had given Emily." He muttered. "I don't think we should talk about this here. You need to get better first."

"Why do you sound so depressed?" Spencer asked tilting her head to the side. "Did I do something to hurt you?"

Toby tried to smile at her, but all he could think about was that she had hurt him. It was in no way her fault, but she had taken away the one thing he cared most about. Now he was left loving someone who may never remember what happened between them. And he was too scared to ever tell her what happened between them, he was too scared that it would scare her away. At least this way he still had her friendship.

"No, you didn't hurt me." He said eventually.

"If you say so…" she replied not believing it for a minute. "You know I can just ask Emily if you won't tell me. She'll tell me. What happened?"

"Nothing happened." Toby shook his head.

"I might not remember the last couple of weeks. But I'm not stupid."

"It doesn't matter anyway."

"Yes it does. I want to know what happened!"

"We… I… We kissed." He decided on eventually. This wasn't too bad, and it might not scare her away, not like saying I love you would. She smiled softly at him, and then she surprised him yet again, by straining her neck to make her lips meet his. He failed to respond for a second, too stunned by her actions, and just as it occurred to him to kiss her back she pulled away.

"What was that for?" he asked dazed.

Spencer just simply shrugged at him. "I wanted to see if I could remember."

"And?"

"No memories." She responded. "But… I did feel something. I can't really explain it… I guess it felt… right I guess. Which makes no sense because… I don't remember why it feels that way."

"It's OK." He shrugged.

"No it's not. I hate feeling like this. Everyone else knows what happened, and I'm missing a big part of my life. I don't cope well knowing that I'm missing something, it's just worse when it's your own life you can't remember."

"The doctors seem to think you'll get your memory back." He replied softly, hating the resigned tone in her voice.

She shook her head, and turned her gaze away from him. "You want to know something that sounds stupid?"

"What?"

"For how little I really know about you at this moment… I can't shake the feeling that I'm safest with you. Can I ask you something? Something you need to answer honestly."

Toby thought it over, but knew that he could never really refuse her such a simple request, so he silently nodded.

"How far did we get? And don't say just a kiss. Because I know that was a lie."

"I can't tell you." Toby whispered.

"Why?"

"Because… I don't want to pressure you into anything. I care about you Spencer. And if you can remember that you did the same then I'll be more than happy to tell you what happened."

"So… where are we meant to be then? From what I can remember, I know we were getting close. Can we start from there?"

He nodded somewhat sadly at her. "Friends?"

"Friends." She smiled.

Toby heard the familiar voices of her parents echo up the corridor, signalling the end of normal visiting hours.

"Well that's my queue to leave." He grinned as he stood up. "Take care Spencer."

"You'll be here tomorrow right?" she asked confused. "Like I said, I want to get to know you… You know again."

"Tomorrow." He nodded, leaving the room after saying a quick goodbye to her parents. It may not have been much, but he could resort back to friends. He wasn't stupid enough to think it would be easy, but he couldn't leave her. And he found himself hoping that she would get her memory back soon. With her parent's approval, they wouldn't have to hide… well that is if he ever got _his_ parents to agree to him seeing Spencer.


	17. Chapter 17

Spencer looked into the small hospital mirror, willing herself to remember the last couple of weeks. Any little memory would be good, something to let her know that there was at least hope of her getting her memory back. She groaned in frustration when nothing came to her. It had been a week now, and she had shown no signs of regaining her memory. The doctors had kept her in on an extended basis to try and determine how severe her case was, but they hadn't concluded anything. So she was being let home today, on the provision she spent her time with her family and friends and didn't push herself too much.

She heard a soft chap on her door and looked up to see a stranger who was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hi." He said nervously biting his lip.

"Hi…" Spencer replied "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"We met recently." He mumbled. "My name's Anthony, my dad's a client of your dad."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't…"

"Remember me?" Anthony asked with what Spencer thought sounded like relief. "It's OK, I just wanted to know that you were OK, and well now that I can see that, and since you can't remember me, I should probably go…"

"No." Spencer shook her head. "You came all this way, and brought flowers, the least I can do is talk to you for a couple of minutes."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, besides my parents will be here soon and I could use someone to pass the time with."

"So you're getting to go home today?"

"Yeah. I mean I'm not meant to go out or anything, but I'm at least going to be in my own room again."

"You mean you don't like looking at four almost identical walls, in an awful off yellow colour?"

"Call me crazy." Spencer laughed. "But I guess it's not so bad, minus my arm nothing really hurts."

"Any idea when that'll get better?"

"I can get the cast off in three weeks." She replied.

He nods slightly as they both lapse into a somewhat awkward silence. Andrew because he knew after all he done didn't deserve to be here, and Spencer was annoyed at the fact she had no memory of the person before her.

"Have your friends been to visit yet?" Anthony asked to break the silence.

Spencer nodded slightly "Yeah, Toby's been here a lot. And the girls came yesterday… But it's just weird talking to them, when I can't remember the past couple of weeks. It's like they all have an inside joke that I don't get."

"Yeah it must suck not to remember."

"That's one word for it." Spencer muttered "So, you don't go to Rosewood High, where do you go?"

"I go to Rosewood High now." He replied. "I'm in most of your classes actually."

"Oh…" Spencer bit her lip slightly. "Did I miss much then?"

"Nothing you won't be able to catch up." Anthony laughed. "I got copies of the notes for you, and I took a note of the assignments. Something told me you would want them."

Spencer nodded, and then noticed her parents walking up the corridor through the slightly open door. "Finally! Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, I'm just really looking forward to getting out of here. I'm sort of half hoping being in my own room, surrounded by what I'm used to will help prompt some memories to return."

Before Anthony could answer, Peter had opened the door and paused when he seen the young boy. Glancing over at Spencer, he saw her small smile indicating that Anthony told her about what happened.

"Your mother's just finishing the paperwork now, you ready to leave Spencer?"

"Yes." Spencer smiled back at him, then turned to Anthony "So I'll see you around then?"

"Yeah. I hope you get better soon." Anthony muttered back, before walking out of the room.

"Is Melissa here?" Spencer asked her father. For the past week Melissa had stuck to her promise that she wouldn't be in the same room as Toby, so Spencer had only seen her at the night-time visiting hours.

"No, she stayed home." Peter answered. "She wanted to make lunch for you coming back home."

"Melissa, cook?" Spencer almost laughed. "Someone has the take-out menus handy right?"

"She's trying to do something nice for you." Peter reprimanded "But to answer your question… We might have pointed out that the menus were there if need be."

Spencer laughed slightly picking up her bag with her good arm until her father took it from her, and held the door open for her. She walked out of it wondering what would happen now she didn't have the protection of a hospital room.

* * *

"Spencer." Melissa smiled when she seen her sister. Ever since the doctor mentioned they had grown worried that Spencer's amnesia wasn't temporary, Melissa had gone all out to be nice to Spencer. While Spencer wanted to believe it was just because she might have died, she couldn't get rid of the feeling that Melissa was somehow glad that Spencer couldn't remember what had happened.

"Hi." Came Spencer's weak response. "Dad said you made lunch."

"Well it's just a salad… Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Outside, they were discussing something."

"What?"

"No idea." Spencer shrugged, then seen Ian walk in. Part of her froze, he had stayed away from the hospital, so this was the first time she had seen him in a week. She blinked a couple of times, feeling a need to run but not knowing why.

"Nice to see you home."

"Thanks." Spencer smiled not knowing what else to do. There was something in his eyes, something that she couldn't place, but she did know it made her feel scared. Before she could do anything though her parents walked in.

Veronica smiled at her eldest daughter. "Did you get everything ready on time?"

"Mom, even I can put together a salad." Melissa rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to get changed." Spencer cut in. "I'll be down in a minute."

Before they could say anything, Spencer all but sprinted up the stairs. Once she opened her door she breathed a sigh of relief at having familiar surroundings. She sat on her bed crossing her legs over and taking in a few deep breaths. She sat like that until she heard a chap on her door.

"Spencer?" Veronica asked as she walked in. "Are you OK? You've been up here for a long time? We're going to have lunch now."

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute."

"Are you OK honey? You look a little pale?"

"I'm fine. I just thought that… I thought maybe being home would help. But… I still can't remember anything."

"Oh honey." Veronica sighed. "Give it time, you've been here less than an hour."

"I know." Spencer shrugged. "I'll be down in a minute, I really do want to get changed first."

Veronica nodded at her, as she left the room. Spencer collapsed onto her pillows seeing a bit of fabric, dangling out of them. She pulled it out seeing a top that clearly wasn't hers. She frowned at it for a couple of seconds wondering why she had it, then decided to let it rest for now, knowing it was never good to leave her family waiting.

* * *

Spencer stabbed at the piece of lettuce again, half listing as her family debated over whether to New York that weekend to celebrate Spencer being home. She however was thinking about the top she had found. She went to take a drink of her water when she paused.

"Top or bottom." She whispered, suddenly having an imagine of Toby smiling down at her holding up a set of pyjamas.

"What did you say Spencer?" Peter asked, and Spencer glanced up to see her whole family looking at her.

"I erm… Just said that this is nice." Spencer said quickly. "Thanks Melissa."

"It's fine, my way of saying sorry for not visiting much. I just didn't want to see him."

"Melissa." Veronica warned.

"Just because you two think it's a good idea to let him near Spencer, doesn't mean I have to." Melissa shrugged. "I still think it's his fault she got hurt. And the police think he tried to frame her! Did you two just forget that?"

"Wait… Framed?" Spencer cut in.

"We don't know that he did." Peter warned Melissa, seeing the confusion on Spencer's face and knowing that it wouldn't help Spencer to think about it.

"But… What happened?"

"Spencer, we can't talk about this right now." Veronica cut in.

"But… I want to know what happened!"

"Maybe you should tell her." Ian cut in "She needs to know all the facts to make informed decisions. Maybe after all this, she'll realise that being around Toby isn't good for her?"

"Spencer is our daughter, we know what's best for her, and we are not discussing this right now!" Peter barked, surprising Melissa, Ian and Spencer.

"Dad he was only trying to help…"

"I just think she…"

"I want to know what's going on!"

Melissa, Ian and Spencer all spoke at the same time, but Peter just shook his head at them. "Spencer isn't ready for this yet. I won't push theories on her when she's not well enough to come to her own conclusions. This isn't about Toby, it's about your sister, and I will not have you harm her recovery."

Spencer blinked a couple of times, not used to being the one who they cared about. It was usually Melissa's way, or no way. It seemed the whole family didn't know what to do next, so they sat in silence instead. Spencer just stared at her food after that. From her father finally disagreeing with "perfect Melissa" to wondering what was going on with Toby, she had lost appetite. After some time had passed, her family slipped into what they do best, pretending everything was fine. Spencer however couldn't muster the energy to join them so politely excused herself to her room.

* * *

Toby had been sitting in his room staring at his phone for almost an hour. Despite wanting to call Spencer and make sure that she got home safely, he was worried about how well the call would be received. It had been a miracle that he had somehow managed to get Spencer to reciprocate his feelings once, he wasn't holding much hope that he could do it twice. He would be happy with just being friends, at least then she would be in his life, but given the current situation he wasn't sure she would even want that.

All Spencer could remember was that someone was trying to frame her, and the press was documenting countless theories about how Toby had framed her. Earlier that morning he had been reading one claiming that he had taken advantage of a grieving Spencer, and how he had then planted the evidence all while pretending to care about the girl he was cruelly plotting against.

The thought made his stomach turn, he knew they were lies but would Spencer remember that? Would she care either way? Her family had been supportive for the past week, but he knew that was just to keep Spencer happy. They might have accepted his presence in their daughter's life, but he could still see the doubt in their eyes. It had faded over the time Spencer was in hospital, but he wasn't dumb enough to think it had completely gone. He heard the front door being chapped, and hesitantly walked up to it. The old taunts and threats had re-appeared with a vengeance and opening the door had become one of Toby's least favourite activities. Opening the door slightly he seen Emily smile up at him, opening the door fully to let her in, he stepped aside as she came in.

"Is anyone else in?" She asked.

"No. Just me."

"Great, so I can kidnap you to go and see Spencer." Emily smiled.

"I don't think I should go to Spencer's house." Toby muttered. "There's already enough talk."

"Are you on about that article in the Rosewood observer?" Emily guessed right away. "No-one believes that."

Toby just looked at her, as she held her hands up. "OK, so no-one important believes that. The person you really care about believing it won't think a word of it's true. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"She's with two people who would have no problem blaming me." Toby shot back. "Not only that, but she doesn't remember just how dangerous that is. I know she is still weary of Ian but she doesn't know what he done to her. That night… When he… I honestly thought he was going to hurt her. I've never felt so… In that moment I wanted to hurt him so much. I know it's not the nicest thing to want to hurt someone, but he was scaring Spencer so much and I just couldn't… I couldn't let him hurt her. Not that it helped much, she still ended up in hospital."

"You couldn't have stopped that car." Emily shook her head. "And if it makes you feel any better, it makes me sick to that Ian is anywhere near her. I hate that he just gets to walk about like king of the world after what he did to Ali. But believe me, I won't let him hurt Spence either. Nor will Hanna or Aria, and everyone knows you don't want to mess with a protective Hanna. She's not afraid to get the claws out if she needs to."

"I just wish there was a way to make someone else realise what Ian's really like." Toby sighed. "Someone who can actually do something about it. We can't even go to the police, since whatever Ian's involved in Garret is as well."

"Yeah, that was a new twist." Emily nodded. "I still can't believe Garret was… is working with Ian. It's like we can't trust anyone."

"What do you mean?"

"Between Ian, Garret, whoever 'A' is… It's like anyone in our lives can be plotting against us. And I know that's not true, but it's just weird to have to be careful with who you speak to. More so than normal, I mean."

"I know what that feels like. You guys honestly have no idea who this 'A' is?"

Emily shook her head. "Every time we think we might know who it is, something happens that changes our theory."

There was something about the way she wasn't looking at him, that made Toby fill in the blank. "I made the list?"

"It was… Yeah." Emily muttered. "But you weren't on it for long?"

"It's OK. I can't blame any of you for thinking it was me. I wasn't exactly your biggest fan. I didn't know any of you, except maybe you, and none of you knew me. I guess we all had misconceptions of the other."

Emily laughed softly at that. "Yeah I guess we did… Especially Spencer. And you know she doesn't like admitting she's wrong when… Actually Spencer just hate's admitting she's wrong."

"She told me about homecoming." Toby muttered. "The file I mean. I just want you to know I never hurt Jenna. I… I wouldn't hurt her… she…"

"It's OK." Emily sighed. "I know you didn't. We… we seen what happened."

"You all seen that?" Toby asked mortified.

"We didn't mean to. We thought it was just videos about us." Emily replied quickly. "We turned it off when we saw… Anyway, do you want to come see Spence? I'm sure she'd love to see you."

"Maybe it's best leaving her for one night." Toby shrugged.

"You know I like you." Emily said. "But I will tell you that I think you're being stupid right now. She'll want to see you. And surely you want to make sure that she's OK, that Ian isn't worrying her too much. So I'll ask again, do you want to come and see Spencer."

Toby thought over her statement, and nodded slowly. Maybe she was right; he did need to see that she was alright or even that he would still be allowed to see her now that she was out of hospital.

* * *

Spencer sat in the empty kitchen; her parents were talking to Melissa and Ian in the barn and had informed her to get them should she need them. When they were gone, Spencer turned on the news and listened in confusion as they explained what her family hadn't. That Toby was meant to have framed her.

But it just didn't seem to fit into what she could remember. Toby had been weary when she showed up on his doorstep, Toby had got Jenna's phone for her when she asked, Toby told her about 214 and Toby had spent an hour by her side every day that she had been in hospital. So why, if he had done everything the reporter was claiming would he still risk everything to see her in the hospital? She heard the door getting chapped, and shook her head to get it, thinking that her parents had accidentally locked it on their way out earlier.

"Em, Toby what are you doing here?" Spencer asked stepping aside to let them in.

"Where are your parents?" Emily asked somewhat annoyed that they had already left Spencer alone.

"In the barn talking with Ian and Melissa. Something happened at dinner and they… Well they don't want me to hear the conversation, so I got left here until their finished. And you didn't answer me."

"We came to make sure you were OK. Hanna and Aria wanted to come but they're working on something."

"What?" Spencer asked then sighed seeing Emily's face. "Let me guess, I'm not well enough to hear it? I am sick of everyone saying that! I don't need to be wrapped up in cotton wool."

"No-one is doing that." Toby said softly, then seen Spencer look directly at him with a determined look in her eye and knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"Oh really? Then tell me _exactly_ what I can't remember about us. If you're not acting like I should be wrapped in cotton wool I don't see the problem in telling me."

"I already told you I don't want to force you into going back to how we were." Toby said softly.

"He's just trying to be nice." Emily cut in, trying to play the mediator between the two. She was sure Toby wasn't going to get mad at Spencer, but that didn't mean that Spencer would return the favour.

"I don't care about that! And it's not like knowing will magically make me want things to go back to how they were. I just want to know what happened. I need to know, and no-one will tell me. And I thought that at least my friends would care! Guess I was wrong about that."

"We do care." Emily replied.

"No you don't. If you did you'd tell me what happened!"

"And what would that fix?" Toby snapped causing both the girls to jump in surprise. "You'd only feel more confused, and hate that you couldn't remember. And we'd be hindering your recovery not helping you. And no matter what you think we aren't telling you because we care for you, I love you too much to hurt you like that."

"You... you what?" Spencer coughed.

"I said... I said that I..." Toby tried to cover up his slip-up but he knew it was too late. Spencer had already turned as white as a sheet.

Spencer shook her head slightly as she sat down on the couch. She felt Emily come and sit next to her, and take her hand softly. Toby stayed rooted the spot cursing himself for slipping up like that. He'd probably scared her off now. After ten minutes of standing still he decided to leave, but then he seen her look up at him with warm eyes, and a small smile on her face.

Unknown to Toby, Spencer was getting small flashes of their first time in the hotel room. Between the scrabble game, and being able to place the earlier "top and bottom" scene into context. Then she remembered the next day... walking down to her car with Toby... Him making fun or her... Him walking slowly towards before pressing his lips to hers...

"Em, can you give us a moment?" Spencer asked softly, as Emily nodded and excused herself to go and get something from Spencer's room. Spencer stood up softly. "I found a T-shirt in my room. One that isn't mine, I think I just remembered how I got it. And the morning after it. I don't... I don't remember anything else to justify love, but I know that I feel safe around you. I just... It's like I know I feel something more. I just don't know why."

"It's OK." Toby shrugged.

"No it's not." Spencer shook her head. "You've been so sweet and patient and... I just wish I could remember. That's the only reason that I want to know what happened. It's like I still think the same as I did before, I just don't know why. And I hate that!"

"Hey... it's not your fault." Toby said wrapping his arms around her. "It's the idiot who hit you."

"I was standing in the middle of a road apparently, that's kind of my fault." Spencer gave a watery laugh as she said it, causing Toby to smile sadly at her, knowing he couldn't tell her why she was on a busy road.

Her parents walked in then surprised at seeing Toby there.

"Hello." Veronica smiled thinly.

"Em's here too." Spencer said. "She's upstairs looking for something in my room. What happened with Melissa?"

"Spencer..." Peter warned.

"I just want to know." Spencer shrugged. "That's not a crime."

"Spence!" Emily said as she ran down the stairs.

"What?"

"We need to go." Emily responded in a rushed tone.

"Why?"

"It's Aria... You know who told about Aria and the other you know who."

"What?" Spencer asked confused at the statement, then she got what Emily had meant and why she had to be so coy. 'A' had finally told Aria's parents about her relationship with Ezra. Without much thought to anything but her friend Spencer sprinted out the house with Emily, leaving her confused parents and an equally confused Toby behind.


End file.
